


One Step Forward And Two Steps Back

by Bproudnbrave



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Bullying, College, Dancing, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Polyamorous Character, Slow Burn, Violence, othergroups, secretsideship, strangerstofriendstolovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bproudnbrave/pseuds/Bproudnbrave
Summary: The story of an oblivious Dahyun finding unexpected friendship and unexpected love in people she has never met before.





	1. Setback

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! I hope you'll enjoy this SaiDa fanfic and if you do, please let me know in the comments, I'm also open for criticism so don't hold back;)
> 
> Just a quick disclaimer:  
This story focuses on Dahyun and therefore SaiDa. BUT there will also be a side ship that I will focus on from time to time so look out for that. I'll add that in the tags once it's fully developed which might take a while…  
Also, quite a few Twice members are just minor characters and don't appear all that much so sorry for that, I guess. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this first chapter and have a good day/night :)

It was a rainy day on which Dahyun and Chaeyoung find themselves stumbling into a coffee shop close to campus, trying to find shelter. They are already drenched to the core but despite it all, Dahyun is smiling widely when she asks Chaeyoung what she wants to drink, saying it's on her.

"It better be. I didn't forget that you ate my last yoghurt.", Chaeyoung sasses and tells Dahyun to get a hot chocolate for her before finding a table for the two of them and placing the jacket Dahyun lent her on the back of her chair. It was embarrassing accepting that jacket but it did keep most of the sweater she's wearing underneath dry. If it weren't for the big **Kim Dahyun **written on the back in bold letters, Chaeyoung wouldn't have hesitated to put it on. But you see, Chaeyoung had a reputation to save. She was known for balancing out her social life, her studies and her sports perfectly, most students knowing her name and story by heart. Whether it be random people showing up to the art room and asking for private lessons, showing up at the pool and asking for swimming lessons or even at the gym, asking her whether she could train them, people always look at her, they don't miss a thing. 

And she isn't hiding that she's friends with Dahyun even though some advise her to. But accepting that jacket and wearing it on campus while Dahyun made it even worse by taking her hand and dragging her along through the rain, Chaeyoung can already hear the rumors spreading. She thought that it'd be different in college and people wouldn't obsess over her anymore but she got that wrong. And Dahyun is just...she's this cute little girl that's nice to everyone despite everyone not being very nice to her. Chaeyoung doesn't understand it herself, she doesn't get it. She's been friends with her for years now, the two surviving middle school and high school together, Chaeyoung getting the positive and Dahyun the negative attention. And while she tries to protect her friend and defend her wherever she can, Chaeyoung knows there are limits and that she can't always fight Dahyun's fights. She's older by a year but you probably wouldn't guess it if you didn't know.

"Chaeng."

Chaeyoung looks up at her very red-faced friend, wondering what happened now. Dahyun sits down with a slightly panicked expression and the younger one can't help but immediately look around to see who could have done something to make Dahyun feel like that.

But Dahyun just slides over one of the drinks and then points at her own. Oh.

Written under Dahyun's name is a phone number. That's weird.

It's not like Dahyun isn't pretty. She is, she really is. At some point Chaeyoung had to fight a huge crush that she had on her best friend. Her pale skin, sharp and warm eyes, her pointy nose and adorable smile. She also dyed her hair a lot, it's blue at the moment and suits her perfectly but for some reason Dahyun just seems to have this aura that makes others pick on her.

"That's great. Was he cute?", Chaeyoung asks, putting on a smile to hide her surprise.

"It was a girl. I guess she's pretty cute.", Dahyun smiles bashfully and nods to where she picked up the drinks. Chaeyoung dares to look and finds a brunette with cute bangs smiling at her. And then she winks at her and Chaeyoung can't help but cringe, quickly looking back at her friend. A player gave Dahyun her phone number, really? Does Dahyun look like someone who is up for a little flirt? The answer is no. Her hair might make her seem experimental but her clothes don't. Dahyun does have a good fashion sense but does she ever show any kind of cleavage or more than about half of her thighs? No.

"I don't think you should text her, Dahyun. She's cute but looks like someone who just wants a random fling. Do you want that?", Chaeyoung asks as casually as possible and takes a big gulp of her hot drink which she regrets immediately, sticking her tongue out in hopes that the burn would cool down, a puddle of hot chocolate underneath her mug.

"Here's a few napkins. You look like you need them."

Looking up, Chaeyoung finds the cute girl that gave Dahyun her number, smiling warmly as she places a small stack of napkins on their table. Her voice is as soft as the girl's dark brown eyes and before she knows it, Chaeyoung lets out a string of curses. Maybe she should have taken her tongue back into her mouth before closing it out of embarrassment that she made a mess on the table.

"Sorry. Thank you! For the napkins.", Chaeyoung says, a little louder than anticipated and watches the brunette walk off with a nice sway to her hips.

"I'll text her later.", Dahyun suddenly says, breaking the silence and already wiping the table.

"What? No, you can't.", Chaeyoung bursts out and catches Dahyun looking at her weirdly.  
"Why not? Aren't you the one always telling me to get a girlfriend? Maybe she's the one, Chaeyoung. And if not, I'll make a friend.", the older one says enthusiastically and claps her hands with a big smile.

"I don't think she's looking for a relationship. Or a friend.", Chaeyoung murmurs and looks at her already half empty mug. What a bummer, the hot chocolate here is always really good, she thinks and stops herself from looking back to the counter even though she can feel someone staring at her.

"What do you mean? What else would she give me her number for?", Dahyun asks with a chuckle, acting like Chaeyoung's being ridiculous.

"All I'm saying is, don't be surprised when she suddenly starts talking dirty to you. I think she's that kind of girl, you know?"

"Not really.", comes Dahyun's quick response and Chaeyoung shakes her head at her best friend being so dense. She'll just have to experience it herself, it seems like.

Dahyun has been texting that girl for a while now. A while being three days but to Dahyun, it feels like a lot more than that. And she's nice, she's really nice. Sure, the stranger is flirting quite a lot and yes, Dahyun tries not reacting to it but nevertheless, she seems nice and genuine. Suck on that, Chaeyoung, Dahyun thinks before scolding herself for thinking like that. The younger one really rubs off on her.

Standing in front of the mirror next to the apartment door, Dahyun checks her outfit once more, fixing her hair and checking whether she's got something in her teeth despite Chaeyoung telling her she doesn't. Sometimes the girl can't be trusted.

"You look good. Now go get her, don't leave her waiting.", Chaeyoung smiles when approaching her nervous friend, pulling her into a back hug where she nearly squeezes Dahyun to death before letting her go and pushing her towards the door.

"I swear, if I find a single wrinkle because of you...", Dahyun mutters under her breath and glares at the blonde who just shrugs with a smirk and pats her butt, opening the door and ushering the lucky girl out.

"She's cute and seems nice. Don't mess this up.", Chaeyoung teases and closes the door without waiting for an answer.

"I'm not planning to.", Dahyun huffs and smiles at the thought of having a date. A date. It sounds crazy since it's her first one and she usually doesn't get any attention at all when she's with Chaeyoung. But this time she succeeded and Dahyun's nervousness won't get the best of her. Chaeyoung's right, she can't mess this up.

It only takes Dahyun about ten minutes before she arrives at the park where they decided to meet. The Korean smiles, thinking that Chaeyoung would have loved this. The outdoors, artsy sculptures here and there, it's nice. Really nice.

"Spying on your friend to see how her date goes? Do you not trust me with her?", a soft voice says that Dahyun recognizes. So she turns around with a smile before the words truly sink in.

"What?", she asks when she faces the brunette who fixes her bangs before looking over the younger one's shoulder, seemingly looking for someone.

"Chaeyoung, right? I'm Momo.", the girl says with a cute little smile and extends her hand for Dahyun. But Dahyun doesn't take it. She's too confused to properly function right now.

"I...I know. My mind does trick me a lot but I'm sure I didn't imagine us texting. Or did I?", she asks, wondering how crazy she'd have to be to imagine all that.

"Wait. I never texted you. I texted Dahyun.", Momo says, feeling a little uncomfortable at this unexpected situation. What is going on?

"You did. I am Dahyun. Is this some sort of game? Cause I really can't tell."

Dahyun is now fully convinced that Momo's just playing tricks on her. She can't help but look around for cameras or people filming them from afar. It doesn't surprise Dahyun that she's getting made fun of and played, she just didn't think that someone would go as far as texting with her for a few days to pull this stupid prank.

"It's not. I just...that girl that was with you wore this jacket and it said Dahyun on the back!? Are _you _playing a game with me?", Momo asks, also seeming unsure as she looks at the blue haired girl who squints her eyes.

"I should have guessed it. Of course. How could anyone want to go out with me? I'm so stupid.", Dahyun says, more to herself than to Momo though and her opposite feels a little out of place, not sure how she should take this situation.

"Sorry for the inconvenience. I can text her, she can be here in ten minutes.", Dahyun sighs and takes out her mobile phone, scrolling past her texts with Momo to open her chat with Chaeyoung.

"Wait! Maybe she doesn't want to see me?", Momo says and grabs Dahyun's wrist, stopping her from sending whatever text she was already writing on.

"She does. You're cute. And pretty.", Dahyun says and her tone makes it pretty clear how done she is with this whole thing. She feels so stupid for thinking someone like Momo could like someone like her. Of course it was about Chaeyoung the entire time.

"Thanks, I guess. You're cute and pretty too."

Dahyun chuckles at that.

"Sure.", she says in an ironic tone before shutting her eyes and cursing herself for being this rude to someone as nice as Momo. It's not the girl's fault that she got everything wrong.

"I'm sorry. It's just...everyone's always after my friend so it felt nice to think that someone's interested in me.", Dahyun admits and shows Momo the screen of her mobile phone so she can see that Chaeyoung said she's on her way. Dahyun isn't even mad at Chaeyoung.

"Come on, as if no one's interested in you. You seem cool."

Before Dahyun can speak up and tell Momo that 'cool' isn't really a word you'd want to be described as, someone suddenly stands right next to her, appearing out of nowhere. She's pretty too, Dahyun thinks and takes a step back, wanting to give Momo and that pretty girl a bit of space. But the stranger just eyes her weirdly.

"Do I smell?", she asks and chuckles before her expression turns serious and she smells her jacket, looking confused.

"Anyway. I'll make this quick. You're cute. Both of you. So if you ever want to hit me up-"

The raven-haired girl just stops talking and stretches her hand out, holding two pieces of paper with a number on it. Dahyun eyes them suspiciously while Momo looks at the stranger with her mouth opened a little. She was already quite blatant when scribbling her name down on Dahyun's cup but this? This really tops it all.

"Just like that?", Dahyun asks, still in a state of shock.

"I guess. Here. Text me. I'm free on most nights.", the stranger says and smiles brightly.

"At night? Why would we meet at night?", Dahyun asks, being totally oblivious to the insinuation.

"Thanks! And bye.", Momo suddenly blurts out and the black-haired girl takes that as a sign to leave.

When she's gone, Momo takes Dahyun's hand and places one of the paper strips in her palm, closing her fingers around it.

"She doesn't want a date. You get that, Dahyun, right?", Momo asks slowly, as if talking to a toddler and Dahyun tilts her head, looking a little lost.

"I know. She wouldn't have given both of us her number then. But isn't it a little sad to try and get friends like that? I feel bad for her.", Dahyun says and doesn't notice Momo's eyes nearly falling out of their sockets. She can't believe this girl is being serious.

But before Momo can try and tell her to keep her hands off of her, Chaeyoung's already appearing, waving at them from a distance and completely catching Momo off-guard who forgot that the small girl would come.

"Don't worry, I'll leave you guys to it.", Dahyun says with a fake smile when Chaeyoung is close enough to hear her.

"I'm sorry, Dahyun. Are you okay?", Chaeyoung quietly asks when Dahyun passes her, squeezing her friend's hand. The older one nods, feeling the piece of paper in her free hand. She doesn't have to be alone now.

Dahyun gets it. She thinks she might get what Momo meant the second she steps into the stranger's apartment and gets greeted with a tight hug and butt squeeze which makes her jolt and pull away.

"What?", the girl asks with a chuckle, surprised at the blue-haired girl's reaction.

"Do you always greet new friends like that?", Dahyun asks and looks around uncomfortably, fiddling around with the hem of her sweater.

"Friends?", the stranger asks and chuckles again, a little bit confused at how Dahyun is behaving. She's pretty sure that she has made it clear that this is only a hook-up. She clearly remembers texting _My place at nine. Hope you're ready, I won't go easy on you _and how does one get that wrong when that was everything she said, along with sending the petite girl her address.

"Dahyun was it, right?", the girl asks and gestures Dahyun to her couch.

"Yes. You didn't tell me yours.", Dahyun nervously says, her usual bubbly and extroverted side completely gone at the weird greeting just a minute ago.

"I didn't think you'd need it for what I had planned.", the older girl truthfully confesses and sighs at her young visitor. What to do with her?

"I'm sorry for touching your butt. I thought you'd knew that I gave you my number and invited you over for sex."

Dahyun's eyes grow wide at that, like she has never heard that word before, like it's forbidden to be said out loud.

"I...I didn't know that.", Dahyun stutters and looks away from the girl's piercing gaze, her dark eyes being too intense to look into right now.

"I'm Nayeon.", the girl finally confesses and extends her had, shaking Dahyun's.

"Tell me, what did you have on mind for this evening, Dahyun?", Nayeon asks, not being able to bear the thought of just kicking the poor girl out.

"I don't know. Do you have games? Or good movies? Oh, we could cook something. My friend tells me I'm a terrible cook but that's just her grumpy nature-"

Nayeon can't help but laugh at the sudden enthusiasm as she listens to Dahyun's ideas of what to do. She's cute. Nayeon isn't blind and Dahyun is certainly beautiful. Too bad she's as innocent as she is and Nayeon...isn't. That doesn't mean she can't have her fun with the young one though.

Dahyun only gets back home one movie and a failed attempt at baking later. Upon entering, she sees Chaeyoung on the couch, all cuddled up in a blanket with an episode of her favourite show on the TV.

"There you are.", the younger one says and calls her over to sit with her. Dahyun obviously complies and lifts up the blanket, covering her own body with it too which makes Chaeyoung throw an arm around her shoulder, her eyes still glued on the screen in front of them.

"I guess the date was good? You weren't back home when I left.", Dahyun says and tries to not show that she's still upset about the whole situation. Not at Chaeyoung and not at Momo, just...just the thing as a whole.

"Yeah but where were _you _? I was kind of worried. You never stay out that late."

Chaeyoung looks at Dahyun and sees her ignoring her gaze.

"I met this girl that Momo unnie and I met at the park.", Dahyun admits even though it barely comes out as a whisper.

"Seriously? But she only wanted sex!", Chaeyoung bursts out and turns the volume down a little, making Dahyun think she'd rather have it up.

"How did you know?", the older one asks curiously, being confused at the oddly enough right assumption.

"Momo unnie told me about her and said-...I guess it was just a wild guess.", Chaeyoung says, deciding against telling Dahyun that she's just incredibly oblivious.

"So tell me about her, about your date. I want to know all the details.", Dahyun says excitedly, rubbing her hands together.

"All of them? Are you sure?", Chaeyoung asks with a smirk which she soon regrets when she hears Dahyun's next question.

"Of course, why not?"

"Because I didn't think you'd want all the details about the se-"

Dahyun is quick to interrupt her.  
"Wait! I get it now. Yeah, I got it. Cool. So on your first date? Awesome.", she rambles, asking herself why all of a sudden everything only seems to be about sex. Chaeyoung's nineteen and Dahyun guesses that's apparently a good age to sleep around. Well, too late. Dahyun tells herself she's already twenty so she missed that opportunity.

"Dahyun, you're weird, you know that?", Chaeyoung asks and looks into the older one's eyes, genuinely interested in what Dahyun might say to that.

"How could I not when you remind me everyday?", Dahyun chuckles and slips out from underneath the blanket, thinking that she really needs some sleep now to clear her mind.

"But you do know that I love you, right? And that I mean it in the most loving way.", Chaeyoung calls after her, watching her friend just nod and disappear into her room.

Dahyun

_I had fun tonight. I hope I didn't ruin your evening._

_Good night, unnie._

00:24 am

Nayeon

_Don't worry, kid. I had fun too. See you around?_

_Good night xx_

00:51 am


	2. Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the people reading this story, leaving kudos and commenting, it means so much! :)   
I also hope you love Feel Special and the album as a whole as much as I do, everything's just amazing.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, have a good night/day!

"Remind me why I agreed to come with you to this party full of people that hate me?", Dahyun asks, running her hand through her hair as she looks at the big mansion in front of them. People that dance or choreograph professionally have a lot of money, it seems. And while Momo isn't the house owner, she'll surely be owning such a house in a couple of years too. Apparently, Hirai Momo is quite a big name among the richer parts of the city as well as the underground parts. But Dahyun and Chaeyoung don't belong to either of those so they had to find out through social media and a video that popped up as recommended in their instagrams, showing Momo dancing to Taemin's Move. Let's just say that it didn't take Chaeyoung a lot of time to then appear at Momo's doorstep and pin her to the wall.

"They don't even know you.", Chaeyoung says, a bit annoyed already at Dahyun's disinterest in the apparently biggest party among people that are going to make it big someday. Dancers and singers alike.

"You're just proving my point.", Dahyun sighs and decides to get this over with, walking up to the house and the opened front door, Chaeyoung trailing behind her. Chaeyoung doesn't know that Dahyun knows exactly why the younger one always does this. She always says it's because her legs are shorter but in reality, she doesn't like it too much to be seen with Dahyun. Chaeyoung surprised herself when she asked Dahyun to come with and she was even more surprised when Dahyun agreed to do exactly that.

It takes Dahyun about three minutes before she loses Chaeyoung and about two more until she spots a familiar face among the crowd.

"Dahyun, hi!", Nayeon cheers and pulls the younger one in a hug, smiling into her neck.

"I didn't expect to see you here. Come with me, we'll get you something to drink."

Dahyun just lets herself be pulled through the crowd, surprising herself by not minding Nayeon's hand in hers. She knows that Nayeon is probably just associating with her because she's quite tipsy but who cares?

It's a party, isn't the whole idea behind a party not to care?

Dahyun is glad at the kitchen not being as crowded as the rest of the house and the music not blasting her ears off. She pushes herself up on a counter and rests her head against the cabinet behind her, finally being able to catch her breath.

"There you go. It might be a little spicy but it's my personal favourite so try to act like you like it even if you don't.", Nayeon giggles and hands Dahyun the self-made drink, standing inbetween the younger one's legs with her big hands on Dahyun's milky thighs.

She watches the younger one as she takes a gulp and cringes. Nevertheless, she doesn't take the glass off her lips until she downed the entire cocktail and finds the glass empty, setting it aside.

"You either really liked it or really hated it.", Nayeon smiles, showing her big front teeth.

"Make me another one?", Dahyun asks and puts her hands on top of Nayeon's when they wander up her thighs too much for her liking. She doesn't really like them being there in general but she doesn't want to lose the only person at this party that seems to care.

"To your service, kid.", Nayeon smirks and gets back to mixing the drinks together, causing Dahyun to look away. She really doesn't want to see how much alcohol the older one puts in there. By the taste of it, it is a lot.

"So who are you here with?", Nayeon asks as she watches Dahyun's slightly swollen lips from the spice.

"My best friend, Chaeyoung. Her probably-soon-to-be-girlfriend invited her. Hirai Momo, you gave her your number too.", Dahyun says and weirdly enough feels a little comforted when Nayeon's arms wrap around her waist, just staying there.

"Your best friend who was totally right about you being a bad cook?", Nayeon teases, making Dahyun laugh and lean her head back against the cabinet, exposing her smooth neck.

"That one. I shouldn't have come. I don't do parties.", Dahyun says and quickly opens her eyes after she had just closed them, feeling like everything's spinning a little.

"From what I've learned about you, there are a lot of things you don't do.", Nayeon chuckles and fights the urge to latch her lips onto Dahyun's neck. Dahyun is a good one. Maybe she'll be a good friend. One thing she definitely isn't, is a simple hook-up and Nayeon is sure she never thought that before, about anyone else.

"Making fun of the virgin, how original.", the younger one says, letting loose a little after emptying two glasses of whatever potion Nayeon had mixed her.

"I'm not making fun of you, Dahyun. It's good that you're not like me.", Nayeon sighs and smiles up at her opposite.

"You're pretty. I wish I were more like you. Then people wouldn't resent me as much.", Dahyun admits and looks down at her lap where she's fiddling with the hem of her skirt. It's a shorter one than usual, Chaeyoung lend it to her.

"Why would they do that? Also, you're beautiful.", Nayeon says sternly, her tone indicating that she's not leaving any space for objections.

"I don't know. Chaeyoung says I'm weird, maybe that's why.", Dahyun says, her voice nearly a whisper. She likes Nayeon, she really doesn't want to mess this up.

"That's stupid. She's stupid.", Nayeon argues but Dahyun is quick to intervene.

"Hey! She's my best friend."

"Well maybe she shouldn't be. From what you've told me, she seems like a very unlikeable person.", the older one says, avoiding saying 'bitch' and rather going for 'unlikeable' which is probably more of Dahyun's style.

"She isn't. Everyone loves her. She doesn't even have to say anything and they are already in love.", Dahyun sighs and starts playing with Nayeon's cheeks, definitely feeling the alcohol a lot more now.

"I doubt that. And maybe we should hang out more. You know, get you of the apartment you share with your so called best friend.", Nayeon says, genuinely liking the thought of spending more time with the adorable girl in front of her who keeps squishing her cheeks, making it hard to talk. But Nayeon lets her, even though she can feel her skin burning a little and getting red from irritation.

"You don't mean that. You just say that because you pity me. I don't want your pity, unnie.", Dahyun slurs and stops playing around, placing her hands on Nayeon's shoulders instead, just letting them rest there.

"I don't pity you. Not more than you secretly pity me for living the life I'm living."

Dahyun is a little taken aback at that because Nayeon is right. When she met the older one, she pitied her for just looking for hook-up's when she could have so much more. For being at a point in life where Dahyun never wants to be. But maybe that's just how it is when you're twenty-three like Nayeon. And maybe she'll skip that stage too like she skipped Chaeyoung's nineteen's.

"Okay.", Dahyun just answers and scrunches her nose up because she's feeling a little silly.

Nayeon laughs at that before pulling Dahyun closer, spinning around and placing her on the ground where she has to find her balance first.

"You wanna dance?", Nayeon asks with a smile and snakes her arm around Dahyun's waist, holding her in case she needs it.

"I don't think so. But can we...watch?", Dahyun asks nervously. She always liked watching people, thinking about what might be their stories. Chaeyoung's right, she's weird.

"Sure."

Nayeon catches Dahyun off-guard with such a simple answer but causes her to smile brightly nevertheless. She _really_ likes Nayeon.

One room got completely emptied to be a dance floor, only a couple of stools surrounding the area. That is exactly where Nayeon finds them one, the only left for now it seems. After a good minute of arguing about who takes the chair, Dahyun gives in and climbs on top of it, leaning her back against the wall and enjoying sitting again even though she wasn't even standing for more than five minutes. She just never handled alcohol all that well.

Nayeon once more settles inbetween her legs, facing away from Dahyun this time and towards the dance floor, both of them watching the most talented dancers of the town, as well as just people having fun until Dahyun spots them.

"There! That's Chaeyoung.", Dahyun smiles and leans closer to Nayeon's ear, pointing at her best friend that's dancing with Momo. As if she felt it, Chaeyoung turns to look at the two girls, a frown appearing on her face which probably looks a lot like the one Nayeon's sporting right now.

While Dahyun waves excitedly, Nayeon and Chaeyoung just barely lift their hands. Chaeyoung's only smiling when waving because of Dahyun and Nayeon because of Momo. How she wishes to just get Momo out of the dwarf's grasp.

But Momo doesn't look back at her for long before turning around to pull a girl into a hug with the face of an angel.

Dahyun drops her arm the second she sees her, mesmerized by her beauty.

"Who's that?", she whispers lowly but Nayeon hears it since Dahyun's lips are pressing against the shell of her ear which the younger one definitely doesn't notice.

"Oh, I know her. I mean, I don't know her but I've seen her. I think she's in Hirai's dance crew.", Nayeon says and suddenly stiffens when the two dancers turn and look at Dahyun and her.

"Unnie, they're looking our way. Why are they looking our way? What do we do?", Dahyun immediately panics, holding onto Nayeon's arm with her nails digging into the soft skin.

"Ouch, stop that. And smile. Just smile.", Nayeon hisses, flashing the two girls her prettiest smile. What she didn't expect though is for the stranger to come walking towards them.

Dahyun wishes she could say she wasn't staring at the way the girl's hips were swaying from side to side, her steps matching the beat of the music. And somehow also the beat of Dahyun's heart which suddenly starts pounding at an alarming rate.

"Nayeon unnie. She's walking our way.", Dahyun tells the older one as if she doesn't see the beauty as well.

"Hey, you."

Dahyun feels her heart dropping when the girl doesn't even acknowledge her and instead just looks at Nayeon with a smirk. With a sigh, Dahyun leans back against the wall, closing her eyes so she doesn't have to see the most beautiful girl to probably ever exist leave with her newfound friend.

A few seconds later, Dahyun feels Nayeon shift inbetween her legs and suddenly the warmth radiating from her body is gone. Dahyun really doesn't feel like opening her eyes to see them grinding on each other in front of her. Not even when a hand taps her thigh, does she budge or open her eyes.

"Nayeon unnie, just go. Have fun with her, use protection, whatever.", Dahyun murmurs and stiffens when a laugh cuts through the thick air that isn't Nayeon's.

"What?", someone chuckles, her voice softer than anyone else's. Dahyun quickly pries her eyes open, only to see the girl having approached them stand right next to her.

"Oh.", is the only thing Dahyun lets out, too stunned by such pretty eyes and cute cheeks and red lips.

"I was telling your friend to join Momo on the dance floor. She was requesting her and I guess you don't say no to such an offer.", the stranger explains.

"I guess so.", Dahyun just stutters before realizing she's staring and looking back to the dance floor, seeing Momo and Nayeon dance together while Chaeyoung is standing in the corner with a drink in her hand, talking to a person Dahyun recognizes easily since she likes terrorizing her for no reason.

"Would you say no?", Dahyun's company suddenly asks and Dahyun lifts her brows in confusion at such a question. Good thing she knows her answer for sure.

"Definitely. I can't dance. Sometimes I feel like I can't even walk properly.", Dahyun chuckles, feeling a little lighter at finally getting a whole sentence out that consists of more than three words.

"I can't walk properly too. Dancing is easier, trust me."

Dahyun smiles at that before looking back at the girl with a voice like honey.

"Trust you? You walked here looking like a goddess, _can't walk_ my ass.", Dahyun smiles before realizing that she used an inappropriate word. And that while talking to a very cute and pretty girl.

"Sorry!", the younger one burts out, covering her mouth with her hand.

"That's quite alright. I'll take that as a compliment. And an invitation to prove to you that you can indeed dance."

Dahyun watches as she stretches her hand out with a smile.

"Sana.", the girl says, waiting for Dahyun's hand and name. But Dahyun looks like she just shut off.

Smiling awkwardly, Sana claps her hands together and shakes her own one.

"Sorry! Sorry, again. I'm Dahyun. Nice to meet you, Sana.", the younger one suddenly bursts out again, startling Sana a little. But Sana smiles nevertheless and accepts Dahyun's slightly trembling hand.

Dahyun would lie if she said she doesn't notice how soft Sana's hand feels and how beautifully she smiles, her blonde hair cascading down her shoulders in perfect waves.

"So who do you think is the lucky one for Momo?", Sana asks, breaking the silence and looking back to their friends, Chaeyoung and Nayeon both trying to get as close to Momo as possible without getting closer to each other. It is obvious that Nayeon isn't too fond of Chaeyoung after hearing about her through Dahyun and that Chaeyoung doesn't like Nayeon after giving Momo her number and meeting up with Dahyun only because she wanted sex.

"Chaeyoung. I mean, they've slept together already.", Dahyun says determinedly.

"And?", Sana chuckles, crossing her arms and looking at Dahyun with a confused smile.

"And you don't do that with just anyone, right?"

"Right!", Sana quickly says and only now understands that this is the girl Momo talked about. The cute one she mixed up with her friend, Chaeyoung. And also the innocent one. Sana definitely gets it now.

"Oh, do you want to sit? I'm so sorry, you're probably tired from dancing.", Dahyun suddenly says, getting off the stool and gesturing Sana to take a seat, feeling a little embarrassed at being so impolite and only noticing now.

"It's alright. You're too cute, you know th-"

Dahyun doesn't hear the rest because someone suddenly bumps into her, sending her stumbling backwards and hitting the floor. Right when she wants to excuse herself for standing in the way, something spills all over her shirt and face, the young one being quick to recognize it as some sort of cocktail.

"Didn't see you there, virgin mary."

Dahyun looks up at the girl, recognizing that voice and face, one of Chaeyoung's so called friends.

With tears alreay burning in her eyes, Dahyun looks to her left and sees Sana standing there with her mouth opened in shock. How humiliating, Dahyun thinks and bites down on her quivering lip.

The next pair of eyes that Dahyun sees is Chaeyoung as she leans down and holds out her hand for Dahyun to take, that awful friend of hers already gone.

The older one ignores her best friend's try at helping and gets up on her own, seeing most of the people in the room now staring at her.

"You know I'm not the enemy here, right?", Chaeyoung asks when noticing that Dahyun purposely avoided taking her hand.

"Do I? Do I really? Because the same people that you call your friends are the same ones that make my life a living hell, only cause I exist.", Dahyun spits out, having had enough. She knows she would have never said it if it wasn't for the alcohol and she knows she'll regret it tomorrow morning but for now she feels good about it. Before Chaeyoung could even try to come up with a good answer, Dahyun is already storming out the room, getting shoved by someone on the way which makes her fall to her knees again. But she gets back up despite the loud laughter echoing through the room, rushing through the hallways and out the building.

"What is your fucking problem, huh?"

As soon as Dahyun's gone, Nayeon pushes the guy who just shoved Dahyun, up against the wall, glaring at him angrily.

"Don't touch her ever again or I'll break your bulky nose, okay?", Nayeon hisses, glad she doesn't have to do this in front of Dahyun. Something tells her she wouldn't have liked and approved of this.

Meanwhile, Sana watches as Chaeyoung leaves the room, not going after Dahyun but disappearing into the direction of the kitchen. Putting her worries aside that Dahyun doesn't want to see her since they don't really know each other, Sana hurries out the room as well, hoping she'll catch up to the small Korean.

"Dahyun? Dahyun?", she yells as she leaves the mansion, looking around outside and indeed finding a person slowly walking away in the distance, kicking stones and hugging her own body.

"Dahyun-ah, wait up.", Sana yells and starts jogging to catch up with the girl.

"Hey.", Sana softly says once she reaches her, grabbing Dahyun's hand to make her stop walking. Dahyun flinches at the sudden contact, freeing her hand from Sana's grip and keeping her gaze fixed on the ground as if she's afraid to look up.

"Are you okay?", Sana asks and watches the petite girl nod timidly.

"The bruises on your knees say otherwise. Dahyun, it's okay to cry.", the older one says when Dahyun wipes her tears away and bites her lip to stop quivering.

"I want to go home, unnie. Can I please leave?", Dahyun asks as if she needs Sana's approval.

"I got my sweater inside. Let me just grab that and we'll leave, okay? And don't run away from me, I'll expect you to be here when I come back.", Sana says sternly and stops herself from touching Dahyun again, scared she'll hurt the Korean.

"Please be quick.", Dahyun just whispers and sees Sana's feet disappearing from her field of vision. Only now does she look up again, watching Sana run back to the mansion and take two steps at a time when reaching the stairs.

Dahyun can't stop her body from shaking, the cold wind hitting her wet clothes makes her feel like she's freezing. Looking down at her knees, she sees that Sana was right, they are bruised and a little bloody, her palms stinging as well. She shouldn't have stood in the way. It was her own fault that she's hurting now.

This time Dahyun doesn't avoid Sana's eyes when the blonde comes running back, a pink sweater in her hand.

"You're still here.", Sana smiles before she notices that Dahyun must be freezing, judging by the way she's shivering.

"Come here for a second."

Dahyun follows Sana's order and steps into the dark shadow of a big tree, the mansion and its lights disappearing from her view.

"Can you take your blouse off? It's pretty but also kind of see-through now and wet. I'll give you my sweater, it's warm.", Sana explains and sees tears running down Dahyun's cheeks again.  
"Hey. Hey, Dahyun. It's okay. It's just us here, okay?"

As if that makes Dahyun feel better. Right now, she's not scared of someone hurting her, she just can't stand the thought of so many people having seen her when her shirt was apparently see-through. She didn't want them to see her like that.

Despite the war inside of her head, Dahyun starts opening the buttons of her blouse, turning around so Sana can't see her. But then she sees the street not far away and even though there isn't a single car, she likes the idea better of Sana seeing her change than some random people driving by.

As soon as she faces Sana again, the older one notices her hesitating so she turns around herself.

After a couple of seconds, Sana feels the sweater slip from her hand as Dahyun's taking it away from her.

"Finished?", Sana asks and hears Dahyun whispering a yes so she turns back around and looks at the adorable sight in front of her. The Korean looks too cute in her oversized sweater.

"Alright, let's go. We'll just walk to the main road and get a taxi from there, okay?"

"Okay. And unnie? I'm not usually like this. I just wanted you to know that.", Dahyun says and they step out of the shadow together, daring one last glance at the mansion.

"You're also really pretty. Might as well just get that out there before I get sober again.", the Korean adds and doesn't flinch when Sana places an arm around Dahyun's shoulder, carefully pulling her along. After Sana's chuckle dies down, she looks to her right and at Dahyun, a smile still on her face.

"You're really pretty too, Dahyun. But I'll probably tell you again once I'm sober.", she says and grins when Dahyun's arm wraps around her middle, her hand resting on her waist.

"Let's get you home."


	3. Company

It takes them about fourty minutes until they reach Dahyun's apartment. Fourty minutes of barely talking since the younger one fell asleep as soon as they entered the taxi.

Now they are standing in front of the apartment door, Sana having insisted on accompanying her all the way up to the fifth floor.

"You know I won't sleep with you, right?", Dahyun asks when the silence starts weighing down on her.

"I know.", Sana chuckles and fixes a strand of hair that's covering one of Dahyun's eyes, causing goosebumps to spread all over Dahyun's arms. She's glad that Sana's sweater is hiding them.

"I'm sorry for ruining your night, unnie. You weren't even at the party for more than an hour, were you?"

"I don't mind. It sucked anyway, most of the people that were there really just came to see and be seen. Though I don't mind having seen you.", Sana flirts dryly and giggles when Dahyun tries hiding a grin, making her look ridiculous.

"Well, good night then. Maybe we'll see each other again sometime? I mean, if Chaeyoung and Momo become official then that's a possibility, right?", Dahyun says, quickly adding the last part as to not make it look like she's asking Sana out or something.

"Dahyun, you can call me whenever, okay? Even if they won't be dating.", Sana says with a smile and pulls the Korean into a short hug, not wanting to make the younger one feel too uncomfortable.

"Yeah, okay. Cool. Good night.", Dahyun stutters and watches Sana's lips curl up into a wide smile.

"Good night. Sleep tight.", she says before turning around and disappearing around a corner.

It's only when Dahyun changes into her pajamas that she finds a crumbled up paper in the little pocket of her skirt. It's a number with a short message underneath.

Use it ! – Sana ♥

Dahyun wakes up with a smile that next day. Maybe she shouldn't when she knows she'll be facing Chaeyoung the second she steps out of the room and she still doesn't know what to say to her but the thought of maybe having found two new friends, Nayeon and Sana, makes her smile nevertheless.

Checking her phone, Dahyun finds a few texts from last night.

Nayeon

_Dahyun, are you okay? Text me when you're home_

11:39 pm

Nayeon

_Hey, I'm worried. Please answer me. I hope you're okay_

11:57 pm

Nayeon

_Someone saw Sana running after you. Is she with you? Are you home?_

12:31 am

Nayeon

_I really like you, kid. I talked to your so-called best friend. She's a piece of shit._

_Ignore her saying I punched her. She started it, I swear. How can such a little _

_person hold so much anger? And be so strong? I just hope you're okay and we_

_can talk sometime._

12:42 am

Dahyun stares at the screen of her phone with her eyes wide open. What the-? Did Nayeon and Chaeyoung seriously get into a fight?

Without thinking about it twice, Dahyun crawls out of her bed, being glad that she sobered up when walking with Sana. After putting on her robe, she steps out of her room and into the kitchen. Chaeyoung isn't here though. In the living room neither and the bathroom is also empty.

That's when Dahyun hears the sound of a door opening behind her.

"Chaeyoung, why would you-", Dahyun starts but stops when she notices that it's not her best friend who's standing in front of her but a pretty undressed Momo who has a towel wrapped around her body.

"Momo unnie? What are you doing here?", Dahyun asks in shock, concentrating hard on looking into the dancer's eyes and not somewhere else.

"Well, what does it look like? Also, good morning. Did Sana get you home?", Momo asks with a wiggle of her brows which Dahyun chooses to ignore.

"Good morning. She did. Is Chaeyoung still asleep? I need to talk to her. I heard she fought with my friend.", Dahyun says with a stern expression, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"That Nayeon girl? Yeah, I saw that. Chaeyoung threw the first hit but Nayeon's seemed much stronger. She's a beast. Kind of hot, to be honest.", Momo shrugs and walks around Dahyun to get to the bathroom.

"Please tell me I can walk into that room without seeing Chaeyoung naked!?"

Momo turns around at Dahyun's words and just grins before disappearing into the bathroom. Great.

Inhaling deeply, Dahyun places her hand on the door handle and presses it down, stepping into the hot room. Dahyun scrunches her nose up in disgust before walking towards the window and prying it open, hoping for some air circulation to get rid of the smell and thick air. Only now, Dahyun spares a glance at her friend who's covered by the blanket, only one leg and arm sticking out, her head as well. And then Dahyun sees the glass of dirty paint water on Chaeyoung's desk and something inside of her mind clicks. Revenge.

Dahyun can't help but smile when splashing the water into Chaeyoung's face. The younger one is quick to sit up and wipe at her face, cursing loudly and yelling at the older one.

"That's what you get for punching my friend!", Dahyun says sternly, getting rid of the smile on her face to show Chaeyoung that she's being serious.

"She's a fucking moron, stop calling her your friend. You don't even know her.", Chaeyoung spits out and runs a nearby towel over her face and throat, painting it in a dark purpely-blue.

"She _is _my friend! I don't make friends often, you know how difficult that is for me so leave her alone.", Dahyun yells, feeling angry and mad at Chaeyoung for acting like it's no big deal when it's the biggest deal in a long while.

"Well, great friend you got there. Seems like an awesome person, handing out her number to everyone like an attention-deprived who-"

"_-Shut up!_"

Dahyun's voice cuts through the air, silencing her best friend who looks up at her with her jaw clenched and her eyes wide.

"At least she sticks up for me. At least she cares.", Dahyun says, so calmly that it actually scares Chaeyoung. First she tells her to shut up which she would normally not do, no matter the circumstances and now she's suddenly all calm again. If Chaeyoung didn't know better, she'd say that Dahyun's crazy. But before she can say anything to defend herself, Dahyun's already out the door. What a great way to start the weekend.

"I shouldn't have yelled at her. But I was so mad."

Dahyun sighs when fingertips brush along her neck and shoulders, pressing down ever so slightly to get a feel of the tense muscles underneath the soft skin.

"And you have every right to be. I know you told me to stop insulting her but-"

"Unnie!", Dahyun warns and relaxes again when Nayeon starts working on some especially tense spots. Nayeon just sighs, adjusting her position and continuing to massage her little friend.

"Do I really have to be naked for this?", Dahyun asks and flinches when Nayeon pinches her arm.

"You're not naked! You literally only took off your t-shirt. I'd be easier if you at least opened your bra but-"

"That's not happening.", Dahyun says, leaving no space for objections. Nayeon keeps quiet, thinking that maybe she shouldn't stress the girl who came to see her because she was stressed.

"Do you think she'll forgive me?", the younger one asks into the silence, turning her head to the left so she can look up at Nayeon who quickly gestures her to get back into position.

"I _think...._that my roommate just quit on me and I'm left to pay the entire rent so what about you moving in with me? Then it doesn't matter anymore whether she'll forgive you or not.", Nayeon suggests and can literally feel Dahyun tensing underneath her, her fingertips not being able to dig as deep as before.

"Sorry, Nayeon unnie. You know I can't do that. But you'll find someone, I'm sure. Just don't sleep with them.", Dahyun says and relaxes a little after Nayeon tells her it's okay.

"Maybe you're right and I shouldn't have slept with her. It did kind of make things awkward.", Nayeon mumbles, more to herself than anyone else before remembering something.

"Tell me about that Sana hottie you left with yesterday. She brought you home after you knew her for what? Five minutes? Dahyun, you got game.", Nayeon chuckles and pats her shoulder as if congratulating her. Dahyun is just happy that Nayeon can't see the blush on her cheeks.

"She's nice. She gave me her number but I didn't text her yet...", Dahyun admits sheepishly and takes Nayeon handing her her shirt as a sign to put it back on and that the massage is finished. A part of Dahyun is glad and a part misses it already as she pulls her knees up to her chest and sits across from Nayeon on the big couch.

"Well, my desperate ass would have already texted her but I guess for other reasons than what yours would be. Did she show interest? Genuine interest?", Nayeon asks with a comforting smile.

"I don't know, really. She told me to call whenever I feel like it and wrote down 'use it' next to her number.", Dahyun says and takes the piece of paper out of her pocket, showing it to Nayeon who looks at it like it's some sort of hint to an unsolved crime.

"There's a heart, that's already a very good sign. She also seems to read you pretty well, she knows you wouldn't just text her like that so she told you to do so explicitly. And she's still interested despite knowing what you're like, that's great. She's a keeper! Let's call her.", Nayeon says and claps her hands together excitedly while Dahyun stares at her with her eyes wide opened.

"What? No! I can't call her. What would I say? How do you even know I'm interested?", Dahyun stammers, her hand moving to her mobile phone unconciously, getting ready to hold onto it with her dear life in case Nayeon tries to snatch it from her.

"You're a human being with eyes and she's Sana. You also stared at her like she's the eigth world wonder.", Nayeon shrugs and gets ready to pounce her little friend when Dahyuns speaks up again.  
"That doesn't matter. You shouldn't waste your time on this. On me. And so shouldn't she."

Nayeon doesn't understand how Dahyun could think of herself so lowly. The young girl is a ray of sunshine, she couldn't harm a fly if she wanted to. When Nayeon asked her to get rid of the bee in her bedroom, Dahyun carried it out with her bare hands. _You just have to be gentle, _she said and Nayeon had to chuckle at that because she's everything but gentle while Dahyun is the embodiement of gentleness. She cares and she's so soft and just so _incredibly gentle_ that Nayeon can't help but think that everyone should have a Dahyun. And that every Dahyun then should have a Nayeon to do what this Nayeon is doing now.

"Nayeon? Unnie, no! Stop!", Dahyun yells and tries reaching for her phone but Nayeon's hand against her collarbone is keeping her at distance and Dahyun's arms are just too short to reach. Dahyun tells herself it's just by a little but who are we kidding?

"You know, I was about to fall for your little misery speech but I know better. I suggest you stop trying to fight me or you'll be out of breath when Sana picks up.", Nayeon smirks and turns the mobile phone's screen for Dahyun to look at.

"You didn't! End the call now! Unnie, I'll-"

_"Hello? Minatozaki Sana here."_

Dahyun stays quiet, her eyes wide as Nayeon finally hands her her phone, hissing that she shouldn't dare ending the call because Nayeon will make sure that Sana finds out Dahyun was calling her and was too scared to say anything.

_"Hello? I'm sorry but I can't hear anything, I'll just-"_

Dahyun furrows her brows as Sana stops talking abruptly but doesn't end the call. She watches seconds pass on her screen and prays Sana will just end this nightmare already since she doesn't have the guts to end the call herself but then the impossible happens.

_"Dahyun? It's you, isn't it?"_

"No!", Dahyun says in a state of panic and looks up to see Nayeon facepalming herself and falling backwards on the couch from second-hand embarrassment. A giggle can be heard from the other side of the line and Nayeon asks herself how Dahyun does it. Charming someone by being the oblivious little kid she is. Nayeon is sure that if this was her, Sana would have already hung up.

_"I forgot how cute you were. I mean, I didn't really forget, I actually thought about it a lot. I was so convinced you'd never call and I'd have to force Momo to take me with her next time she sees Chaeyoung, just to meet you again. But you're making this a lot easier and less embarrassing for me."_

There's another giggle, causing Dahyun to smile and blush before she remembers that she has to say something to.

"It's a lot more embarrassing for me though.", Dahyun says, feeling a little proud of herself for stuttering less than usual. She watches Nayeon sit back up with a little smile and raised brows, giving Dahyun a thumbs up.

_"Come see me. I'm practicing and could use some company. You could watch, you could join...whatever you want, even though I'd much prefer the second option."_

Dahyun nearly chokes on her spit at that. Sana can't be serious. See her? Now? And watch her dance? Yeah, no. Not in this lifetime if she wants to make it out alive afterwards.

"I...I'd love to but I'm at Nayeon's, you know her, right? She needs my help so I really can't right now.", Dahyun lies and ignores Nayeon's glare and hisses.

_"The hottie, of course I remember. Not my words but Momo's, I swear! It's okay, maybe some time else then? When are you free?", _ Sana asks, seeming genuinely interested and keen on meeting up with Dahyun. And Dahyun should have seen it coming but she really hoped just this once Nayeon would listen to her and behave. That's until-

"Dahyun? There you are, I already got it fixed but thank you! Oh, you're on the phone? Sorry.", Nayeon fake yells, loud enough for Sana to understand it seems.

_"Is that Nayeon? It seems you're free then?"_

And now we're back to a mildly panicking Dahyun who's flustered and doesn't know what to say.

"I...I guess? But until I'm there, you're probably already done practicing and I don't want to bother you and-"

_"I'm at the studio downtown across from the east campus. Say you'll meet me and someone will let you in. And Dahyun?"_

Dahyun's still too perplexed by the sudden turn of events to answer which seems to be enough of an answer for Sana.

_"You don't have to worry, okay? I'm not like them."_

While Nayeon, who's listening in since it's on speaker, isn't sure what or rather who exactly Sana is referring to, Dahyun understands her perfectly fine. Sana's saying that she's not like those people hurting Dahyun, making fun of her. Because that's who you'd expect Sana to be, isn't it? She's popular, she's pretty, she seems to have it all. She could be like all those other people and easily get away with it but she's not like them. At least she says so. Dahyun doesn't seem to have a choice but to find out herself.

"Okay."

_"Okay. Don't keep me waiting for too long. I'm getting sweatier by the second and I don't want to greet you being already drenched. Hurry."_

And then she hangs up and the two friends are left with silence. At least until Nayeon starts screeching and pulls Dahyun into a hug, swaying them from side to side.

"Oh my god, you just got a date with Sana! A dance date, she'll look so hot.", Nayeon screams and laughs when seeing Dahyun's nervous expression.

"Nayeon unnie, no! This is awful. What do I even wear? I can't go there, not looking like this.", Dahyun stresses and gets up, looking at all her surroundings like she'll find her answer there.

"This is going to be so much fun. I got a heap of clothes that would look great on you, follow me.", Nayeon instructs with a huge smile, walking into her room with Dahyun directly behind her.

"Just imagine. Sana all sweaty and out of breath, helping you dance as she guides your arms and hips and you look into each other's eyes through the mirror, her hands wanderi-"

"Unnie, please. That isn't helping. And I can't wear your clothes, they are so...you."

"And that's why she won't be able to keep her eyes off you. Dahyun, you got a banging body from what I can see, you should show it from time to time. And it's just you and Sana, she definitely won't mind. God, she's really such a flirt, I'm jealous.", Nayeon sighs and ruffles Dahyun's hair before opening her closet, immediately grabbing something and putting it into a duffel bag at the ground.

"There you go. This will do its job, believe me. Text me when you're done, I'll come pick you up. It's getting dark early now and the streets aren't the safest there."

Dahyun furrows her brows at Nayeon's sudden change in tone, accepting the bag and throwing it over her shoulder. Nayeon sounds seriously concerned and it surprises the young one since she doesn't know this side of her new friend yet. But Nayeon is quite a bit older so that might explain it.

"What are you waiting for, kid? Go and get yourself a second date with your Sana unnie.", Nayeon smiles and drags Dahyun towards the door, opening it and ushering Dahyun outside.

"Second?", Dahyun asks in confusion before realizing that this is going to be her first date, their first date. Apparently.

"If she for some reason rejects you, give her my number. No strings attached and all.", Nayeon winks and waves at Dahyun before throwing the door shut right in front of her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and you're looking forward to the next one!   
Thanks for reading, leaving kudos and commenting, it's greatly appreciated :)  
Have a good day/night!


	4. Touch

This is going to be a nightmare, Dahyun thinks and starts walking, hoping for a miracle to happen on her way so she won't have to face the beautiful blonde anymore. She wants to see her, she really does. But the anxious part of her tells her otherwise. It isn't new to her, embarrassment, humiliation, even pain but something about meeting Sana stresses her out a lot more than it should considering her experience in making a fool out of herself.

Thinking about different ways to approach the apparently Japanese, Dahyun soon finds herself in front of the tall building which seems to be the dance studio, at least part of it. And Nayeon was right, this part of town is different. While there are upper class stores, there are also scary looking people roaming the streets. Maybe in hopes of robbing some rich people and maybe they are just normal citizens feeling as small in this fancy part of town as Dahyun.

"Ma'am, may I know your name?"

Dahyun jumps a little and looks to her right, a man in a black suit looking her up and down in a disregarding manner.

"Kim Dahyun. But I'm just here to visit. Sana, do you know her? I think Minazo...kati?", Dahyun tries and cringes when the man rolls his eyes.

"Mina_tozaki _Sana. Of course I know her. You could be a little more original though. Kim Dahyun, you said? And you don't even know her name? Yeah, move on, shorty.", the tall man says and looks over her head as to prove a point. You see, Dahyun knows what rejection feels like, what getting ridiculed feels like. And most of the time she just accepts her fate and moves on but this guy right here is making her really angry. It took her all her courage to let her feet carry her here and not stop and turn around. She set her mind on this, on meeting her unnie and spending time with her and now there's this man trying to destroy it all? Yeah, no way.

"Call her then. She'll tell you that she's awaiting me. She told me not to leave her waiting but here you are, upsetting someone who seems to be a big deal while you're out here acting like you are oh so important. Go on, ask her.", Dahyun bravely lets out, a smirk on her features that quickly washes away as a giggle rings through the air. A giggle that she knows to belong to Sana.

_"Oh my, you really have it in you.", _ Sana says and Dahyun only now understands that her voice is coming out of the little display that's attached to the wall.

_"I only heard the end where you talked about me being a big deal. Also, Hyunjin, let her in, please. I'm waiting in B2."_

Dahyun looks at the tall man who seems annoyed as he presses a button and the door opens.

"Second floor, first room to your right.", he says and Dahyun is quick to make her way to the staircase before she can forget what he said.

The young one tries not to think about Sana having listened in on what she said about her. Right now she should focus on finding a room to change.

Fortunately, Dahyun is quick to find out that the room that man guided her to is a dressing room. A dressing room connected to the practice room Sana is currently in, judging by the big window and the blonde on the other side of it, sitting on the ground with her mobile phone in hand and her hair up in a messy ponytail.

Dahyun thinks about closing the curtain next to the window but then Sana looks her way and doesn't react to Dahyun's awkward wave. At all. Her eyes don't even meet Dahyun's, it's like she can't see her. Oh. The Korean thinks that it must be one of those one-way windows with a mirror on the other side. This, or Sana is playing games with her. Closing the curtain, just to make sure, Dahyun fishes out the clothes Nayeon threw into the bag and spreads them out in front of her, her expression growing shocked. Seriously? Dahyun feels like those shorts won't even cover her butt all the way and the shirt is cut so wide on the sides that she could just as well dance in a bra.

With her cheeks still a little red, Dahyun dares entering the practice room only for her eyes to meet Sana's as the Japanese smiles widely and gets up, ready to greet her visitor.

"There you are. I would love to hug you right now but I'm sweaty so maybe later.", Sana chuckles and then scans Dahyun up and down with the younger one doing the same.

Sana looks great, not like Dahyun expected anything else though. Her baby hair is stuck to her forehead from all the sweat and her white cropped t-shirt is showing off her perfectly sculptured abs with her baggy black sweatpants making her look really cool and fierce. In conclusion, Sana looks so good that it takes Dahyun some seconds to function again.

"Yeah, maybe later. I- I actually brought some clothes but they are Nayeon's since I was at her place when you called-"

"You mean when _you _called?"

"Yes, right. When I called. So they are her clothes and well, not exactly something I'd wear. I considered it, you know? Dancing, I mean. But there's no way now so maybe next time.", Dahyun shrugs and Sana can clearly see that the Korean is actually pretty glad she won't have to dance. Unless...

"Oh, that shouldn't stop you. You can definitely wear some of my clothes. I always have a change here.", Sana smiles and giggles when watching Dahyun's smile fade, carefully grabbing her wrist and pulling her back into the dressing room.

Sana immediately sees where the problem is when Dahyun points at the set of clothes that would never in a million years belong to the small Korean.

"I see. Alright, take this. And this.", Sana says when pulling two items of clothing out of her bag, handing them to Dahyun who eyes them suspiciously.

"Those shorts are really tight. And short. I don't know how that would make me feel any better. No offense.", Dahyun says and Sana can't help but smirk at Dahyun's slightly sassy tone. Her even shorter friend did mention that Dahyun just needs some warming up and is usually a huge dork and maybe Sana is on her way to experience that herself.

"None taken. But they are so called safety pants. Dancers wear them underneath their outfit to make sure they can perform comfortably and nothing will show. So just put them on with Nayeon's shorts on top. And the t-shirt is just a plain white t-shirt. Unless you're wearing a black bra you should be good.", Sana smiles and winks at the blushing girl in front of her that finally accepts the clothes.

"Light blue. I'll be fine.", Dahyun whispers before turning around and therefore letting Sana know that she'll change and would rather do that without getting watched.

With her cheeks heating up too, Sana leaves Dahyun to it. She tries not to think about Dahyun's underwear being her favourite color.

Dahyun looks at the mirror at the back of the door leading to the practice room and checks herself out to make sure she looks presentable and the safety pants are doing their job. They are. Even though they are super short too, they stay pressed against her skin and don't move even when Dahyun nearly does the splits. Noticing how weird she's being, Dahyun shakes her head and finally opens the door, getting greeted by the booming sound of some new pop song playing. The walls are definitely super soundproof.

Sana is quick to pause the song and gesture Dahyun to come closer.

"There's this dance I'm working on. Solo, actually so without the rest of our dance crew. Maybe you wanna watch me dance up to the part where I'm stuck and I'll teach you? It'll be fun, I promise. The dance is really energetic. I've got another one that's a bit calmer and I guess sexier but the choreo really needs improvement so maybe we should stick to-"

"The not sexy one? Yes, please.", Dahyun sighs as she interrupts Sana, hearing that cute giggle again. People don't giggle, Dahyun thinks. They laugh or chuckle or do anything else but giggling. She would have never thought of a person existing that actually _giggles. _Except for a kid. And Sana does still have that child-like energy, Dahyun guesses, but then she's all grown and admittedly super attractive and Dahyun quickly shakes her head as she notices herself spacing out again.

"I asked whether you want to sit down? And start the song?"

Dahyun nods with an embarrassed smile, she really didn't hear Sana before and that's worrying. It's worrying that someone catches her attention without even having to use words, just by their appearance and charisma.

It's also worrying that the apparently only energetic choreo is not only that but really sexy too. Sana definitely knows how to move her body, she has this magical flow about her movements that makes Dahyun's brain go all mushy.

And once again, Dahyun finds herself blushing when Sana catches her spacing out, the older one pointing at the phone in Dahyun's hand to let her know to stop the song. Dahyun does as she's told and feels her heart racing when Sana wiggles her finger, signaling her to come closer and join Sana in front of the mirror.

"How did you like it? Saw anything you didn't like, something that didn't work out too well? Cause no one ever gives me criticism except for Momo and she can be super harsh with it which admittedly made me cry before. Don't tell her though.", Sana says and looks at Dahyun expectantly but the younger one just shrugs.

"Maybe no one criticizes you because there's nothing to criticize? And Momo is just an over-achiever who likes the control, isn't she?", Dahyun suggests and fears she went too far but then Sana laughs and Dahyun feels a little lighter.

"Wow, I would have cut your head off for talking about my best friend like that if it hadn't been true. She really is a controlfreak and an over-achiever but don't let her fool you, she's also the biggest baby in the world. So, wanna start? And can you maybe tuck in your shirt? I need to see your hips, you'll have to use them a lot.", Sana says non-chalantly while Dahyun feels herself blushing again and Sana's eyes on her as she lifts the t-shirt and tucks it into her shorts.

"Sorry but you're taking ages, can I?", Sana asks impaitently as Dahyun tries to make sure she's doing her job neatly but takes way too long doing so. Dahyun's eyes grow wide at that but still, she lifts her arms a little to give Sana space to tuck the shirt in. And the Korean definitely wasn't aware of the close proximity they'd be in when silently agreeing but now she's finding herself with Sana's arms around her waist and her fingers slipping into her shorts to push the hem of the t-shirt down.

"Wow, your waist is so tiny.", Sana mumbles and Dahyun tries hard to get rid of the goosebumps on her arms and legs, thinking it's weird that they are there when she's really not feeling cold at all, quite the opposite actually. Weird.

"Seriously, you got a body to die for, Dahyun.", Sana says with an admiring smile as she leans back and checks whether she did a good job.

"Thanks, I guess.", Dahyun whispers and feels weird getting stared at like that. Mostly when that compliment comes from a person with a stunning body and Dahyun knows she should tell her but she also can't because she's just too shy.

"You're welcome.", Sana smiles widely, not seeming offended at not getting a compliment back at all. You would think that Sana gets compliments left and right and is bothered by not getting them for once but for her it's actually more refreshing than anything.

"Alright, let's get started."

"Dahyun, what's going on? It's only been one hour.", Nayeon complains as Dahyun gets into her car, wearing clothes that are definitely not all Nayeon's and somehow missing her duffelbag.

"I can't do this, unnie. Please drive. She had to answer a call when I ran away.", Dahyun breathes out, sounding like she just ran a marathon which she kind of did. From the corner of her eyes, Dahyun can still see the rude man that didn't let her in, standing in front of the door and eyeing them suspiciously which is probably understandable after Dahyun left in such a hurry.

"You _what?_ You ran away? What the hell, why?", Nayeon questions and watches Dahyun's eyes flicker to the gas pedal that she's not pushing, deciding to ignore the younger one's silent plea.

Nayeon's let down windows allow the two girls to hear the soft voice that's now cutting through the air.

"Dahyun? Dahyun!", Sana yells and approaches the car with Nayeon's bag over her shoulder, looking a little exhausted as well.

Nayeon leans forward a little to be able to look past Dahyun and at Sana, her hand moving to the younger one's upper back and moving it slowly to calm the slightly shaking Korean down.

"Sana, hi.", Nayeon smiles and Sana greets her back before focusing back on Dahyun.

"I'm sorry, Dahyun. I would have run after you sooner if the call hadn't been so urgent. Can we talk? Please. I want to know what I did wrong.", Sana says and focuses solely on the blue haired girl.

"Yeah, same.", Nayeon mumbles and asks Sana to leave them for a second which the Japanese does reluctantly, saying she'll wait inside.

"Okay and now tell me exactly what happened. I want all the details."

_Dahyun watches herself in the mirror, her arms above her head and wrists crossed while Sana is standing behind her with her hands on Dahyun's hips, guiding the younger one._

_"Okay, good. Keep your arms where they are and now move your hips. To the right first, then to the left and at the end, you'll have to move them in a circular motion, okay?", Sana asks, holding Dahyun's gaze and smiling when she nods slowly._

_Sana is careful as to not hold onto Dahyun's waist too tightly when guiding it to the right, making sure the Korean's upper body doesn't move too much and her arms stay in place._

_"Wow, perfect, you're a natural.", Sana compliments as Dahyun's hips nearly move by themselves and the Japanese loosens her grip, watching Dahyun get it right on the first try._

_"Okay. Now, do that again once more. But make sure your back is straight.", Sana says and moves one hand to Dahyun's stomach and one to her upper back, trying to correct Dahyun's posture a little when the younger one finds herself stumbling backwards, pushing Sana's arms off in a hurry as if she'd catch a disease should her hands linger on her body for another second. _

"And then what?", Nayeon questions, being totally confused. It sounded like everything went pretty well.

"Then I ran.", Dahyun whispers.

"I ran and called you and saw Sana following until she stopped because her phone rang. That's it. And please, just please don't ask anymore questions. Can we just go?", the younger one sighs and flinches when Nayeon grabs her hand, squeezing it quite hard.

"We won't leave until you've talked to Sana. Sorry, honey.", Nayeon says and smiles at Dahyun in what's probably supposed to be a sympathetic manner. Only that Dahyun sees it as the devil's smile. Even her cutest and most heartfelt pout doesn't seem to do its job so Dahyun gets out of the car with a sigh, closing the door behind her extra loudly before walking back up to the man waiting at the door. Thinking he'd just let her through since Sana is literally on the other side of the door, Dahyun nearly runs into the glass when the man doesn't budge, acting like she isn't even there.

"Can you please open the door? Sana is right there.", Dahyun says in an annoyed tone, having had enough from the man's blunt rudeness. He's a grown man and that makes his behaviour even more disgusting.

The guy taps a little button on his phone and Dahyun watches Sana appear behind the glass door next to her, looking a little mad herself.

"From now on, Dahyun is allowed to enter this building whenever she wants, okay? Give her a pass card, remember her face, whatever it takes for her to get in at any given time. You got that?", Sana asks and Dahyun corrects herself. She looks _really _mad. And she sounds mad too. Something about Sana being mad because she's not getting treated right, makes Dahyun feel all warm on the inside.

"Sorry about him.", Sana says when she ushers Dahyun inside, sending the guard one last glare before closing the door and making her way towards a part of the entrance hall that looks like a waiting area.

While Dahyun sits down in one armchair, Sana chooses the one next to her and leans forward before speaking up again.

"Dahyun, I'm sorry if I did something wrong. My dance teacher when I was younger always told me to tell her how I'm feeling. Always, even if I didn't want to. So I'm doing the same thing with you right now because I don't think I can fall asleep without knowing how you're feeling and what went wrong."

Dahyun could cry at how genuine Sana sounds right now, it's something she isn't used to. It makes Dahyun wonder whether Sana is always like this or if it's just with her.

"You didn't do anything wrong, I just...I'm not good with skinship, sudden skinship mostly. It just startled me and I guess my initiate reaction was to run, sorry about that.", Dahyun mumbles and takes notice of Sana's right hand resting on her armrest, palm up as if it's a silent offer.

"I'm sorry for just touching you like that without permission. I'm just so used to it since dancing with a partner can be quite intimate and teaching someone as well. Next time, I-"

"Can we do something else if you really want a next time? I really don't like dancing.", Dahyun rushes out, interrupting the blonde who isn't sure whether she's more startled by Dahyun's sudden interruption or her hand slipping into her own one. Judging by Dahyun's surprised face when she looks down at their hands, she didn't really plan on doing that.

"Of course, I want there to be a next time. This one got cut short but I won't let you off the hook that easily again. I'll text you, okay? I've got your number now so prepared to be showered by text messages.", Sana says with a smile, carefully squeezing Dahyun's hand a little which the younger one doesn't seem to mind.

"Okay. I wouldn't mind that since no one ever texts me. Except for Nayeon unnie nowadays. She's also still waiting so I should probably go.", Dahyun says and Sana feels better now that they've talked and the Korean seems more relaxed.

"You probably should.", Sana whispers but keeps holding on to the small hand, her gaze fixed on Dahyun's.

"Yeah. I'll just...go then.", Dahyun chuckles and slowly pulls her hand away, picking Nayeon's bag up from the floor.

"See you.", Sana smiles and waves the small one goodbye as she rushes out of the building in embarrassment. Dahyun still can't believe she just grabbed Sana's hand like that when she just told her she doesn't like skinship. Now Sana probably thinks she's a hypocrite. Or a liar. Or she thinks she's a freak like everyone else does.

"So, did you tell your hot girlfriend that she's a little too hot for you to handle?"

Dahyun sighs at Nayeon's annoying joke and closes her eyes as she leans her head back against the headrest. Nayeon seems to understand that she's not in the mood, judging by the car getting into motion and driving off. After a couple of seconds, Dahyun hears a little _pling! _Coming from her phone which she quickly fishes out of the bag, noticing that she's still wearing Sana's clothes. Damn it. But then she sees the message and can't stop a big smile from spreading on her face.

Sana

_I forgot to tell you that you looked really pretty today so I guess I'll do it now. Better late than never, am I right?_

5:53 pm

Sana

_You looked really pretty, Dahyun-ah :)_

5:53 pm


	5. I'm sorry

This entire story got deleted off my laptop. No jokes, I don't have anything anymore and just thinking about the hours of time that I spent writing on it makes me sick. I had about 17 pages prepared which makes about four chapters and it's all gone. I had plans for this story to develop in a certain way, touching serious topics and issues but now all the process I've made is just deleted. The platform I'm writing on got an update and after that update I tried opening my story to keep on writing but there wasn't a single world left which honestly nearly made me cry. Mostly because I knew that I wouldn't rewrite those 17 pages, I just really can't. There were quite a few really emotional scenes and in no way could I just rewrite them like it's the first time and nothing has happened. It really wouldn't be the same anymore and would destroy what I had in mind for this story.   
Now, I'm not sure what to do right now. There are two options.

1\. I'll continue the story where I left off writing it and I'll give you a chapter full of Information that gives you an idea of everything that has happened leading up to where I'd continue writing and uploading. I know that's weird and I know that many of you wouldn't like that but it's an option.  
2\. I'll start writing another new story. 

While I would love to continue where I left off, it won't be the same since there's so much missing, so many key scenes and little twists that were supposed to make you think about the story and what might be the overall plot. It's on you to decide though, I'd be happy with either one of those two options (as happy as I can be about having lost so many pages).  
For the second one, it'd be a brand new start. And if you'd like me to start off new, please let me know any ideas of what concept you'd like to see such as (these are examples, of course) Vampire Dahyun and Human Sana or Tourist Sana and Tour guide Dahyun, etc.   
Let me know about your ideas, I'd figure out the overall plot myself but I wouldn't mind getting some concept ideas.

Again, it's your decision and I don't prefer one over the other so choose whatever you'd like to read, I'll see what I can do.

Now to another topic that I don't want to get in too much but still mention.   
Please, to everyone who sees this, be respectful and nice and just good. In real life or on the Internet, it doesn't matter. There are people out there struggling and listening to your words, reading them. Please don't be hateful and rude and as disgusting as some people just are to one another. I hope none of you is one of those people and if you are, you're really not welcome here. I know there is nothing I can do to stop you from reading this but just know that you're not appreciated here.  
I'm just really glad that I can't relate to feeling the need to talk badly about other people, to put them down. It's really not that hard to just be respectful and nice.   
Also, rudeness doesn't equal having an opinion. They are two very separate things and if you don't know the difference, I hope you'll figure it out as soon as possible.


	6. The Summary. Thank you.

Okay, since pretty much all of you asked me to continue this story, that's what I'll do. Thank you so much for leaving kind words and already being so invested in this story, I'm really happy about that. And thanks for letting me know your opinion, I'm glad you left comments and let me know what you want me to do. 

So, here we go, I guess (also, ignore all the different tenses I used that totally don't go together but hey). In case you've got any questions about the summary, just ask in the comments and I can tell you more about a specific scene or moment since this sadly won't be too detailed. Just know that I spent a lot of time on the chapters that I'm about to briefly summarize and that everything was way more emotional and entertaining than I could possibly recreate.

(All of this probably won't be proofread so sorry in advance! I just don't feel like reading through this, I just want to get it over with tbh)

So, we left off with Dahyun reading those text messages from Sana. The next scene was then Dahyun and Nayeon entering the former's apartment and Momo enveloping Dahyun in a tight hug, saying how she's curious as to how Dahyun made Sana so 'obsessed with her' which Dahyun ignores since the only thing she can really think about in that moment is that Momo is way too close so she starts panicking a little and her thoughts are going crazy until Chaeyoung appears and tells Momo to stop. The Japanese does as she's told and Dahyun stumbles back into Nayeon's arms where she feels safe, the oldest taking care of her and calming her down a little until Dahyun can sort her thoughts again. Next, Dahyun walks up to Momo and quickly hugs the apologizing girl, explaining that it's okay and she just doesn't enjoy sudden skinship like that a whole lot, obviously an understatement. You would then find out that it's a totally different thing when Dahyun initiates body contact, she likes knowing what's about to happen and being in control of a situation so she doesn't mind initiating hugs or cuddles.

While Nayeon insists on leaving since she knows she's not welcome, Momo and Dahyun insist that she should stay despite Chaeyoung obviously not being too fond of that idea. But of course, Nayeon is also a huge tease and likes mocking the youngest so she stays, rubbing it a little into Chaeyoung's face. Momo and Chaeyoung had pizza ordered and they all decide to watch a movie when the more or less couple leaves to wait for the pizza in the kitchen, Nayeon and Dahyun staying behind.

Nayeon catches Dahyun looking at the text messages that Sana sent her and tells her that she should definitely answer which Dahyun does, embarrassing herself a little because she starts rambling via text about how she thinks Sana looked pretty too that day, only to correct herself that she looks pretty everyday and then say that she obviously only met her twice but since she looked good on both occasions she figured that she's always that beautiful. She also invited Sana over since Momo said she loves horror movies and they are about to watch one (not knowing that Momo already texted her before and the blonde is already on her way). Just imagine a little spam from Dahyun since she always has something to add or correct herself, it was pretty cute.

Nayeon then stopped her from sending even more stuff and she takes away her phone until they hear the pling of a message coming in and Nayeon says that she wants to read it first, causing the two to bicker and playfully fight on the couch since Dahyun wants her mobile phone back but Nayeon isn't making it easy for her, their height difference also adding to that.

They stop fighting when Sana suddenly appears in the living room and says that they should just ask her whatever they're trying to find out, having overheard a little bit of the conversation. Dahyun just continues to stare at her (Nayeon too), thinking about how pretty she looks again. Sana then asks her whether she's fine since Dahyun looks all red and flustered with the younger one saying she's okay and Momo and Chaeyoung calling Sana to help in the kitchen. Shortly after, Sana and Momo come back and Momo is about to drop the plate with the pizza but Sana catches it before letting it drop herself which upsets Dahyun to say the least.

The plate was one her grandmother gave her (only a week before she passed) with the intention of Dahyun using it for special occasions so it meant a lot to her and she doesn't handle it being destroyed all that well...Chaeyoung enters and Dahyun immediately confronts her and pretty much yells at her, asking how she could have let them use that plate when she knows it holds a lot of memories to her. Chaeyoung isn't one to hold back which we already know so she tells Dahyun that there probably won't ever be an occasion special enough to use that plate and that it's already out of the ordinary for her to have friends over so this is as special as it get in her lonely life.

After a little bit, Dahyun runs off and into her room, being overwhelmed by the situation. Obviously, Nayeon is immediately all up in Chaeyoung's face and the two yell at each other before Sana and Momo intervene and hold the two back from having an actual physical fight yet again.

Nayeon thinks about how Chaeyoung must know about whatever is 'wrong' with Dahyun but still decides to treat her that bad which makes her even more mad and she accuses Sana of not caring since she told Nayeon to stop fighting with Chaeyoung but Sana tells her she does care, she's just not letting her emotions control her.

Telling Nayeon to calm down, Sana decides that she will look after Dahyun, thinking how she wants her to know that not only Nayeon cares but herself too.

She finds Chaeyoung crying in Momo's arms in the hallway and the youngest stops her before entering Dahyun's room, telling her that she loves Dahyun so much even when she can't show it all that well and keeps hurting her. Chaeyoung also says that Sana should only go inside if she plans on staying in Dahyun's life which Sana does.

Upon entering, Sana finds the room to be quite the opposite of welcoming and personal, it's just white walls and her furniture, no pictures or colors or even stuffed animals, nothing compared to Sana's room that we obviously haven't seen yet.

Right next to the door, she finds Dahyun sitting with her knees hugged to her chest, her face hidden behind her arms. She asks Dahyun whether she can stay in the room and is pretty convinced Dahyun nodded but after a few minutes of Sana just walking around in the room and taking in all the barely there details, Dahyun speaks up, asking why she's still there which Sana confuses as her not wanting her there.

Dahyun quickly explains that she means why Sana would want to stay with her, why she's making all this effort. She accuses Sana of probably just thinking she's like an experiment, someone to figure out and then drop, she doesn't understand why Sana would keep her around when she can have so much better and so much more normal and less dramatic.

Sana asks whether she can sit down and Dahyun allows her so she sits down next to her and starts explaining herself.

She talks about how the industry (dancing; the company they're in is quite big and well-known) can be so cruel and they are just getting sexualized left and right without being allowed to speak up about it since even though they are quite up high with their 'careers', there's always one higher up the latter who could destroy it all for them and Sana also needs the money. She says that people are the complete opposite of being genuine, most of them are fake or just there to either hate on them or, again, sexualize them, being highly inappropriate around them. So she tells Dahyun how she thinks that the Korean is the exact opposite of all those people. She seems genuine and nice and caring and that a few tears here and there won't scare her away.

Upon hearing all that, Dahyun takes her hand in hers, visibly having calmed down. Dahyun tells Sana that it's okay she broke her plate and how maybe that moment actually is the special occasion her grandmother was talking about. End of that whole scene.

The next scene starts with Nayeon, Momo and Dahyun being alone in the apartment and Dahyun bothering Momo and asking her whether she's in an actual relationship with Chaeyoung, the Korean having warmed up to her quite a bit.

Momo doesn't really answer and instead tells Nayeon that she should leave soon since Chaeyoung will come back home in ten minutes or something. When Dahyun asks why Chaeyoung can't accept that they're friends, Momo says that's not it and it's not about them being friends.

Meanwhile, Nayeon is getting clingy again and placing her head in Momo's lap, asking for ice cream since Momo is eating some. The Japanese is quick to explain that that's the reason for Chaeyoung disliking Nayeon, she's scared that the oldest will take Momo away from her which Dahyun doesn't understand at first but then she keeps on thinking about how clingy and touchy Nayeon always is with Momo.

Momo proceeds to ignore the begging Nayeon until she smears some ice cream onto her nose and Nayeon pushes her onto her back and plops down on top of her, cleaning her nose up on Momo's cheek. Of course, that's exactly when Chaeyoung comes in, Sana right behind her. Nayeon is quick to get off of Momo and hug Dahyun, knowing that it's best for her to leave as soon as possible but also sending a little smirk Chaeyoung's way before walking off.

The youngest is then quick to order Momo into her room, both of them leaving the room so that only Sana and Dahyun are left who decide on moving over into Dahyun's room where Sana declares that she has a present for Dahyun, fishing a bouqet of flowers out of a bag.

Sana says that Dahyun's rooms needs some color and she just thought the flowers looked pretty so she bought them. Dahyun thanks her and gets a vase, telling Sana she'll deal with it since she'd rather not have that one broken too, lightly joking around with the older one and telling her to get comfortable while she's getting some water for the flowers.

When she comes back, Sana is laying on her bed and Dahyun soon joins her on it but obviously still keeps a bit of distance. It is then that 'weird' sounds are coming from the next room and Dahyun starts worrying that someone might be hurt since there's a banging noise against the wall coming from Chaeyoung's room and groans. Sana is quick to take the thick blanket and pull it over their bodies, covering them up before turning the flashlight on her mobile phone on, as well as some quiet music to blend out the noises since she obviously correctly recognizes them for what they truly are. She then also thinks back to the times she had slept with Momo where they both decided that while the sex is good, they are better off as just friends, having mistaken their feelings when they first got to know each other.

Sana explains to Dahyun what those sounds are and shushes her when the younger one says that she's so inexperienced and immature and dense for her age, telling her that there's nothing to worry about and being inexperienced in sexual things doesn't make her immature or anything else like that. Dahyun sheepishly admits that she thought about asking Nayeon to teach her how to kiss before and Sana tries hard not to laugh but Dahyun notices and turns away, whining from embarrassment and pouting.

Sana begs her to turn back around before telling her that there's no need to worry about being a bad kisser since there's always two people to a kiss and it's never just one person's fault, it'll all work out perfectly in the end and even if it doesn't, if the person really cares about her, they'd just work on it.

During a couple of seconds of silence and Sana having her eyes closed, Dahyun stares at her, again thinking about her beauty but then Sana catches her and asks her whether she was staring at her, obviously teasing the younger one who grows red and insists that she wasn't, there's just not much to look at in their little hide-out.

Suddenly, Nayeon calls and tells them to come meet her at a tattoo parlor, saying she suddenly felt like getting a tattoo and she'll wait for ten minutes before entering if they won't come. The oldest asks them why their sound is so weird and Sana explains that they are underneath a blanket since Chaeyoung and Momo are being too loud and Dahyun quickly intervenes and (rather unnecessarily) explains that they're having sex to which Nayeon just replies with an 'I know, babe, but thanks', her new thing being to give Dahyun cute nicknames.

When Sana and Dahyun get up to meet Nayeon, Dahyun walks straight past Momo, eager to find out what Nayeon is planning. Sana is being noisy though and can't help but leave a comment about how she lasted longer back then. When noticing Chaeyoung's eyes grow wide and her being jealous, Sana keeps going, saying she hopes that Momo's stamina is better since she'll obviously need it.

Sana isn't aware that Dahyun overheard everything and really dislikes the new information she just got. On their way to the studio, Dahyun is quite and walks a little ahead of Sana which the Japanese immediately notices, asking Dahyun what's wrong. The Korean says it's nothing while cursing herself for feeling so weird about finding out that Momo and Sana were a thing once, knowing it's really none of her business.

Sana notices that Dahyun seems annoyed and off so she stops and when Dahyun doesn't feel her presence anymore, she looks back to see Sana standing a good ten metres away, obviously waiting for an explanation. Dahyun gestures her over and tells her that she's sorry for acting this way and that she just doesn't feel too good at the moment, insisting that it's nothing. Suddenly, Nayeon appears out of nowhere and makes a comment about that being Sana and Dahyun's second date.

Sana is obviously confused at that and tells Nayeon to go ahead before asking Dahyun what that is about, not minding hearing Nayeon say that but just being curious which Dahyun confuses for Sana strongly disliking the idea of them having a date at all.

Dahyun says that Nayeon was just joking around and considered the time they met at the dance studio a date, explaining that she doesn't see it that way though. Dahyun also adds that Sana doesn't have to worry, she's not like all those people that just blindly fall for Sana. The younger one then goes ahead and enters the tattoo studio, realizing after about ten minutes that Sana left. Dahyun isn't aware that Sana didn't enjoy what she told her, having taken it as rather offensive. End of that scene.

Next, we have Dahyun texting Sana after three days and saying that she'll stop texting her now since she takes Sana not answering her as a sign that she's bothering her. Defeated, she admits to Nayeon that she can't stop thinking about Sana but the oldest tells her she shouldn't worry and that Sana will come back around which Dahyun highly doubts. The Korean then gets into bed with Nayeon and they fall asleep all cuddled up with Nayeon obviously being super clingy but Dahyun is already used to it so she just lets her.

Dahyun gets woken up by someone bursting into her room, talking about how sorry they are. It's Sana but as soon as she notices Nayeon and Dahyun in each other's arms, she turns around and runs off, yelling at Momo that she should back off. Dahyun is more than confused and gets up but Sana is already out the door. Asking Momo what happened and whether she should follow her, the Japanese says that she'll tell Dahyun once she promises she won't drop Sana, no matter what and that she'll be there for her. Dahyun promises her that immediately and Momo starts telling her about Sana's mother being sick, having cancer.

She's had it before about five years ago but the doctors got it under control after about a year and nothing has happened ever since. Dahyun finds out that the day she met up with Sana at the dance studio, that call Sana got was from her mother, telling her she won't be home for dinner since she got her check-up moved to the evening.

It was after Sana ran off when Nayeon got her tattoo that she found out the cancer is back and her mother got hospitalized again. That's why she didn't reach out to Dahyun, her mind being occupied with other things. Momo also tells Korean how Sana doesn't allow herself to even get some proper sleep or a meal, she's either in the hospital to be with her mum or she's at the studio and practicing. But she also doesn't let Momo help her, she just shuts everyone out.

So Dahyun gets ready after finding all that out and goes to the studio, thinking that's where she'll find her. But Sana is nowhere to be seen in any of the practice rooms- After searching around a bit, Dahyun notices that there's gardens that belong to the building and she thinks back to a moment she shared with the Japanese and Nayeon. They were at a market and Sana found these flowers, saying they're pretty but that she never got flowers as a romantic gesture. Nayeon argues that nothing about flowers is romantic and that they're just always used to get away with things, saying that she only ever saw someone getting flowers from their partners when they made a mistake and hurt them, most of them having cheated but thinking that flowers apparently make it better.

Sana still stands with her opinion that they are romantic and a beautiful gesture.

So the present Dahyun decides to pick some flowers from the entrance to the garden even though it says it's forbidden, she just wants to make Sana happy again. As predicted, Sana is indeed in the garden, sitting on a bench all alone, crying.

When she sees Dahyun, she can't help but smile anyway, asking whether Momo told her to which Dahyun admits she did. The Korean feels a little ashamed of herself when Sana points out that she knows she picked the flowers but Sana tells her it's cute so that eases Dahyun's mind a little for having done something forbidden.

After that, Sana gets quiet a little and then asks Dahyun whether Nayeon's not only a good cuddler but kisser too. Dahyun explains that she never actually planned on kissing Nayeon and that she really dislikes that thought now but she also dares to ask Sana whether she's jealous, not in a teasing way but a serious one, the Korean being curious whether she's interpreting the signs right.

Sana is quick to change the topic and tells Dahyun that she doesn't want to talk about her mum right now if that's what she came for.

Okay, that's pretty much where I left off. It's kind of a long summary but I still didn't really get into detail at all, I swear there was a lot more going on and it was all usually either entertaining and fun or really emotional and heartbreaking. There were so many little clues here and there and important little snippets that I had to leave out now so that sucks. That basically means that I'll go a lot slower with my story and the overall plot now so that you're able to get back into the story and characters and will still get to guess what'll happen based on a few hints that I'll cooperate into my writing.

I hope this wasn't too much of a mess and you don't regret asking me to keep writing on this.


	7. Fingers crossed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while but here you go.   
I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

“Would you do me a favor?”

Dahyun looks to her left and at Sana, scared that it's too early do ask for something but after all, Sana said she didn't want to talk about it. It's worth a shot, even though she probably won't get Sana to agree with her offer, according to Momo at least.

“Whatever you want.”, Sana smiles and Dahyun can't help but think how good it feels to see her smiling again. Sana's fingers lightly brush over Dahyun's as she takes the flowers out of her hand, slowly twirling them in her hands to admire them from every angle. The Japanese didn't expect Dahyun to have such good color coordination skills after seeing her all-white and sterile looking room. She will definitely remember not to underestimate her new-found friend anymore.

“You have to promise that you'll do what I'll be asking you for.”, Dahyun says, feeling a little bit more confident after having made Sana smile. Risking a lasting look, Dahyun notices that you can barely tell that Sana was just crying a few minutes ago, the bags under her eyes still very visible though.

“You could ask me to jump down a bridge and you want me to make a promise here?”, Sana chuckles but Dahyun can still see the untamed emotions in her eyes, the fatigue.

“I would never ask you to do that.”, Dahyun whispers, feeling a little disappointed at Sana suggesting something like that, fun or not. But then she feels those cold but soft fingers again, this time slipping in between her own, not just an accidental brush but a determined gesture.

“I know, sorry. And I promise. See, our pinky fingers are kind of locked.”

Dahyun looks down at their hands and Sana trying her best to hook her pinky around Dahyun's. Glancing up, she sees Sana's tongue poking out between her lips, she's really trying her hardest.

“Sleep with me.”, Dahyun says, not in the slightest aware of what she's suggesting there. Sana's eyes grow wide at that before she notices how innocently the Korean looks at her.

“You'll have to elaborate on that.”, Sana chuckles nervously, trying her best to not look at Dahyun's lips that are forming a cute pout right now.

“I want you to come home with me and sleep. I could use some more sleep and you do too.”

If it weren't for Dahyun sounding so stern but also cute when saying that, Sana would have already been up and left. But it's Dahyun. It's innocent little Dahyun who truly looks like she needs some sleep. It should bother Sana that the Korean is asking her for this, it would definitely bother her if it was Momo. But she isn't Momo, Dahyun is always this careful and soft and not even for a second did Sana feel like her new friend is pitying her.

It takes a long sigh and groan but then Sana is standing up, bouqet in one hand and the other extended towards Dahyun.

“Come on then.”, Sana says and tries not to think about how weak she is for giving in to Dahyun that easily. She should be up on her feet, practicing or seeing her mum but here she is, completely under a certain Korean's spell.

It's when Sana finds herself in Chaeyoung and Dahyun's kitchen that she regrets making this decision. Momo is staring at her and she has been doing so for the past few minutes. No words, just eye contact that Sana desperately tries to avoid. Dahyun told her to wait here but she's taking forever in the bathroom and the pizza won't be done for another twelve minutes or so. Sana tells herself that she should really try eating healthier but who is she kidding, cooking is an effort she's not ready to make.

A tiny giggle escapes Sana's lips when she sees Dahyun walking in, her right sleeve completely soaked up to her elbow.

“What were _you _trying to do?”, Sana asks and gestures Dahyun over to the sink where she grabs a handful of the Korean's sweater's sleeve and wrings them until there's no water coming out anymore.

“I ran you a hot bath but kind of dropped my glasses in there and kind of forgot to push my sleeve up before getting them back out.”, Dahyun admits sheepishly and shoots Momo a playful glare when she hears her laughing.

“A bath, hm? You're trying to get me naked?”, Sana teases and pokes Dahyun's side jokingly, the younger one blushing and vehemently shaking her head, repeating that that isn't her intention.

“Sana.”

Hearing Momo say her name like that, Sana looks up with a frown. What's Momo's problem?

“You're making her uncomfortable.”, Momo simply says and points at Dahyun who is looking everywhere but at them.

Sana just scoffs, ignoring the little pang in her heart at the possibility of having made Dahyun feel like that around her, and looks back at Momo.

“Good to know that you know her so well.”, she says and checks on the pizza again, just to do something and act like she isn't as bothered as she actually is.

“Well, I didn't disappear on her the past few days after all.”

Sana freezes in her spot, her back still facing her best friend. She didn't just say that, Sana thinks and blinks rapidly to get rid of the few tears that are trying to make their way through her lashes. The Japanese can't think straight enough to come up with one of her usually witty answers so she does what she does best in those moments.

Dahyun quickly moves out of the way when Sana turns and rushes past her, regretting it the second she does so. This is the second time she's letting her run off. The Korean sighs when she notices that Sana is only running to her room and not out of the apartment.

“Babe, I don't think that was necessary.”, says Chaeyoung when she walks up to Momo, having heard everything from the living room and feeling bad for Sana.

Meanwhile, Dahyun decides to follow Sana and try to comfort her, something she knows she's not the best at but hey, Nayeon always tells her that people appreciate the effort you make and that the outcome doesn't matter all that much so why not try?

After debating whether to knock on her own door and deciding against it, Dahyun steps into her room to find Sana standing in the middle of it, her back facing her.

Dahyun gulps before approaching the blonde and stopping right behind her. What to say, what to say, what to say? Dahyun doesn't want to sound mean or rude but she also wants to get behind why Sana is acting so...bitchy as Chaeyoung would probably say. Said Korean still didn't talk to her in days but that's a topic for a different day.

“Why are you so cold?”, Dahyun asks and stretches out her arm to place her hand on Sana's shoulder, deciding against it last minute and retracting the slightly shaking limb.

Sana wraps her arms around herself, trying her best to not project the anger she's feeling towards Momo on Dahyun. She doesn't deserve that.

“I'm always cold, you said it yourself a few days ago.”, Sana says and despite her body telling her to step back in hopes of Dahyun wrapping her arms around her, she takes a step forward, creating more distance.

“I don't mean your body, unnie. You're cold towards Momo. Why?”

A sad smile forms on Sana's lips and the Japanese finally turns around.

“She treats me like a baby or something that can break any minute. Just differently from how she is when my mum isn't sick. She did it back then and she's doing it now and it sucks. Everything is changing right now and I can't even come home to my best friend treating me like she usually does because she's only looking at me with concern or pity and I'm so sick of it. The only constant in my life is dancing. And even there, Momo comes to terrorize me.”

Dahyun's mind is running crazy right now as she tries to come up with things to say. She has never been in a situation like that, never had to experience a loved one being so sick that it's endangering their life. She did have Chaeyoung being concerned too but she never minded it. In contrary, she liked it. So how is she supposed to give advice to her or comfort her when she doesn't have a clue how Sana must be feeling right now? Just then, Dahyun remembers what Momo once told her.

“_Unnie? Why are you always so close with Sana when you're with Chaeyoung?”_

“_You're so cute, Dahyunie. Sana is just my best friend so Chaeyoung has nothing to worry about. And I happen to have a very cuddly best friend who loves skinship too much for her own good. You'll experience that too someday. Oh and if you get her mad or sad, hug her, cuddle her...hell, kiss her if you want to, she won't be able to resist you then. I don't think I ever ended a fight with her through talking it out, we just hug and that's it.”_

“_I don't think that's a very healthy way of doing it.”_

“_Eh.”_

“Sana unnie? Can I hug you?”

There is hesitation in Dahyun's voice as she takes a small step forward and looks up at Sana with her puppy eyes. You would guess that Dahyun is the one needing the hug and not Sana.

But the Japanese just smiles and nods, getting rid of the distance between them when she wraps her arms around Dahyun's neck and pulls her close.

Dahyun feels Sana nuzzling into her neck and can't help but smile, Momo was right when she said she was cuddly. So Dahyun gives in to the warmth of Sana's body, a warmth she didn't expect when Sana is usually so cold to the touch, her hands always freezing. With her arms around Sana's middle, Dahyun finds herself enjoying the contact, even finding comfort in it. She should tell Nayeon about it someday, she'd be proud of her for not pushing Sana away. Nayeon. That girl really became a reliable friend over the last two weeks and Dahyun is more than glad to have found her, even if the way they met could be considered quite controversial. Even Momo, Momo has been understanding and nice to her since they met, even though it took Dahyun a few days to get over the fact that another person is yet not interested in her but Chaeyoung. And Chaeyoung? Dahyun would rather not think about that right now.

Not when she gets back to reality and the present and starts wondering for how long this hug is already going on. Dahyun is convinced it has been well over a minute. That's longer than she has ever hugged anyone. Maybe that's a good sign. Maybe it'll be easier from now on. Maybe not.

“Thank you, Dahyunie. I needed that.”, Sana says as she pulls away, her hands remaining intertwined behind Dahyun's neck.

“I didn't know what to say so I-”

“It's okay. Sometimes there's nothing to say. If you don't mind, I'd take up on that hot bath offer. Could I maybe borrow some of your clothes? I don't want to get into your bed with the ones I'm wearing.”, Sana says and looks surprisingly shy when asking Dahyun for a change of clothes.

So does Dahyun feel when she is reminded of being back together in bed with Sana. But this time they'll be sleeping so it'll be fine, right? There's nothing to worry about as long as she doesn't start talking about practicing kissing with Nayeon again. Sana didn't enjoy hearing about that, it seems.

“Sure. I already have a towel and pajamas there, they're for you.”, Dahyun says, trying to add confidence to her words so she wouldn't sound so shy about the thought of Sana in her clothes.

And then there's that awkward moment of silence where both don't know what exactly to do right now. While Dahyun is nibbling on her lower lip and avoiding eye contact while also wanting to make sure Sana won't notice she's avoiding her gaze, the Japanese seems to be contemplating something else. There's something she wants to do. But she isn't too sure it's something she _should _be doing. So she decides against it. For her, it would just be a simple kiss on the cheek but for Dahyun it's probably more than that and Sana can't stand the thought of scaring the Korean away with her affection. She'll find other ways of showing her that she cares and that she appreciates Dahyun.

“Thanks. I'll try to be quick.”, Sana says with a smile and is about to leave when Dahyun blocks her way, seemingly surprised at her own action.

“Just...don't hurry. I'll make sure the pizza stays warm.”, Dahyun stutters, embarrassed at herself.

With a giggle, Sana nods and thanks the blushing girl, ruffling through her hair to which Dahyun replies with whining.

“You're worse than Nayeon unnie.”, Dahyun complains and follows Sana out of the room.

“Ouch, that hurts. I hope you take that back once I'm done or you can find yourself a new friend.”

With that, Sana walks off, leaving a troubled Dahyun behind. She surely didn't mean that, right? Yes, that was just a joke. At least, Dahyun hopes it was. She doesn't even want to think about possibly losing Sana after she already feels so attached to that girl.

“You got her to clean herself up, eat and sleep, huh? Impressive.”

Dahyun only notices that she has been wandering off into the kitchen after she's finding herself in front of Momo who's sitting across the island counter and munching away on some cookies she baked with Chaeyoung the day before.

“She can still change her mind.”, Dahyun mumbles, looking for something to occupy herself with.

“Chaeyoung is worrying about you.”

Those words don't even fully register in Dahyun's mind until a few seconds later. Chaeyoung? They didn't talk in days, Dahyun didn't even see her all that much, except for when she's making out with Momo on the couch but even then, Chaeyoung doesn't look up.

“Why would she?”, Dahyun chuckles in a mocking tone, acting like she doesn't still get affected by how Chaeyoung's feeling. They've been friends for years after all. Best friends.

“She thinks Nayeon unnie is playing with you. She kicked her out after you left this morning. Told her to not bother coming back.”, Momo explains, keeping her head low.

“What?”, Dahyun asks in shock and stands up straight as if that would make her any taller and intimidating. Clenching her jaw, Dahyun feels something stirring inside of her that only ever comes up with Chaeyoung. She's the only one that can trigger those feelings that she usually never lets out.

Dahyun doesn't know why though.

“Hey, Dahyun. Dahyun-ah! You're spacing out!”, Momo yells and leans forward, flicking Dahyun against the forehead to get her out of her trance. Needless to say, it works and Momo is now finding herself opposite of a complaining Dahyun.

“I know you're mad at Chaeyoung but please don't go crazy on her. And we both know Nayeon will stick around so don't worry about that.”, Momo says in a calming tone.

“You really like her, don't you?”

Dahyun looks up when hearing Momo say that. The older one nods in the direction of the hallway, letting her know she's talking about Sana who's currently taking a bath and not Nayeon. She's changing the subject.

“Of course, I do.”, Dahyun chuckles, thinking that's obvious since she wouldn't spend time with the blonde if she didn't like her. And Momo can only shake her head a little in amusement. She should have guessed that Dahyun doesn't understand what she actually meant with that question, that she was talking about a different kind of liking someone.

“Well, if you really wanna do her a favor...that little store by the corner sells her favorite snack. It's this sour and spicy weird orange snack thingy that no one likes except for her. So if you wanted to really make her happy, maybe you should get that for her.”, Momo says with a shrug, acting nonchalant about it when she actually really wants Dahyun to end up with Sana. Before Sana found out about her mother and stopped talking to her, she talked about Dahyun so much. She's so cute, so pretty, so adorable and innocent, so sweet and caring, Momo has heard it all. And even though Sana kept denying liking Dahyun as more than friends, Momo knows when she's whipped for someone. She usually knows before Sana even does so she'll just wait for her best friend to come barging into her room one day, declaring that she's got a crush on Dahyun and she doesn't know how it happened. That's what she always does.

Momo can only tear herself out of her thoughts when she hears a loud bang coming from behind her. Looking back up, she notices that Dahyun is gone. Wow. Apparently, Sana isn't the only whipped one.


	8. Twenty minutes

Dahyun kind of regrets just storming out like that. She should have at least asked Momo for the name of the candy but now she's standing in front of the shelf with the snacks, scanning everything but not finding what she's searching for. Wait.

Dahyun smiles as she thinks of something. Walking around the shelf to a different section of the shop, she finds the section with all kinds of Japanese food. She rarely eats Japanese snacks but maybe she should do it more often since everything looks pretty delicious. Sucks that she isn't all that good in Japanese and doesn't really have a clue what all of those things are.

Maybe some of the people working here can help her and speak-

“What a lovely surprise seeing you here.”

No.

Please, don't let this happen.

Please, God.

Dahyun closes her eyes, not looking into the direction of the voice coming from right next to her. She knows who it is. And she doesn't want to see them.

“What? You're not even going to look at me?” A scoff.

“Let me make this quick then. I saw you hanging out with that dancer. She's at your place right now, isn't she? Sana. We made a deal. And if she isn't out of your house twenty minutes after you leave this store, I'll consider it you breaking that deal. You don't want that to happen, do you?”

Dahyun can already feel her heart racing and her legs getting weak. Not again, not here. Not right now. _Not Sana._

“I'm being so generous, Kim. Twenty minutes. Do you not wanna thank me?”

No. I don't. It's all she can think about. She doesn't wanna give in, she doesn't wanna let her win. But she also can't break the deal. Dahyun feels herself gasping for air, holding on to the shelf in front of her so she won't fall over.

“Thank you.”, she whispers and feels sick listening to that chuckle, feels sick for letting her win.

Suddenly, there's a hand on her waist and a finger slipping underneath the hem of her shirt, tracing the smooth skin. Sick. Dahyun feels sick to her stomach, tears already running down her cheeks and her breathing getting more shallow by the second.

“Can I help you?”

The hand slips away from its grip on her waist and she feels the person next to her moving away without saying a word.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Dahyun flinches when a hand touches her shoulder, brushing it off as she quickly wipes away the tears and takes a deep breath. She's gone now, it's okay. She'll go home, ask Sana to leave and never see her again. It's fine. It's fine. It's fine.

“I'm sorry. Did that girl bother you?”

Dahyun notices that the woman's voice is soft and gentle, inviting even. But she can't tell her. She can't tell anyone.

“No. It's fine, I'm fine. I'm just-”  
Dahyun takes another deep breath before looking at the woman and noticing that she's much younger than she sounds. Maybe her age, maybe a little younger.

“I'm just looking for a snack. You don't happen to speak Japanese?”, Dahyun asks, still wanting to get that snack for Sana. It's the least she can do.

“Sadly, I don't. But I'm great at interpreting pictures.”, the girl chuckles and Dahyun smiles along. Not only because she doesn't want the girl to feel alarmed at her looking all upset but also because she can't help herself. The stranger is cute as Chaeyoung would probably say. Dahyun never told her best friend but she knows that Chaeyoung only says that people are adorable or cute or pretty when she's around, otherwise it's usually words like hot, sexy and breathtaking that leave her mouth.

“I'm Hyunjin, by the way.”, the girl says with a smile, bowing a little to show Dahyun respect.

“Hyunjin?”, Dahyun can't help but stutter out, making her opposite chuckle and ask why she said it like that.

“It's nothing, I just...I just only know Hyunjin's that aren't very nice.”, Dahyun admits and looks away, scanning the shelves to occupy her eyes with something else rather than looking at the stranger.

“Well, I hope I can change that then.”, Hyunjin says and out of the corner of her eyes, Dahyun can see that she's blushing.

It takes the two girls a couple of minutes until they find what Dahyun was searching for.

“Thanks for your help.”, Dahyun says and bows in gratitude, following Hyunjin to the counter.

“It was my pleasure,” she chuckles before adding, “and also my job since I work here but I usually don't chat with customers for that long. I shouldn't anyway.”

Dahyun holds herself back from asking why she did it then. She feels like Chaeyoung would slap the back of her head if she did and if she were here. And when she feels like that, it usually means that she's being oblivious about something again. But Hyunjin wouldn't be flirting with her, right?

“See you around?”

Shaken out of her thought, Dahyun looks up and takes the change that Hyunjin is handing her.

“Yes. I mean, probably. Yeah. I live just a couple doors down the street so I guess there's a chance we might see each other again.”, Dahyun says before cringing at herself.

“Cool. I'd like that. Here's your receipt.”

“Ah thanks but I don't need it.”, Dahyun declines with a smile and watches Hyunjin's smile crumble a little.

“Are you- are you sure?”, the girl who turned out to be a year younger asks, her eyes growing a little bigger.

“Yup. But thank you. Bye.”

Hyunjin just waves as she watches Dahyun leave the store. The one time she takes up all her courage and talks to a girl she thinks is cute and said girl doesn't even take the paper with her number on it. She can't wait for Yerim to annoy her about it who's been watching from afar. Life can suck sometimes. 

She forgot her key but that might be the last of her worries. Twenty minutes. Probably only 18 now. Dahyun did take a look around before getting into the building but she couldn't see anyone. Maybe she was lying? But she can't risk it. She has to do this or her life will be ruined. The thought is making her legs shake already. Time to get this over with.

After knocking on the door, it only takes a couple of seconds until it opens and strong arms wrap around her neck.

“There you are. You can't just leave like that. I was worried.”, Sana whispers close to her ear. It takes her a couple of seconds to realize what she's doing and she quickly pulls away, just cupping Dahyun's soft cheeks.

“Sorry, I forgot.”, the Japanese says with a sad smile and wipes the tear away that has been running down Dahyun's cheek. If only she knew that she isn't crying because of Sana hugging her but because of the prospect of never being able to hug Sana again.

“It's okay. I just got you something and got lost in a conversation with the cashier.”, Dahyun explains and lifts up the snack that Sana's apparently so into.

“Oh my god, my favorite! You didn't have to, Dahyunie.”, Sana smiles before taking the snack and ushering Dahyun into the kitchen as if she's living there and not Dahyun.

“I already got everything ready, I was hoping you were just quickly getting something from the store and I'm glad I was right.”, Sana giggles and takes the pizza out of the oven where she kept it to keep it warm.

“Sana unnie?”

The Japanese just hums happily, letting Dahyun know to keep talking. If she had looked at the Korean right then, she would have noticed that something was off.

“Unnie, I'm really sorry but you have to go.”

Sana freezes. What? Did Dahyun just ask her to leave after being so persistent about her coming over? That can't be right. Sana hisses when the heat of the baking tray seeps through the dishcloth and burns her fingers, quickly setting the tray on top of the counter and cursing herself in Japanese while inspecting the tips of her fingers.

Dahyun is quick to walk around the counter and take Sana's hand in hers, looking at the damage done. The tips are definitely red and Dahyun can't help but feel bad for it being her fault.

“Are you okay?”, she asks softly, the time she got left to make Sana leave keeping her on edge.

“No, I'm not. But that's not because of my hand. Why do you want me to leave? You shouldn't have asked me to come if you don't want me here.”

This is exactly what Dahyun was afraid of. She doesn't want to lose Sana, she really likes her and she really can't imagine hurting the girl but she doesn't have another option, does she?

“I-...I have work to do, I just remembered on my way back here. For a presentation.”, Dahyun lies, knowing herself that she's a really bad liar.

Sana clenches her jaw as she looks down at the petite Korean. She's really lying to her and that straight into her face.

“You could at least be honest.”, Sana whispers and walks past Dahyun and to the living room to get her bag.

“Sana, please. I don't want you to go but-”

“But what? If you don't want me to go, why are you asking me to do it?”

Dahyun flinches at Sana raising her voice like that, the Korean's left eye twitching a little. The Korean looks at a picture on the wall that Chaeyoung once drew. She just really can't look at Sana right now or else she'd break down. She can feel it.

“Please just tell me why.”

Sana hates to beg but even though she's angry at Dahyun, she can't help but feel bad when seeing her look so small and scared. Whatever it is that has happened to her in the past, it must have really scarred her.

“I only have nine minutes to explain.”, Dahyun whispers, just barely loud enough for Sana to understand her.

Nine minutes? That definitely rings all the alarm bells in Sana's mind.

“Dahyunie, please come here.”

Dahyun is surprised at how soft Sana's voice suddenly sounds, how inviting and warm. So she does what she's asked for and slowly makes her way towards the blonde, standing still a few feet in front of her.

Only when Sana sits and pats the spot next to her, Dahyun sits down and closes the distance between them, their arms and hips touching.

The Japanese turns a little so she's able to look at Dahyun, taking her hand in hers and sighing before speaking up.

“What do you mean you only have nine minutes? Is someone stalking you? Or me?”

Dahyun just shakes her head and Sana realizes that this is going to be harder than she thought.

“Did you talk to someone on your way back? Did they say they want me out of here?”

A timid nod and little squeeze of her hand.

“What will they do if I don't leave you?”, Sana asks, having so many other questions but thinking that that one is more of priority.

“I can't tell.”, Dahyun whispers and Sana is about to keep asking when she notices Dahyun's hand growing stiff in hers and her body starting to tremble. A sob slips through Dahyun's lips and tears start running down her face.

“Hey, Dahyun! Dahyun-ah! Look at me.”, Sana says, trying to calm the shaking Korean down but it's only getting worse. Dahyun shakes her head at Sana's words and starts breathing erratically.

“Dahyun, what's going on?”, Sana asks worriedly, feeling herself losing control over the situation as Dahyun loses control over herself. She has never had to deal with something like that.

The Japanese carefully starts shaking Dahyun's shoulders, trying to get her attention but Dahyun looks like she's elsewhere in her mind.

“Dahyun, please.”, Sana begs as little whimpers escape Dahyun's mouth in alternation with her gasping for air. Sana cups her cheeks and scoots closer to her but Dahyun still seems to be looking through her.

“Chaeyoung! Chaeyoung, help!”, Sana yells through the apartment, thinking about getting up to get her but Dahyun's tight grip on her hand doesn't allow her to do do.

Fortunately, Chaeyoung seems to have heard her anyway as she comes running out of her room with Momo close on her feet.

“What happened?”, Chaeyoung asks surprisingly quietly as she plops down on the couch right next to her and wraps her arms around Dahyun from behind, pulling her impossibly close.  
“I don't know. She just- she told me I had to leave and that I have to be gone in a certain amount of minutes and- and that she can't tell me why but someone told her I have to be gone in time or something will happen.”, Sana stutters in pure shock, too worried about Dahyun to properly focus on something else.

“Sana, please leave. I'll call you and we'll figure it out, okay? Just not now.”, Chaeyoung says calmly, running her hand through Dahyun's hair as she pulled the girl into her lap and is carefully rocking them back and forth like she's her baby and not a twenty year old.

“But what is happening to her?”, Sana asks, feeling tears running down her own cheeks as well. She wants to help Dahyun and the thought that she can't and that she's the reason for Dahyun feeling like this is making her sick.

“Panic attack. Sana unnie, please. Please go. Momo?”, Chaeyoung looks up at the oldest at the end, silently asking her to go with her and keep an eye on her.

“Of course.”, Momo whispers and leans forward, quickly pecking Chaeyoung's lips and the top of Dahyun's head before taking Sana's bag and hand, pulling her off the couch.

“I'll call you.”, Chaeyoung reassures her again before focusing back on her best friend, whispering things into her ear that the two Japanese' can't understand from where they're standing.

“Sana-yah. Let's go.”, Momo says and pulls Sana along with her and out of the apartment.

Two minutes. Two minutes. Two minutes. It's all Dahyun can think about. She did it. And she wishes she could be happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I hope you liked this chapter :)  
And what to do you think? Who could be threatening Dahyun like that and why? What is that deal they were talking about?  
Please let me know how you liked it and what you think about what's happening, I really appreciate the comments:)  
Have a good day/ night!


	9. Bowling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The longest update yet, I hope it makes up for the long wait.

It's thirty minutes later when Chaeyoung nuzzles into Dahyun's neck, having her arms tightly wrapped around the quiet girl. They are just laying there, on the couch, with Dahyun in the front and Chaeyoung behind her, holding her close. It's what the older one needs in situations like that. Situations she has witnessed way too many times before, in way too many places that aren't home.

“I love you, unnie.”, Chaeyoung whispers, pressing a gentle kiss to Dahyun's covered shoulder. Chaeyoung knows she messed up big time but sadly enough, that happened many times before. It just doesn't get better or easier. Both wish it would.

“Love you too.”

Dahyun's voice is low and very faint, it's obvious she's drifting off to sleep. She's always this exhausted and tired after one of her panic attacks, Chaeyoung already knows that her best friend won't get off the couch for the rest of the day, nor form a proper sentence.

The vibrations of her mobile phone startle the younger one and she's quick to scoot away from Dahyun and pick up the phone before even looking at the caller ID.

“_Is she okay?”_

“Damn it, unnie.”, Chaeyoung hisses and tells Sana to wait a second. After successfully getting off the couch without disturbing the dozing off girl, Chaeyoung makes her way towards the kitchen where she can still watch Dahyun from a distance. Sometimes another panic waves hits Dahyun after the first one, she just wants to make sure she'll notice in case it does happen.

“Didn't I tell you that _I _will call?”, Chaeyoung whispers, noticing the pizza that's still sitting on the counter and shrugging before taking a bite off an extra cheesy piece.

“_Don't you know that I can't wait for anything? I'm the least patient person to exist so tell me how she is.”_

“For being the least patient person to exist, you sure are patient with our Dahyun.”, Chaeyoung teases but figures that it might just not be the time when Sana is keeping quiet on the other end of the line.

“Anyway...Dahyun is okay. She's sleeping right now. She'll be better tomorrow. She always is.”

“_Do those...attacks happen to her often? Wait a second- Excuse me, this room is taken as you can see!?....that doesn't matter, please leave now....yeah, you too, bye!”_

“Um, unnie? Where are you?”, Chaeyoung asks, already being pretty sure she knows exactly where she is but hoping she's wrong.

“_If you start like Momo, you can just fu-”_

“Momo worries about you. She cares for you and you're pushing her away. You can't tell me that's fair.”, Chaeyoung says, quickly checking whether Dahyun's still sleeping which she is before slipping into her room to close the door. If this conversation keeps going, she knows she won't be able to stay too quiet. Plopping down onto her bed, Chaeyoung immediately notices a certain scent lingering in the air surrounding it. It smells like Momo, her perfume, shampoo, laundry detergent or whatever, it's just Momo's smell and Chaeyoung loves it. She didn't allow herself to feel like this with anyone in a long while but around the Japanese she just can't help herself.

“_You-”_

Chaeyoung jumps a little when remembering she's still on the phone with Sana.

“_-don't get to tell me about what's fair and what isn't. Are you seriously trying to teach me how to be a good friend? You? Out of all people?”_

Ouch.

“I know. I suck at being her friend, I know that. But you wouldn't understand why we have our...differences. Dahyun doesn't even understand...it's just complicated. But I love her anyway.”, Chaeyoung says and looks at the wall opposite of her. Slowly, she gets up and soon finds herself standing right in front of all the pictures on her wall. About sixty percent of them are with people she doesn't even necessarily remember the names of, twenty with her family members and people she actually considers her friends and the rest of them are with Dahyun, just Dahyun and her. She didn't look at them in a while and Chaeyoung's not sure why cause she can't stop smiling right now.

“_I love Momo too. Just let me take care of my own friendship and I won't bug you about yours, okay?”_

“Fine. Just...maybe you should do something with Momo unnie that you didn't do in a long time, something casual like hanging out or going out together. Do something fun, invite more of your friends and-”

“_You think Dahyun would come? If I invited her to hang out with us? I'm scared she never wants to see me again. Did she tell you anything?”_

She didn't. Dahyun didn't say a word but then again, Chaeyoung didn't ask. She just doesn't want to risk triggering another panic attack.

“No. I don't know what to do here, unnie. Dahyun is clearly not okay but she won't tell me. She's been having these attacks for little over a year now, most of them at school but I can't figure out what happened that made her feel like this. I really tried.”, Chaeyoung admits, feeling defeated like she always does when thinking about how little she can do to make Dahyun feel better, to help her.

“_What about a therapist? Did she ever consider-”_

Chaeyoung is quick to interrupt her and tell her that she tried but Dahyun refuses to see anyone and that she didn't talk to Chaeyoung for three whole weeks when she mentioned therapy.

“_I just really wanna help her. I mean, who would just go up to her like that and tell her that I need to leave your place? Why? And why would Dahyun just go with it? The thought of someone having threatened her is making me sick.”_

Chaeyoung can hear a door slam in the background and Sana going quiet for a little bit.

“_Hi.”_

“_Hey. I'm on the phone with your girlfriend. Or whatever she is. You wanna talk to her?”_

“_It's fine. Is Dahyun okay?”_

“_I mean, not really.”_

“_What happens now?”_

“_I don't know.”_

“Ask her if she wants to go bowling with you!”, Chaeyoung intervenes, whispering into the phone.

“_Bowling?”_

“_What did you say?”_

“_Nothing, just- do you maybe wanna...do something tomorrow? With...Chaeyoung and I?”_

“Wait! Me?”

“_I mean, sure. Are you not going to see your mother tomorrow though?”_

“_Yes but maybe we can do something in the evening like...bowling?”_

“_Bowling? I've never seen you bowling but okay, I guess I'm in. Are you going to ask Dahyun if she wants to come with? You could try, after all. It could be like a double date! Wouldn't you like that? After all those time you whined about-”_

“_Okay! Bye now, Chaeng!”_

Chaeyoung is left with the beeping sound indicating that Sana ended the call. She can't help but chuckle at the Japanese' antics. Does she really think she's being subtle about her little crush on Dahyun?

With a shake of her head, Chaeyoung makes her way back to Dahyun. It's time to be there for her best friend after everything she did. Or didn't do.

“Chaeyoung, please. I can't see her.”, Dahyun whines as she buries her head deeper into the pillow, not having left her bed for the entire day except for when she got something to eat or had to use the bathroom.

“You can. Dahyun, I don't know what happened yesterday and who you're scared of but I wish I'd know. So whenever you feel ready, please talk to me about it.”, Chaeyoung says, pulling the pillow from Dahyun's grip and throwing it across the room.

“You've said this for the hundredth time already, Chaeng. And no, I can't. Just trust me. I can't risk getting seen with her.”, Dahyun hisses and can't help getting mad at Chaeyoung for being so pushy.

“The only thing you can't do is leave her in the dark like that. What now, unnie? You're just going to never talk to her again, mostly now when she really needs you? Cause I won't let that happen. Momo told me I should remind you that you promised her to look out for Sana.”

Dahyun groans loudly, hating the way Chaeyoung's smirking since she knows that Dahyun can't argue with her. The younger one is right. Dahyun can't just act like Sana doesn't even exist for her.

“Please, unnie. We're just going bowling and we'll meet them there. No one will know. And we're there to protect you, always. On top of that-”, Chaeyoung smiles triumphantly as she fishes a folded paper out of the pocket of her jeans, unfolding it and holding it out in front of her.

“I can't read that. You know I'm useless without my glasses.”, Dahyun says sternly and sits up in her bed, ignoring the glasses on her nightstand that she could just put on to read the letter.

“It's an invitation. We rented out the bowling center, no risk of anyone being there. And with 'we' I mean Sana unnie. She rented out the entire freaking bowling place for you. The invitations are obligatory, they wanna make sure people only rent it out for birthdays and occasions like that. Apparently, there are people rich enough to just rent out the place for themselves.”, Chaeyoung scoffs, not even being aware of Dahyun's goofy smile since she's scanning the invitation again.

Dahyun missed this, interacting with Chaeyoung like this. Comfortably and happily. Her best friend is the only person she can be herself around. For now, at least. But Dahyun can see herself growing closer to Momo and with Nayeon she's already super close. Chaeyoung is the only person Dahyun can be her old sassy self around, once she can be like that with someone else, she considers them her close friends. That just rarely happened since...a while ago.

“Oh my god, Sana unnie is one of those rich people that can afford to rent out the place just for herself. Wow. Anyway, do you wanna invite someone else? Sana said she booked it for up to ten people.”

Dahyun knows that Chaeyoung just asked that question for the sake of it, she knows Dahyun doesn't really have any other friends she could invite. Unless...

“There's this girl.”

Dahyun's sure she has never seen Chaeyoung move so fast but the second those words leave her mouth, her best friend is already staring at her wide eyed and plopping down on her desk chair, rolling closer to the bed and motioning her to keep talking.

“I met her at the store yesterday. Hyunjin. She helped me find that snack I was searching for. She was nice, a little weird but nice.”, Dahyun chuckles and feels her cheeks growing warmer. Why is Chaeyoung frowning like that? She expected her to cause a big scene and congratulate her for meeting someone but Chaeyoung doesn't look too happy. Does Hyunjin only want sex too?

“She helped you find the snack you were searching for for Sana unnie. Right? Cause you wanted to make _Sana unnie_ happy? Just like she wants to make you happy by renting out that bowling center...”

Dahyun frowns at her best friend's words. What is she saying?

But there's no time to think about it some more when her phone suddenly starts vibrating violently.

“It's...Sana. I have to act like it's my birthday? My birthday is next year!?”, Dahyun says, as confused as ever as she reads the text Sana has sent her once more.

“I told you they only rent it out for special occasions. And _you _will have to play the birthday girl.”, Chaeyoung smirks before getting up.

“Invite whoever you want, unnie. Just don't forget who did all this for you.”

Dahyun squints at that but doesn't get to ask what Chaeyoung means when she's already out the door and just yelling at her to go shower. And then there's another text message popping up.

Sana

_Don't worry, Dahyun. I'll keep you safe :)_

_It's a promise._

4:48 pm

Dahyun didn't expect to find herself in the same store just a day later. Mostly not after what had happened here and what it had triggered. But here she is, roaming the store in search for a person instead of a snack.

“You're back.”

With a smile, Dahyun turns around and the two girls standing opposite each other bow a little.

“I am.”, Dahyun chuckles and fiddles around with the card she's holding in her hands. This is more awkward than she expected. But then again, she should have expected it to be this awkward.

“Um, here! This is for you. A little spontaneous, I know. You probably have to work but I just wanted to make sure.”, Dahyun says and can't help but chuckle at Hyunjin's reaction when seeing the invitation. It's colorful with hearts and balloons everywhere, it's just so Sana. Of course she picked those instead of the other set that's just red and black. Yes, Dahyun did check out the bowling place's website to look for the price of renting out the entire place. And there she found the two options to choose from for invitations as well.

“It's...it's a long story.”, Dahyun chuckles uncomfortably, not wanting to come off as childish with those cards.

“It's your birthday? Congratulations!”, Hyunjin sings and takes a step forward before stopping herself, her arms mid-air. She was obviously going for a hug and just realized that that might be too much since they barely know each other.

Dahyun smiles and takes a step forward as well, circling her arms around Hyunjin's waist. The hug was short-lived but both end it with bashful smiles on their faces. Only now does Dahyun realize it isn't even her birthday. She promises to tell her another time, it's probably good if Hyunjin assumes it's her birthday. That way it'll seem more real at the bowling alley.

“I'm off work at 7 so...I could manage to be there in time. But just so you know, I'm pretty good at bowling. You better prepare.”, Hyunjin chuckles and folds the invitation, putting it into the back pocket of her jeans.

“Hey, stranger. I'm Choi Yerim, Hyunjin's self announced best friend. And you are?”

Dahyun is a little startled when a person appears beside her out of nowhere. Dahyun's sure she has never seen anyone smile that big before. Maybe Sana has. She always smiles really widely and beautifully.

“Um, I'm Kim Dahyun.”, she says, taken aback a little but accepting Yerim's outstretched hand nevertheless. She seems nice, judging by the overall energy she's giving off.

“I'm off at 7 too, where are we going?”

“Yerim, no!”, Hyunjin whines but the purple-haired girl just ignores her and looks at Dahyun instead.

“I mean, sure. You can come as well. It's just a little get-together at the local Bowling alley. I got room for four more so one won't hurt.”

Hyunjin looks at Dahyun apologetically as she listens to her inviting Yerim along, chuckling uncomfortably at the end.

“Great, we'll be there.”, Yerim chimes and waves at Dahyun before skipping off to the register where a costumer is waiting impatiently.

“I'm so sorry, she can be a little much sometimes. You can tell me if you don't want her to come, I'll find a way to-”

“It's fine, really. The more, the merrier, right? Four of my friends will be there so there's plenty of space.”, Dahyun smiles, not wanting to make Hyunjin feel bad who just nods.  
“I'm sorry not more of your friends could make it.”

It takes Dahyun a couple of seconds to understand. How could Hyunjin know that she actually only got four friends?

“Yeah, that...that sucks.”, Dahyun mutters before looking over Hyunjin's shoulder and at the clock on the wall. It's 6 pm, time to get ready and meet the others at the bowling place. Sana asked them to be there at half past so she really got to go.

“Um, I really have to go. See you later, right?”, Dahyun says with a smile as she already makes her way past Hyunjin who can just wave back at her and nod before the birthday girl is out the door. Second chance missed to get her number.

“You look great, unnie. Come on now, they're probably already there.”

Dahyun can't help but check herself in the mirror once more. Should she get rid of the bun, leave her hair open? And the glasses. She has never really worn them in front of Sana. Maybe she should just quickly put her lenses in and-

“I freaking dare you! Don't take them off.”, Chaeyoung hisses when she catches Dahyun in front of the mirror again, grabbing her wrist and dragging her towards the door.

“Chaeyoung, let me go.”, Dahyun whines but her friend acts like she can't hear a thing until they're out the door and it closes behind them.

“Let's go! Don't keep her waiting after she did all that for you.”, Chaeyoung says and they soon find themselves in front of the taxi that Sana sent their way.

“This really feels like a date, wow.”, the younger one says and holds the door open, ushering Dahyun inside to make sure she won't run away which she would really love to do right now. Ever since she found out that Sana did this whole thing pretty much just for her, she couldn't stop thinking about it. About how someone could care enough to do something like that. How _Sana _could care enough, mostly after what she had to witness when she had that attack.

Dahyun tried kicking her out, not giving her a reason and then she got a panic attack and Chaeyoung ordered her to leave. How is renting a bowling alley out and throwing a fake birthday a reasonable reaction to all that? Cause it's not. If anything, Dahyun should be the one renting out a place. If only she had the money.

“Hey. Are you okay?”

Dahyun only notices she's shaking a little when Chaeyoung grabs her hand, tearing her out of her thoughts.

“Yeah. Just nervous.”, Dahyun admits and looks back out of the window.

“Sana unnie won't be able to keep her eyes off you, don't worry.”, Chaeyoung says with a chuckle and squeezes Dahyun's hand once more before letting it go.

“Why do you think I worry about Sana?”, Dahyun asks in confusion, looking at her best friend who is quite obviously trying to stop herself from laughing out loud.

“Just a wild guess. So your friends are coming? Hyunjin and what was the other one called?”, Chaeyoungs asks, trying to hide her annoyance at some random people joining them as well. It's definitely not like she has planned to get Sana and Dahyun together. Not at all.

“Yerim. Yeah, they said they'll come. They aren't my friends though, just seemed really nice. They also think it's my actual birthday, I'll have to tell them it's not at some point.”, Dahyun says with a sigh, thinking about how weird this whole situation is. A few weeks ago, she would never found herself in a situation like this but things have changed. For better or for worse, Dahyun has yet to find out.

A few minutes later and the car comes to a stop right in front of the bowling alley.

“Miss Minatozaki has already paid for you.”, the driver informs them before the two girls can even ask what the price is. While Chaeyoung shrugs and thanks the driver, Dahyun can only gulp and feel even more nervous than before. This is all too much.

She doesn't get to think about that for too long though when Chaeyoung and her step into the place, seeing Sana and Momo at the far back, the latter waving excitedly while Sana just smiles.

“Happy birthday, Dahyunie.”, Momo yells and opens up her arms, waiting for Dahyun to come closer and hug her which she has been doing ever since she noticed how Dahyun only enjoys skinship when she's the one initiating it.

A quick look to the left lets Dahyun know that a staff member is right next to them behind the counter, meaning she has to play the part.

“Thank you.”, Dahyun chuckles and wraps her arms around Momo's neck, not having expected Momo's arms to wrap around her waist in return and for her to spin them around in circles a couple of times.

“Unnie!”, Dahyun yells and needs a few seconds to catch her breath once Momo lets her go again.

“_You look so hot in that.”_

Dahyun cringes when she hears Chaeyoung whisper into Momo's ear and sees Chaeyoung's hand wandering dangerously low on Momo's back until-

“Hi, unnie.”, the 'birthday girl' rushes out, wanting to distract her eyes and mind from the couple next to her.

“Hi. Happy birthday.”

Dahyun can't help but frown at Sana sounding so...shy? She doesn't look like her usual goofy and cheerful self, the way she's just standing there with a small and bashful smile, subconciously fiddling around with the hem of her jean jacket.

“Thank you.”, Dahyun smiles despite being a little distressed at Sana acting so weird. Did she weird her out that much yesterday? But why would she do all this for her then?

“Unnie, you can hug her, she isn't made out of glass.”, Chaeyoung says over Dahyun's shoulder with the latter looking at her all confused. What?

“I didn't think she was! I just...I don't know. I just don't wanna overstep and...”, Sana trails off at the end, not knowing how to explain herself and looking at the dirty carpet instead.

“_Come on. Go for it.”_

Dahyun looks to her left when she feels someone pushing her forward a little and a quiet voice whispering into her ear. It's Chaeyoung and Momo. Of course.

It takes Dahyun two tiny steps until she's standing right in front of Sana, her mouth opening as their eyes meet but closing immediately after. She doesn't know what to say, why is this so-

“_Awkward.”, _Chaeyoung hollers from behind Dahyun, getting elbowed by Momo, according to her little yelp.

“Um.”, Dahyun mutters, followed by an uncomfortable chuckle before she closes the distance between them and snakes her arms around Sana's waist. The Japanese was apparently just waiting for that to happen, so quickly are her arms around and is her nose buried in Dahyun's neck. Dahyun giggles lightly at the cold tip of Sana's nose against her warm skin. This time she doesn't feel like crying. If she has to hide whenever she's with Sana, so be it. She just really can't imagine her life without Sana anymore. Actually, she can. It's just way less fun and exciting.

“I missed you.”, Sana whispers against her neck and moves her left hand from Dahyun's shoulder to the back of her head.

“You saw me yesterday.”, Dahyun chuckles lowly. She doesn't know why but she's feeling comfortable like this, in Sana's arms. She just knows that this isn't how it usually is, her opening up to someone so quickly, emotionally and physically. But Dahyun trusts her. For whatever reason.

“There's my favorite girl! I already met your friends, they're great. Sana, would you mind?”

Dahyun sighs against Sana's neck when hearing Nayeon coming in and making her presence known. There's a tap on her shoulder and after another second, Sana removes her arms from around Dahyun and lets Nayeon have her hug now.

“Please tell me they're not a couple.”, Nayeon whispers into Dahyun's ear with a chuckle, only for her to get pushed off.

“Unnie, don't.”, Dahyun sighs before looking over her shoulder and greeting the two girls with a smile.

“I totally forgot to wish you a happy birthday earlier. Happy birthday!”, Yerim smiles widely and to everyone's surprise, doesn't hug Dahyun as you'd expect from such a lively person.

“I told them you're not much of a fan of skinship.”, Nayeon explains, already ordering herself a drink at the bar where the grumpy looking bartender just nods and turns around to prepare the drink.

“It's okay, I get it.”, Hyunjin chuckles and smiles warmly at Dahyun who just looks back at her awkwardly.

“Um, here. I didn't know what you'd like since the only thing I know about you is that you seem to really love this snack so...I just got you a few of them.”

Dahyun thinks it's really cute how Hyunjin blushes when handing her the bag that's filled with-...oh. Right.

“Thank you, that's very nice of you. You didn't have to get me anything.”, Dahyun says and accepts the bag filled with Sana's favorite snack, handing it to Momo to put it away which was a mistake since the Japanese bursts into laughter when seeing what's inside, quick to control herself again when she sees Hyunjin looking at her worriedly.

“Was that not- did I get the wrong thing?”, Hyunjin asks but Dahyun waves her off and says that she got the right snack and Momo is just being weird, ignoring Chaeyoung's and Momo's glares that she can feel burning holes into the back of her head.

“Okay, let's do this!”, Nayeon yells and gets a little too close to Yerim for Dahyun's liking, ushering them towards the bowling lane, only for them to get stopped by the bartender's soft but stern voice.

“You have to change into the bowling shoes. I don't make the rules.”

Dahyun was just about to follow the order when Nayeon holds her back with a quiet _I got this._

“Okay, I get that you want to enforce certain rules but hey, no one is here. No one will know. And did you ever wear those shoes? I don't even wanna think about what kinds of feet have already touched them, yuck. So, I would greatly appreciate it if you would let this slip, just this once. Maybe I can give you something in return? I'm sure we can find a common ground, a way for me to make you happy,...Tzuyu? Beautiful name for a beautiful woman.”

“Oh my god.”, Chaeyoung mutters, shaking her head as she looks away from the uncomfortable scene unfolding in front of her. Momo just laughs when she notices Chaeyoung still trying to secretly catch glimpses of the situation. Nayeon possibly getting rejected? Of course, Chaeyoung would love that.

“It's Tzuyu, you pronounced it wrong. And not interested. Now, put your fucking shoes on or your friend here has paid for nothing since I'll kick you out.”

“Is your friend always like this?”, Hyunjin asks, already walking up to the shoe shelves with Dahyun by her side and the others close by. Except for Nayeon. It will take some time for her to admit defeat.

“Yeah, kinda. But if it makes you uncomfortable, just tell her. She'll stop then.”, Dahyun says with a smile and cringes when she notices everyone going for shoes that are a few sizes bigger than her feet. That's embarrassing, she thinks as she steps a little more to the left to claim a smaller size.

And of course, Sana catches her eyes when she checks whether someone noticed. With a slight pout and darkening cheeks, Dahyun quickly huddles towards the rest and sits down with them, putting her shoes on.

“Cute.”, Sana mutters underneath her breath, bumping Dahyun's shoulder just the slightest. The Korean tries hard to hide her smile but she knows she fails the second Sana starts to giggle.

“I got something for you but I'll give it to you later.”

Dahyun looks up at the Japanese when hearing that. She got more? She already rented out this place and paid for the taxi, that's more than enough. How is she supposed to ever pay Sana back for all of this? But before Dahyun can speak up and protest, Nayeon joins them with a huff, mumbling something underneath her breath.

Sana leans forward slightly to look at the upset girl who took a seat next to Dahyun.

“What happened to you?”, Sana chuckles, watching Nayeon take off her shoes and just throwing them aside before reaching out to grab one of the bowling shoe pairs.

“Can't handle the rejection, huh? Not used to people having class.”

Dahyun looks up at Chaeyoung who is standing in front of her, lending Dahyun a hand that she doesn't take. Chaeyoung's voice drips with pure mockery and Nayeon getting rejected could have been funny if it didn't seem to be hurting her so much.

“Just fuck off.”, the oldest hisses as she gets up, bumping her shoulder into Chaeyoung's extra hard before walking past her and towards their lane where she plops down onto one of the benches and crosses her arms in front of her chest, staring at the ground angrily.

“Chaeyoung, can you not? Not today, at least.”, Dahyun sighs and accepts Sana's hand instead of Chaeyoung's to pull her up onto her feet. It's not like she needed any hand to help her up but it's a nice gesture, she thinks. From Sana, at least. Chaeyoung clearly only did it to upset Nayeon.

“Not my fault she can't take a fucking joke.”, Chaeyoung mumbles and looks at Nayeon from afar. She really does look hurt. Straightening her posture, Chaeyoung tells herself that's what she wanted and she should be happy she finally got it. She _is _happy!

“Why do you look so down?”

Chaeyoung jumps a little when Momo suddenly appears beside her with a chuckle, intertwining their fingers and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“I'm not.”, the younger one says, putting on a smile. She isn't upset. She isn't.


	10. Opportunities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a long update again, I hope you'll enjoy it and that you spent the holidays well :) I won't apologize for late updates anymore since that's just how it is from now on and I don't want you to expect quick updates, only to be disappointed when I update late. Sooo, you'll know when I update once you'll get the notification, I guess^^   
Anyway, I hope you'll like the update, let me know what you think and have a good day or night :)

It takes a couple of minutes for everyone to get their drink and get together at the lane, their next challenge being to split into two groups. Since they're seven and therefore an uneven number, they agree on one person changing teams in the second round. They also decide to let Yerim and Hyunjin pick the teams as the newcomers of the group and as an opportunity for them to get to know the others better.

Yerim is quick to throw her arm into the air when Momo asks who gets to pick first and Dahyun can't help but notice the little eye roll that Hyunjin is doing, looking just slightly annoyed.

“I choose the birthday girl.”, Yerim smirks, looking at Hyunjin instead of Dahyun when choosing, while Dahyun is just smiling at Yerim beaming with energy. They really need that right now.

Only when someone hisses her name from right next to her, does Dahyun notice that Yerim picked her.

“Oh, right. I'm the birthday girl.”, Dahyun says and hears Sana's giggle behind her back as she walks up to Yerim's side of the lane, standing next to her. To her left, she catches Hyunjin already looking at her before noticing that everyone else is looking at the girl as well, expecting her to choose the first person to be on her team.

“You have to choose.”, Dahyun whisper-yells when Hyunjin is still smiling at her.

Everyone laughs a little, everyone except for one person, and Hyunjin is quick to blush and shake her head, scanning through the people to choose her pick.

“Um...Sana unnie.”, she says and the first thing Dahyun notices is Chaeyoung's little smirk and shake of her head. She knows something.

Meanwhile, Sana takes her place next to Hyunjin, not looking upset but also not particularly enthused, wearing a smile that doesn't reach her eyes as much as Dahyun knows it usually can.

“Hmmm, Nayeon unnie?”, Yerim sings, sounding a little bit unsure but smiling widely nevertheless.

Oh no, Dahyun thinks as she watches Nayeon approach. The oldest is wearing a slight smirk. Game on, it seems. She will have to tell her that Yerim is younger than Nayeon probably assumes once said youngest isn't right next to them anymore.

“Then I take Chaeyoung.”, Hyunjin says and that leaves Momo with Team Yerim. Thank God, Dahyun thinks. She really didn't want to deal with Chaeyoung and Nayeon terrorizing each other.

Twenty minutes later and Yerim and Nayeon jump around happily once Momo gets rid of all the bowling pins, a strike which wins them a lot of points. The Japanese seems to be the most surprised about her success, turning around with a shocked face which soon turns into a wide smile.

Next to them, Sana grabs a bowling ball, using her free hand to push Momo away from the lane, telling her to make space for the real champion. Sana is the last one out of her team to have a turn, after that it's Dahyun and the round is over. So no pressure.

Surprisingly, clumsy Sana is quite good at bowling and has never left more than two pins standing. The two teams are only a few points off, nothing is decided yet and there's a chance to win for both.

Dahyun watches Sana intently as she ignores Momo's hollers that are supposed to distract her and makes a few steps before sending the bowling ball flying. Not a strike. But after her second try she hits the rest and scores a spare. Yerim's team can only win if Dahyun gets a spare too, anything less and they will lose.

With a smirk, Sana turns around and grabs another ball, gesturing Dahyun to come closer before placing the object in her hands and getting a little too close for nervous Dahyun's liking.

“Good luck. And by the way, you look really cute in your glasses.”, Sana whispers into her ear, her breath tickling Dahyun's neck and making her shiver.

“Hey! Don't distract her, Sana, that's no fair!”, Momo yells, getting a low chuckle from Sana in return that Dahyun can still feel against her skin, making her gulp.

And with that, Sana is off, leaving a very flustered Dahyun behind. A flustered Dahyun who is sure she's shaking a little too much for her to score whatever they need to win. But she can't let them know that. The Korean can just barely stop herself from turning around and catching a glimpse of Sana, knowing too well that she'd probably smirk at her or even wink.

“You got this, Dahyun unnie!”, Yerim hollers and Nayeon chimes in, followed by Momo. Her whole team is counting on her. Why does this feel like it's about more than just winning this game? Maybe she's trying to win something else too. Or someone else.

So, breathing in deeply, Dahyun readies herself to throw the ball. Two steps, swinging her arm, letting go and she sends it flying straight into the...gutter.

Dahyun never curses but right now she really feels like doing so. Still, she doesn't. Even if she tried impressing someone, this is not how it's done, she tells herself with a sigh.

“It's okay! You just have to get them all now! You can do it, unnie.”, the ever cheerful Yerim yells, jumping up and down and clapping her hands. Dahyun smiles despite shaking her head and notices Nayeon smiling at the purple-haired girl widely.

“Nayeon unnie, can you come here for a second?”, Dahyun asks, ignoring Chaeyoung who is jokingly yelling at her, saying she's just not ready for them to win.

“Need a pep-talk, babe?”, Nayeon teases as she approaches, throwing an arm around Dahyun's shoulder and turning them around to face away from the rest of them.

“I need you to leave Yerim alone.”, Dahyun whispers, hoping Nayeon understands without having to give her reasons.

“Why? You fancy her? I thought you had the hots for your Sana unnie.”, Nayeon jokes, moving away swiftly when Dahyun pinches her arm. The younger one interrupts her complaints and pulls her closer once more.

“Unnie, she's underage. She's only 17. Do I really need to remind you that you're 23?”, Dahyun hisses and watches Nayeon's eyes grow big. She really didn't have a clue, it seems.

“Oh, shit. I already got her number, what do I do?”, Nayeon asks in a hushed voice, looking back at Yerim who's just smiling her usual smile.

“Can we keep going? You've been talking for ages, just accept defeat.”, Chaeyoung yells, leaning back on the bench and sipping on her cocktail. Yes, they do offer alcoholic drinks to everyone's surprise. Of course, only for the ones off age.

“Just don't have-...just don't do anything with her.”, Dahyun whispers before telling Nayeon to go and let her try to win this thing for them.

It's not like she had a chance anyway, Dahyun thinks as the bowling ball rolls towards the pins, moving further towards the right and landing in the gutter just before it would have touched one of the pins.

She can hear Sana and Chaeyoung celebrating in the back, a quick glance letting her know that Hyunjin is also very excited and jumping but just in a more quiet manner which is highly appreciated.

“We won! We won! We won!”, Sana yells, highfiving her teammates before sticking her tongue out at Momo who is looking at them grumpily.  
“I'm sorry.”, Dahyun mumbles as she gets closer to her friends, accepting Yerim's short-lived hug that is probably supposed to comfort her. And it does, at least it doesn't make her as anxious as she would have expected it from herself.

“Losers!”, Chaeyoung teases, kissing Momo anyway when she walks over to their side and just randomly starts making out with her.

“Oh my god, not again.”, Sana sighs and takes Hyunjin's hand, leading her towards where Dahyun, Nayeon and Yerim are seated.

“I'll order a few cocktails, want anything specific?”, the Japanese asks but they all shake their heads, being happy with whatever.

After a couple of minutes, Sana is back, balancing a tray that Dahyun is quick to take out of her hands, earning herself a little giggle from the clumsy girl.

“Yerim, Hyunjin, yours are the ones on the left, they are without alcohol, obviously.”, Sana says, lowering her tone at the end in a slightly intimidating way since she knows the two underage girls tried getting away with getting an alcoholic beverage despite them being underage.

“Thank you.”, they both whisper before taking their drinks and clinging their glasses with the rest of the girls', Chaeyoung and Momo nowhere to be seen which makes Dahyun and Sana cringe and Nayeon look upset. What's up with that?

“Hey, not enjoying the drink?”

Dahyun looks up at Sana who is suddenly joining her. The others are currently getting some new drinks and the Korean can only guess that Choerry and Hyunjin will convince Nayeon to buy them something with alcohol in it.

“I don't drink.”, Dahyun says, finally setting the still filled glass aside after she's been holding it for forever.

“You should have told me! I would have gotten you something non-alcoholic. In fact, I will do that right now.”

Dahyun grabs Sana's wrist just in time, stopping her from wandering off.

“Sana unnie, please don't. You have really done enough for me already and I don't know how to pay you back.”

The look in Sana's eyes is full of sympathy and Dahyun just hopes that she will understand. She hopes that Sana will tell her it's fine and she will stop doing all these things for someone who is probably not even worth it. After all, Dahyun is convinced that Sana will notice that at some point, that all this effort for someone like her is just a waste of time. And then Sana will stop texting her, calling her or trying so hard to see her because she'll have better things to do.

There you go, Dahyun thinks as Sana turns on her heels and walks off to the bar, leaving her behind. Does it hurt? Yes. Does it surprise her? No. Actually, maybe it does. She didn't expect Sana to catch on so quickly. But good for her. The earlier she notices she's better off alone without Dahyun, the better. Right?

The Korean is so lost in her thoughts and occupied with staring at her tiny feet that she doesn't even notice the way Sana is looking at her when approaching her with a drink in hand. It's a look full of admiration. And sympathy. The Japanese just wants Dahyun to see herself the way she is seeing her. She just wants the best for her. And she really hopes that the best involves her too.

“Here.”

Dahyun looks up, completely startled by the sudden presence by her side. Still, she chooses to accept the drink which seems like it's just sprite, taking a sip out of politeness and feeling like she owes Sana. Like she owes her everything that she got.

With a heartfelt sigh, Sana sinks down next to Dahyun, angling her body so she's facing the young Korean.

“Dahyun, I need you to promise me that you'll listen very closely to what I'm about to tell you, okay? And I need you to promise me that you'll come to me whenever you have any doubts of any kind. Alright?”, Sana asks and takes the glass out of Dahyun's hands, placing it on the table next to them. Softly, she reaches out and takes one of Dahyun's hands into her own, placing them in her lap.

Dahyun looks a little taken aback but slowly nods when noticing Sana's intense look on her. It must be serious and the last thing Dahyun wants to do is disappoint the Japanese.

“You don't owe me anything, Dahyun-ah. And you don't have to pay me back, not ever. I care about you and I need you to know that. All this, I wouldn't do if I didn't want to or if I couldn't afford it, okay? I'm doing this just as much for myself as I'm doing it for you. You're an amazing person, Dahyunie, you truly are and I wish you could see that. I promise to stick around until you see that and believe me. Whatever happened yesterday that made you feel the way you did, I want it to stop. And if that takes time, that's fine but I won't leave you, Dahyun, I won't. If text messages and calls are all I'm going to get, or secret dates like this, I'll take it. I just want to get to know you better, I wanna make you feel better. Is that okay?”

Sana is sure she said something wrong when she notices Dahyun being completely frozen in place. She's looking right at her but she doesn't blink, her mouth is slightly agape and her hand is stiff in hers.

“Dahyunie?”, the Japanese worries that Dahyun doesn't want her to stick around when she suddenly opens her mouth and speaks up, her voice shaky.

“D-...date?”

It takes Sana a second to understand what Dahyun is saying. Right, she did refer to this meetup as a date. The Japanese can't help but laugh out loud at that.

“Yah, Dahyunie! Is that all you got from what I was saying?”, she laughs, wheezing at Dahyun's flustered face and her reddening cheeks.

“You're honestly too cute.”, Sana says once she calmed down a little, taking her free hand to cup Dahyun's cheek while she's cooing at her like she's a baby.

“Sana unnie!”, Dahyun whines when she looks over the Japanese' shoulder and catches Nayeon watching them intently.

“Sorry.”, Sana chuckles and takes her hand away, patting Dahyun's before releasing it as well.

“Be on my team the next round? And think about what I said? Cause despite your understanding, me calling this a date wasn't the most important part of what I said.”

Dahyun can tell Sana is teasing her but she doesn't really care. She heard Sana and what she said, she understands what Sana means and how she feels, at least she thinks she does, but still, somewhere deep down she still feels like a burden to the Japanese. But if said Japanese says she wants that burden around her, who is Dahyun to deny her that?

“I wanted to get my hair dyed, unnie, I had the blue for so long and...do you maybe wanna come with me? The salon is out of town, maybe we could meet up there? Some time next week? I mean, I know you're busy a lot so I get it if-”

“Count me in. Actually...only under one condition.”, Sana says and Dahyun fears what she will say next when seeing her sly smile. For a second, Sana averts her gaze from Dahyun and looks at the girls being seated at the bar before she turns her attention back to Dahyun.

“Can I give you a kiss on the cheek?”, Sana smirks and loves the shocked expression on the Korean's face. You would think Sana suggested a whole make out session judging by Dahyun's reaction but it's just an innocent little kiss on the cheek that's getting Dahyun so worked up.  
“I...I- yeah. I mean, I guess. Why not?”, Dahyun stammers and feels like hitting herself for acting so out of it. It's just Sana, she shouldn't be feeling so incredibly nervous around her. It's really just Sana.

Just Sana who is wearing a slight smirk and whose hand is moving to the back of Dahyun's head, pulling the Korean's face closer which causes her to get on the tip of her toes, wanting to make it a little more comfortable for Sana.

The Japanese chuckles right next to Dahyun's ear, making the latter feel a little unconscious about herself. Did she do something wrong? Was she supposed to let Sana lean down? Does she- oh no, does she seem too eager? All these thoughts are running through Dahyun's mind right now and regretting having even agreed, she lets herself drop back onto her heels, doing it right when Sana was about to peck her cheek which causes the Japanese to plant somewhat of a kiss on Dahyun's temple, smearing a little of her lipstick onto the skin instead of leaving a pretty little kiss mark.

“Oh, unnie, I'm sorry.”, Dahyun apologizes, making Sana wonder what she's apologizing for. Retracting her hand, Sana wipes her finger along her own bottom lip and notices that she's right about her assumption of herself having her lipstick completely smeared.

“Damn it. And I was really hoping I'd leave a mark that you could keep there but you should probably get a tissue and clean yourself up a little, sorry. Be right back, I gotta fix my lipstick. I swear to god, if Momo and Chaeyoung are up to something in the bathroom...”, Sana says, trailing off in the end as she walks off, leaving a still slightly flustered Dahyun behind.

It takes her a couple of seconds to fully function again before she makes her way towards the bar, taking the tissue that Nayeon is already holding out for her.

“Sana looked like you were full on making out just now with her lipstick all smeared and then there's you and- that's an interesting way to make out. Maybe I should try it, smaller risk of herpes.”, Nayeon jokes, making Choerry laugh a little and Hyunjin not react at all. She's just staring at Dahyun until said girl asks her whether everything's alright.

“Everything's great. You and your girlfriend are cute together.”

What?

“What?”, Dahyun bursts out, eyes big and eyebrows up. Sana and her? Girlfriends? Never. That's like the sun and the moon up on the sky at the same time. _Visible _at the same time, at the same place. Impossible.

“I think she just short-curcuited, let me explain. Dahyun and Sana aren't girlfriends. Sana is just a relentless flirt that's obsessed with Dahyun and Dahyun is...a lesbian wreck.”, Nayeon says and smirks, squeezing her friend's shoulder and successfully getting her attention.

“You okay there, babe?”, she asks and takes the tissue out of Dahyun's hand, getting rid of the last hints of Sana's pink lipstick.

“Great. I'm great. And Sana isn't my girlfriend! We're friends.”, Dahyun says, feeling like she has to explain herself since she didn't really catch what Nayeon just said.

“Um, cool. Yerim, I think I need to catch some air, wanna come with me? It will only take a minute, there's just this weird smell in here and it's kind of giving me a headache.”, Hyunjin asks her friend with a smile and despite looking confused, Yerim nods and walks off with her.

“Why do I feel like Hyunjin doesn't like Sana all that much?”, Dahyun asks obliviously as she sits down on the bar stool that has previously been occupied by a certain purple-haired girl.

“Dahyun, you know I love you but you can be so dense sometimes. Hyunjin is obviously into you and she's obviously jealous of Sana. And Sana is, very obviously, purposely making her jealous because she likes you too.”, Nayeon explains like she's talking about the plot on one of her shows and not Dahyun's life, patting the younger one's cheek before taking a sip of her very alcoholic drink.

Meanwhile, Dahyun is feeling confused. Could Nayeon really be right about all that? Does Hyunjin like her? She doesn't even know her so what's there to like? Then again, there's even less to like once you know her, Dahyun thinks and only notices that she has been making eye contact with the bartender alas the slightly passive aggressive woman who turned out to be called Tzuyu, when she shrugs as to say that she got the same idea as Nayeon.

“No, that can't be, unnie. I think you're watching too many shows, this is real life. We should also get back to bowling, the others will be back soon, I hope.”, Dahyun says and walks off, leaving Nayeon behind who's shaking her head and chasing down the rest of her drink, asking Tzuyu for another one of the same kind.

“Does she know?”, the bartender asks, not once looking into Nayeon's eyes and instead seemingly focusing on the task at hand.

The oldest is confused at Tzuyu's words, quickly checking whether no one is close by before moving a little closer, her upper body leaning over the wooden bar and yes, probably making her accentuate her cleavage. Nayeon likes letting women know what they are missing out on.

“Does she know _what?_”, she asks in a slightly sultry tone and reaches out for the cocktail that Tzuyu just finished, taking a sip and leaving her lips wet from the drink, not bothering to lick them clean.

“About your little crush? She looks so innocent, she should know about your not so healthy obsession, don't you think?”, Tzuyu sasses and meets Nayeon's eyes for the first time, her gaze only dropping once which Nayeon would usually count as a win since she knows exactly what the girl has been looking at. But it's different now. Tzuyu doesn't seem to be here to play, does she?

“Exactly. She's innocent. That's exactly why she doesn't need to know.”, Nayeon says through gritted teeth before putting up a smile and again, downing her drink, this time not asking for another one.

“I'm surprised you even noticed. Didn't think you would care enough to observe me the entire time.”

Nayeon knows she got her when Tzuyu's gaze drops once again and the seemingly foreign beauty gulps nervously, very obviously feeling caught.

“It's okay. I didn't wear this outfit for nothing. I planned on having all eyes on me.”, Nayeon keeps going, her tone a little more flirtatious now. Tzuyu looks gorgeous and she never misses out on pretty women like her.

“Don't flatter yourself. I'm the only staff member here right now, I'm supposed to have my eyes on everyone. Who knows what you are capable of.”

“A lot. If you're so keen on finding out, why don't you let me accompany you home after this?”

Nayeon didn't even let Tzuyu breathe before she started her little attack on her, knowing that timing is key and a little bit of overwhelming can never hurt. And overwhelmed, Tzuyu is. It takes the bartender a couple of seconds to function again, very obviously cursing herself under her breath when her gaze, once again, drops to Nayeon's cleavage and then her lips. She occupies her hands with cleaning an already cleaned glass and takes a couple of deep breaths before visibly calming down again, not knowing whether she's angry at Nayeon for being so blunt or seriously affected by the older one's charms. Tzuyu hates giving in to people like her.

“Thanks but no. I don't plan on giving you the satisfaction.”, Tzuyu mumbles with a devilish smile, back in the game.

“Oh, you won't. But I ensure you that I will satisfy _you _to the fullest_._”, Nayeon smirks and takes Tzuyu's blush as a win, slipping off the barstool before leaning over once again, getting closer to her face to say her last words for the moment, when Tzuyu suddenly beats her to it.

“I hope that's a promise. Cause I know your little secret and wouldn't you hate if she found out? If _they _found out. Cause then convincing a girl to have sex with you would be the least of your worries.”

Nayeon doesn't move for a few seconds. She hates how Tzuyu turned this situation around, how she got the upper hand now. Nayeon tells herself that she should just leave her alone and not bother taking her home. But that would be one missed opportunity.

One missed opportunity to see _her_ face once she leaves this place with a beautiful woman by her side. And _that's _an opportunity she wouldn't wanna miss.

“Don't expect me to go easy on you.”, Nayeon whispers right next to Tzuyu's ear before wrapping her lips around its lobe and gently biting down on it.

_She_ needs to know that Nayeon gets what she wants. One way or another.


	11. Purple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't proofread, just wanted to get this out as quickly as possible so excuse the mistakes^^   
I know it's still a little too early but Happy new year, everyone :) I hope you'll have a great start into 2020 and that your wishes and hopes will come true!

“Thank you guys for coming, I'm glad you agreed to come even though it was so spontaneous and we barely know each other.”, Dahyun says and chuckles lightly, feeling a lot more comfortable around the two girls now. Maybe it's just the fact that she lost twice, once in Yerim's team and once in Hunyjin's, maybe they created a little bond over losing.

Sana observes the three girls from afar, rather focusing on them than Momo and Chaeyoung who are once again and to no one's surprise, making out right next to her. It's as if they wanna tell her something, tell her that she could have what they have too. With Dahyun. The thought alone is making Sana blush a little and with a sigh, she rips her eyes off said Korean and her two newfound friends, only to shove Momo by the shoulder and make her stumble back, the two girls' lips parting with a loud smooch sound that makes Sana want to throw up.

“One could think you're jealous, unnie. Still got the hots for my girlfriend?”, Chaeyoung teases and pulls Momo closer again, this time just hugging her tightly, her face angled towards Sana.

“Dream on, shorty. And I know you're official now, no need to rub in my face at every opportunity you get. You're a great couple, so sweet, bla bla bla.”, Sana says in a slightly annoyed tone despite her not being able to stop smiling. She really is happy for Momo. Her best friend has always had issues settling down, same could be said about Chaeyoung so this is a nice change. They fit together well, Sana has to admit.

“Someone's jelly.”, Momo sings and winks at her best friend, all three of them being aware that they're not talking about Momo anymore but Dahyun.

“I'm not. I'm happy for you, guys. I have a lot to deal with at the moment, I don't have time to think about dating anyone right now.”, Sana says, knowing she's lying and knowing that the couple right next to her knows too. She does have a lot to deal with but her mind is still occupied with one particular person.

“Sure.”, Chaeyoung snorts and the three turn their attention towards an approaching Dahyun.

“We'll leave you two to it. You and the girl you're definitely not thinking about wanting to date.”

Sana glares at Chaeyoung but before she could speak up again and defend herself, her and Momo are already walking off, both wearing the biggest smirks.

“Hi. I just quickly wanted to thank you again. It really means a lot that you did all this for me, unnie.”, Dahyun says as she stops right in front of the Japanese, a cute little smile on her face.

“I already told you it's no biggie but you're welcome. Dahyunie, would you...would you mind visiting my mum with me someday? Apparently, I mentioned you a couple of times and now she wants to meet you. But no pressure! She just likes to know about what's going on in my life, the people I surround myself with and -...stuff.”

Dahyun can't help but chuckle at how nervous Sana suddenly seems to be. She rarely gets to see the older one like that but when she does, she feels like she's in heaven.

“Am I stuff?”, Dahyun dares to ask, using the opportunity of Sana being a little shy, to reveal her teasing and sassy side a little more.

The Japanese chuckles uncomfortably and looks over Dahyun's shoulder for a moment, watching Nayeon be the last one to leave the place. Now they're all alone.

“You...yeah, you might be stuff. Unless you don't want to be stuff, you don't have to. You could also just be someone I...hm...”

“Someone you surround yourself with?”, Dahyun mocks and laughs at Sana shoving her shoulder a little.

“Are you making fun of my choice of words? I'm Japanese, sometimes I don't know the right words.”, Sana complains and huffs when crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“See those?”, Sana asks and nods into the direction of the bar where a beautiful bouqet of flowers is sitting. Oh.

“I got those for you, the ones I got you the other day must be dead already, right? I suggest you take them now before I change my mind.”, Sana sasses and laughs when Dahyun hurriedly runs over to the bar and takes the flowers out of the vase, getting herself a little wet in the process since she didn't really think of the excess water, it seems.

What a dork, Sana thinks, enjoying this more carefree side of Dahyun. It's also a little scary to her, she must admit, how fast the Korean can change but then again, it's one of the things pulling her in. One of many things.

“Thank you, they're beautiful, Sana unnie.”, Dahyun says as she comes closer again, looking at the flowers and whispering their names once she identifies them. Adorable, Sana thinks.

“Hm?”

Okay, so maybe she didn't think that but say it out loud.

“Oh, nothing.”, Sana mumbles and looks at the clock. Her taxi should be there any minute. She requested it to pick her up at the back of the building, not wanting to risk getting seen with Dahyun.

“I gotta go. But we'll text, okay? About the hair salon and my mum?”, Sana asks, scared she's getting her hopes up a little too high.

“Definitely. Maybe I'll let you choose my next hair color.”, Dahyun smiles brightly, causing Sana's heart to beat like crazy. She loves seeing Dahyun smile like that.

“You might wanna rethink that. I like crazy hair colors.”, Sana winks and takes slow steps backwards, having noticed her phone vibrate and knowing that it means the taxi is there and waiting. Still, she wants to see Dahyun's beautiful face and smile for as long as possible.

“Yeah, seems like it. Blonde is indeed a crazy hair color.”, Dahyun teases, making Sana stop for a second.

“Yah, Dahyun! Stop mocking me!”, Sana yells across the room and takes a few more steps back, hitting the back door.

“See you, unnie. And you might want to call the people you surround yourself with friends! And stuff...hm...”

Sana shakes her head at Dahyun continuing to tease her.

“Let's leave that one undefined for now.”, Sana says with a wide smile, watching Dahyun mimic her expression. And that's the last thing she sees before she opens the door and steps out, letting it fall shut behind her. Dahyun's gorgeous smile.

“You look...flustered. Sana's charms, huh? Did you steal those flowers? I saw them at the bar.”, Nayeon immediately starts the second Dahyun steps out of the building, red like a tomato and letting out a deep breath.

“Yeah, you spent a lot of time there, didn't you?”, Momo asks with a smirk, walking past them, Chaeyoung by her side.

“I did. In the end, all the hard work paid off.”, Nayeon sasses back and just in time, Tzuyu joins them, locking the main door and letting the oldest place her arm around her neck, the height difference making it just slightly awkward. Nayeon rarely sleeps with women taller than her but Tzuyu is an exception, it seems.

And it's totally worth it. Seeing her face is already giving Nayeon all the satisfaction. Jealousy. Jealousy that she doesn't hide all that well even though she probably should.

“Do you want us to drive you home, unnie? I bet Momo can stop since your apartment is on the way.”, Dahyun offers with a smile, not fully getting the hint that Nayeon will leave this place with Tzuyu by her side and soon in her bed.

“I'll take this one with me.”, Tzuyu says with a straight face and squeezes Nayeon's hip, causing the older one to flinch a little. She got a strong grip. And it's Tzuyu's bed, it seems, not Nayeon's. Works for her.

“Oh, okay.”, Dahyun says, still looking a little confused as she sends a small smile Nayeon's way before sliding into the backseat of Momo's car, leaving said girl and Chaeyoung standing in front of it, both eyeing the admittedly very beautiful pair of women. Chaeyoung's gaze would never suggest that though since she's glaring at Nayeon like she's about to jump her.

Feeling the tension, Momo opens the passenger side's door, motioning Chaeyoung to get in.

“Watch out, Tzuyu. The only thing she will leave you with is some sort of disease.”, Chaeyoung spits out, clenching her jaw before following Momo's invitation and getting into the car, pulling her girlfriend in for a way too passionate kiss to be fitting for the setting they're in.

Momo just giggles when they pull apart, hearing Dahyun complain from the backseat.

“See you. Don't do anything I wouldn't do.”, Momo says with an uncomfortable smile before rounding the car and getting in herself. She waits for Nayeon and Tzuyu to cross the street first before starting the engine, letting it roar loudly. Driving off, the last thing she sees is Nayeon's eyes meeting hers in the rear view mirror and the Korean squeezing the Taiwanese' butt. What an unpleasant goodbye.

“Wait, what? She invited you to meet her mum? Dahyun, that's huge!”, Chaeyoung screams, not caring for the crumbs falling out of her mouth since she didn't bother chewing the cookies and swallowing them first before speaking up.

“She so wants to get in your pants, oh my god. THE Minatozaki Sana truly has the hots for our Dahyunie!”, Chaeyoung teases and shakes Momo's shoulders out of excitement, causing the older one to groan as a cookie piece is falling right out of her mouth, not having expected Chaeyoung's sudden outburst.

Momo wipes her mouth before looking at Dahyun who is standing across from them, on the other side of kitchen counter, looking very worried.

After clearing her throat, Momo decides that she should try and calm Dahyun down a little.

“Dahyun-ah. Sana isn't just trying to get into your pants, you know that, right? She actually cares about you.”

“She isn't _just _trying to get into your pants but it's definitely among her goals.”, Chaeyoung hollers, destroying Momo's start of a pep talk.

“I'll go to bed. Nayeon will sleep over, just tell her I'm in my room once she's here.”, Dahyun whispers and walks off, leaving the couple behind to keep on bickering.

Upon entering her room, the first thing that Dahyun sees is the little vase on her desk, Sana's new flowers sitting in it, lighting up the room with a pleasant pop of color. For a second, Dahyun considers getting some paint and painting her room but then she thinks about how she changes her hair every few weeks or months and that doing the same with her room would be way too much effort.

She really wonders whether Sana will choose a color for her hair and what color it could be. Maybe blonde too? Or her natural hair color? She did say she liked crazy though so maybe red or some neon green or-

“Dahyun, can I come in for a second?”

The Korean is quick to turn around, only now noticing that she's just been standing in the middle of her room.

It's Momo.

“Sure. What is it?”, Dahyun asks and immediately thinks back to what they were talking about just a few minutes ago. Does Sana really just want sex? Is that all people ever want? Is Dahyun not normal for not really caring about it, not wanting it even?

“Come here.”, Momo says as she walks past Dahyun and drops down onto her desk chair, swiveling aorund and patting her lap, making her intentions pretty clear.

Dahyun admits she feels a little weird when sinking down onto Momo's lap. Yes, Momo is definitely one for skinship but usually not to this extent since she often makes it pretty clear that she's scared of going too far and overstepping Dahyun's boundaries.

Once Momo's arms are around Dahyun's middle, she turns the chair around a little so they're facing the bouquet of flowers.

“Don't listen to Chaeyoung when she says stuff like that. I have known Sana my entire life, I think I know her better than your little devil of a best friend.”, Momo chuckles.

“So your little devil of a girlfriend?”, Dahyun chuckles and is quick to take a hold of Momo's hands that started tickling her belly.

“Why do I feel like you're always mocking me for being with her, hm? Does she have some dirty little secrets that I should know of?”, Momo asks jokingly, enjoying Dahyun's little giggle.

For a couple of seconds, it's just silent. Not an uncomfortable silence but a calm one.

“I won't go into much detail here since she should talk to you about this but Sana really likes you, Dahyun. And she's definitely not just looking for sex. I don't think she has ever given anyone flowers. Except for her mum, of course. It's a very clear sign that she cares about you. Differently from the way she cares about me or her other friends. So you really don't have to worry, okay?”, Momo asks and nudges Dahyun's shoulder with her nose.

“Unnie, she didn't count me as one of her friends but-...something else that we're not defining yet. Do you think...do you think she might actually like me? Like _that?_”, Dahyun asks after turning a little on Momo's lap so she can face the older one a little better, a bashful smile on her face.

Momo can't help but chuckle at her friend's obliviousness, patting her cheek before pinching it slightly.

“Yes, Dahyun. That's exactly what I think.”, she says and copies Dahyun's expression when she scrunches her nose, brushing Momo's hand off and getting off her lap, wanting to hide her ridiculous little smile.

The Japanese takes that as a sign to leave and gets up, pushing the chair back to its previous spot.

“Purple lilacs. Now you know.”, Momo says with a smile, nodding to the flowers when Dahyun looks at her weirdly. And as if that's enough of an answer, she leaves the room, closing the door behind her.

Dahyun wakes up from a loud banging noise outside her room, noticing that she fell asleep when waiting for Nayeon. The last few days, the oldest has been sleeping over, her reasoning behind it being that Dahyun needs to get used to sleeping beside someone. The younger one just never argued with her, actually feeling quite safe when having Nayeon close.

“_Give me one good reason for you not telling me about that bitch threatening to hurt Dahyun!”_

“_The way you're acting right now is exactly the reason we didn't tell you so calm the fuck down. Dahyun is fine, isn't she? She would tell you if she wanted to.”_

“_How do you know anyway? And be quiet, please, she's sleeping.”_

No, she's not. Not anymore.

“_Seriously, Momo? Is that so important right now, who told me? You better collect your stupid best friend and tell her to stay away from Dahyun, she's the one causing her this trouble.”_

“_Excuse me? Don't talk about Sana like that, this isn't her fault. Seriously, Nayeon, calm down. You think Sana wants this? Or Chaeyoung, or me?”_

“_Stop! You're not going in there. You're going to leave, right now. Dahyun has enough on her plate already and you screaming around will only make things worse. If it helps, she's fine, okay? I'm taking care of her and-”_

“_You!? Great, cause you're so good at taking care of her or what? Look, just let me in there, I'll talk to her and sleep over like always. I'm getting calmer by the second so-”_

“_No. You won't talk to her about it. Not now, not ever. This doesn't concern you and asking her about it only makes it worse. We just have to wait until she decides to talk to us about it.”_

Dahyun is seriously surprised by how quickly Chaeyoung has calmed down, remembering that Momo has this calming effect on her. Sometimes, at least.

The Korean feels hurt, having to hear her friends sound so weak, so worried and scared for her. But she can't. She can't tell anyone or her life will be over. They won't kill her but sometimes she wishes they would. It's a better prospect than having to face what they have in mind for her if she doesn't obey them.

She just wants all of this to be over. She wants them to stop, she wants her life to go back to normal, for herself to go back to normal. Back to how it was before-

The ringing of her mobile phone startles Dahyun and the first thing that comes to mind to turn it off so she won't draw her friends' attention, is to pick it up. Why did she even have the thing on in the first place? Right, she had it on so Nayeon could call her in case of anything happening to her. Nayeon's one-night stands always worried her a little, scared her friend might end up in the wrong hands one day.

“_Dahyunie? Did I wake you?”_

Dahyun jumps a little, for a second having forgotten that she answered the phone. It's Sana. She would have known that already, had she checked before picking up.

“Um, no. Nayeon just came and now she's arguing with Chaeyoung and Momo. She heard about the-...thing from yesterday. They're really loud, woke me up.”, Dahyun whispers, hoping the others won't hear her and make her part of their whole mess of a conversation.

“_Oh. I suppose Nayeon is really mad?”_

“That's an understatement. She even said it's your fault, which is ridiculous.”, Dahyun says with a chuckle, trying to lighten the mood a little.

After a couple of seconds, Dahyun manages to put on her bathrobe and slippers, sitting down on her chair and pulling herself close to the desk, sitting right in front of the lilacs. Purple lilacs. She's still not too sure why Momo emphasized it the way she did. She only remembers that last time, there were white lilacs in the mix. Sana must like lilacs. Sana. Only now does Dahyun notice that Sana didn't answer her yet and did she imagine that little sniffle on the other end of the line? She must have.

“Sana?”, Dahyun asks quietly, unconciously pressing the phone closer to her ear. There it was again, that noise.

“_Uh, yeah. Just give me a second, I'm...I just have to put this away real quick.”_

Dahyun frowns at Sana's voice sounding like it's so far away. If Dahyun didn't know better, she'd guess that the Japanese is crying but why would she? Right? Another sniffle.

“_Okay, I'm back. Sorry. Anyway. How are you? Feeling, I mean. Are you okay?”, _Sana asks and Dahyun decides to just ignore her little theory. She probably just imagined things. 

“I'm fine. Just tired. I don't know whether I should wait for Nayeon or just go to sleep already. Chaeyoung didn't seem to want Nayeon sleeping here tonight. It's probably for the better, she would just ask questions.”, Dahyun explains and finds herself staring at the flowers again. Should she ask Sana about it? Probably not.

“_Right, I forgot...that Nayeon is sleeping with you. Um, I think I'll go to bed now too, you should probably do the same, Dahyunie.”_

“I guess I should. Oh, Sana? Why did you call?”

Dahyun nearly forgot that Sana had called her and she must have had a reason for it.

“_Just checking in on you, I guess. And...did you by any chance think of a date yet? I mean, like the date for the hair salon so when you want to do that and not, you know, a date date. The day, is what I mean. Which week day.”_

Dahyun can't help but giggle at Sana's rambling, thinking it's funny how the tables have turned and it's the older one being nervous now. Not that it will stay like that forever, Dahyun already knows that next time she'll meet the pretty Japanese, she'll turn back into her usual mess.

“Maybe on Monday? I'll get out of uni at 4 so I could be at the salon an hour later, would that be okay? I will send you the address later.”, Dahyun says with a smile, the idea of meeting Sana in a couple of days exciting her.

“_Yes! I mean, yes, I will be there. And I will think of a color. Right now, I'm thinking green. But that will probably change again soon.”, _Sana giggles, sounding way happier than just a few minutes ago.

“I like green.”

“_Then it won't be green. That'd be boring. I want something risky and exciting. Anyway, I should go to bed now, gotta get some rest, tomorrow's an important rehearsal.”_

Dahyun smiles widely at the fact that Sana is taking care of herself a little better, finding the time to rest and catch some sleep. It's only 10pm and Dahyun was wondering why the Japanese would go to bed this early but that explains it. A part of the Korean hopes that she's partly the reason for Sana getting better, another part is just happy that she is, not minding what the cause is as long as the outcome is a positive one.

“Yeah, I'll go back to bed too. I'll probably dream about whatever horrific color you will choose for me to walk around in.”

“_As long as I'm in it, it will be a good dream. Bye now, Dahyunie. Sleep tight.”_

Sana's adorable giggle is the last thing Dahyun hears before the repetitive beeping sound is letting her know that Sana ended the call. She couldn't even reply.

The last thing Dahyun sees that night before falling asleep, is the light purple of the lilacs that are illuminated by the streetlights from outside. And suddenly, everything in her dream turns purple. Not too horrific.


	12. Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this is a rather...interesting chapter. A little different but you'll hopefully like it anyway, even though it's more focused on Nayeon than on Dahyun. We'll see. I hope you'll enjoy it :)

Dahyun knew she wasn't alone the second she started waking up, feeling herself drifting from that purple sleep into the dark reality of having Nayeon spoon you. Dark because Dahyun knows she will ask questions and she knows she's not ready to answer any of them yet.

“Mmm, stay.”, Nayeon mumbles when Dahyun tries freeing herself from her friend's grip, causing the younger one to still and tense up. So Nayeon isn't mad. But the fact that she's cuddling into her back should have already been a sign, probably.

“I'm sorry. I know you heard us.”

That's the last thing Dahyun expected to hear. How does she know? She heard them arguing when she went back to bed and fell asleep, it was a lot more quietly than before but still, they would have surely come in or at least acknowledged her being awake if they had known, right?

“I'm really sorry for getting so angry and crazy. You're just like a...like a little sister to me and I can't help but look out for you. And what Hyunjin said sounded really intense and-”

“Wait? Hyunjin? Why did you talk to Hyunjin?”, Dahyun asks, feeling extremely curious all of a sudden and using the moment of Nayeon's grip on her getting loose to slip away from the girl's touch and turn around, sitting so she's facing Nayeon.

“Well, a cute little birdie told me that Yerim is still very much underage so I went to go and fix that whole thing. I asked Hyunjin whether Yerim might have found a liking in me and told her that I made a mistake and I'm not interested in her best friend. Tzuyu was also craving some sweets and she doesn't live too far away so I got her those. Two birds with one stone. But then Hyunjin mentioned what she had witnessed and I kind of freaked out. Momo then told me the rest. And I know you were awake because Sana texted Momo, saying how cute you were on the phone, so... She also texted and low-key threatened me so that's fun.”, Nayeon chuckles uncomfortably and notices herself fiddling around with Dahyun's checkered pajama pants, stopping it immediately.

“I'm glad you talked to Hyunjin about Yerim.”, is the only thing Dahyun says before getting up and stretching.

“You really don't want to talk about it, hm?”, Nayeon asks carefully and sighs at the shake of Dahyun's head.

“If you ever do, you know where to find me.”

“Yes, in my bed. Every night. I literally can't escape you.”, Dahyun chuckles and leaves the room after taking a quick peek at the flowers. Still very much alive, Dahyun thinks with a smile and skips into the kitchen, feeling better than on other days despite yesterday's argument. Not even Chaeyoung can destroy her mood when telling Dahyun that she should make the rule of Nayeon not being allowed to sleep in her bed unless she has had a shower beforehand, the smallest being worried about Nayeon having some sort of disease.

“That's not how STD's work, Chaeyoungie.”, Momo chuckles, stopping the Korean's rant by circling her arms around the girl's neck from behind and kissing her temple, something Chaeyoung can't help but swoon over a little bit.

“Still. Think about how dirty her body is when she comes here after having slept with some random woman again.”, Chaeyoung says and fakes a shudder running through her body.

“You sure seem to like thinking about my dirty body, hm shorty?”

Oh no, Dahyun thinks and drinks the last bit of her chocolate milk before putting away the mug and picking up her phone, opening the chat with Sana.

Dahyun

_Morning:) Nayeon and Chaeyoung are currently talking about something called STDs, at least they moved on to argue about another topic. _

8:39 am

“I don't think about your body!”, Chaeyoung argues, letting her eyes move over Nayeon's body for emphasis which backfires as she sees Nayeon smirking at her.

“I'm just worrying about Dahyun, I don't want her to get sick.”

“Me neither. I really thought you'd know more about the female body but here you are, saying things that make absolutely no sense just to criticize me. Momo, if you want someone who knows their way around the female body, let me know.”

Oh no. Dahyun and Momo are quick to step inbetween the two women, the latter holding Chaeyoung back and whispering something into her ear while Nayeon doesn't need to be held back as she's just standing there with the biggest smirk on her face.

“Talking about showers, I really need one right now. And if you don't want me to sleep with you anymore, just say so, okay?”, Nayeon says as she throws her arm around Dahyun's shoulder and the two make their way back towards Dahyun's room, the older one stuffing some bread into her mouth.

Sana

_Good morning, Dahyunie! ^^ STD means Sexually Transmitted Diseases if you're wondering and please tell me you're not talking about it because Chaeyoung has some sort of STD...Against a lot of people's believes, they can be transmitted from a woman to another woman too. _

8:42 am

“She knows her metier, it seems.”, Nayeon chuckles and winks at Dahyun when she catches the oldest looking at her phone.

“Unnie, why do you hate Chaeyoung so much? You seem fine with Momo, shouldn't you try and like Chaeyoung then? She is her girlfriend and my best friend, it's kind of hard to see you arguing all the time.”

Nayeon didn't expect that conversation to come up right then and there. She trusts Dahyun, she would even dare to say that some part of her already loves the tiny Korean but the conversation she knows she'll have to have with Dahyun some day, isn't one they should have this early.

With a long sigh, Nayeon sits down on Dahyun's bed, taking another bite off the piece of bread she stole from the kitchen and tugging the blanket around her shoulders. Dahyun sits down on her chair, moving the vase with flowers closer to the window for them to get some sunlight.

“I don't hate Chaeyoung. We're just very different people.”, Nayeon says, breaking the silence and putting on a smile that Dahyun sees right through. She might be dense sometimes but she's not stupid.

“You're really not that different, unnie. You and I, we are different. And we like each other, right?”

Nayeon can't stand seeing the insecurity in Dahyun's eyes, seeing her doubt Nayeon's feelings for her.

“Of course, I like you.”, the oldest says in a genuine tone, reaching out and holding onto Dahyun's chair before pulling it closer until she's sitting right in front of her.

“We are very different, yes. And I still really like you.”, Nayeon whispers and can't stop herself from placing a kiss on Dahyun's forehead, making the younger one whimper quietly.

Nayeon has always wondered whether Dahyun doesn't like physical contact or she can't have it. And oftentimes, she finds herself thinking it's the second option. It's like Dahyun wants to enjoy it but something inside of her is making it impossible for her to do so.

“I really like you too, unnie.”, Dahyun answers and leans further into Nayeon's hand that's placed on her cheek, making the latter smile. She loves it when Dahyun accepts affection, it's a step in the right direction.

“But you like your Sana unnie more.”

Dahyun immediately blushes at that, looking down at her lap to hide her smile.

“Not more.”, she says quietly, making Nayeon chuckle who then takes a hold of her hand and kisses the back of it.

“I know. Just differently. But just so you know, if she has anything to do with what happened to you, she's dead. Like, dead dead.”, Nayeon warns in a serious tone before breaking out into a smile again, squeezing Dahyun's hands.

“Now, you better text her before she actually believes Chaeyoung is passing on some kinds of diseases.”

Dahyun chuckles at that, getting her phone out and typing a short message about how she phrased that wrongly and everything's fine, Momo is at no risk of getting anything. It's not like she actually knows that but she's pretty sure that Chaeyoung wouldn't dare passing anything on to her precious girlfriend. Putting her phone away again, a question comes to Dahyun's mind.

“Unnie, you're healthy, right? You're not having any SDT's or-”

“STD. And no. I'm all good, getting checked regularly and everything's fine. The risk also isn't all that high but still, I'm looking after myself. No need to worry, babe.”, Nayeon winks, pinching Dahyun's cheeks which causes the younger one to push her hand away and shake her head at the nickname, repeating it under her breath.

“I'm just calling you that until Sana does. I'll stop then, don't worry.”, the oldest keeps teasing, dodging Dahyun's little punch which makes her pout.

“Come on now. I gotta get ready and you do too. I'll take you out for lunch later but until then, you have to study like the good little student you are.”, Nayeon says and gets up, ruffling through Dahyun's hair and getting a loud whine in response. Her reactions to Nayeon's words and actions are always the best and said Korean is sure she could spend a whole day without Dahyun actually talking, just working with her gestures and mimics would allow for them to have a proper 'conversation'.

“You avoided me asking about Chaeyoung and Momo.”, Dahyun says, causing Nayeon to stop in her tracks and turn around once more before she could leave the room, putting on a smile.

“Clever girl.”, she says with a wink and kisses Dahyun's forehead before sprinting out of the room and into the bathroom, a sigh escaping her lips once she's alone. She really needs a shower to cleanse herself from all the thoughts she's most definitely not supposed to have. She shouldn't like her. It's wrong. She shouldn't like anyone. She isn't supposed to love, isn't destined to be loved.

Taking a towel out of Dahyun's shelf, Nayeon hums the tune of a song she got stuck in her head for a while now, placing the soft piece of fabric on the edge of the bathtub and opening the glass door to the shower. Good thing, Dahyun has already put an extra bottle of shampoo for her to use and she even allowed her to get a little bit of space in her wardrobe which the oldest mostly just needs for some underwear in case of her showering at Dahyun's place like right now.

After having brushed her teeth, Nayeon checks herself in the mirror, smiling at herself when not finding any blemishes. She really kept up her skin-routine quite well, she thinks, feeling proud of herself for sticking to something despite her being busy with...other things.

“Out.”

Nayeon shrieks as she hears a voice behind her, clutching a hand to her chest and seeing Chaeyoung's reflection in the mirror. The door is closed behind her, not the biggest indicator to want someone to leave if you asked Nayeon.

“I'm going to shower now, you even wanted that, didn't you? I was here first anyway.”, Nayeon chuckles and turns around, leaning back against the sink and crossing her arms in front of her chest, a clear sign that she's not going anywhere.

“You were here first? This is my apartment.”, Chaeyoung scoffs, scanning Nayeon up and down in what is probably supposed to be an intimidating way. Just that Nayeon isn't easily intimated.

“So? It's Dahyun's too. And again, I was here first. I'll hurry if it's so important but please let me shower now.”

Nayeon adds a smile, being quite proud of herself for being so mature and nice to a little brat like Chaeyoung who doesn't know her boundaries. What she lacks in height, she's got in ego.

“Not even thinking about it. I won't leave this room until I got my bath.”, Chaeyoung shrugs, acting unbothered.

“Well, me neither.”, Nayeon smirks, realizing that she can use this opportunity for her own benefit.

Slowly, she makes her way over to where Chaeyoung is standing, stopping in front of her with only a good four feet separating them. If Chaeyoung doesn't want to listen, she'll have to watch, Nayeon thinks as she starts unbuttoning her pajama top, her eyes never leaving Chaeyoung's.

Nayeon lives for the way her opposite gulps and takes a step back, as to make sure she won't do anything she'll regret, even if Nayeon would reason that no one would ever regret it.

“What are you doing? Stop it. That won't make me leave.”, Chaeyoung says, her voice a little too shaky for her own liking.

“Oh, that wasn't my intention anyway. I'm just getting ready for my shower. People tend to shower naked, you know?”, Nayeon teases and adds a little wink before reaching the last button and undoing it, her shirt parting a little and allowing Chaeyoung to see more than she ever expected to see from Nayeon. Said girl was still covered up enough to not let anything too inappropriate show but she certainly didn't plan on stopping there. She enjoys seeing Chaeyoung so riled up and after all, she's just there for her shower. So only a few seconds later, her shirt drops to the floor behind her back and she lets her pajama pants follow, stepping out of them as they pool around her ankles.

Chaeyoung is quick to cover her eyes, not wanting to see the close to naked girl in front of her. Not when her girlfriend is in the next room. But also definitely not ever, even if Momo wasn't her girlfriend!

“All done. Your turn now. Didn't you wanna take a bath?”

Nayeon can basically see how hard Chaeyoung is working on finding something to say or do. It's not everyday you got your 'enemy' standing opposite of you, very much naked from head to toe which makes it a little difficult to think straight.

“I did but not with you here.”, Chaeyoung hisses, slowly lowering her arm that has been covering her eyes, her gaze focused on Nayeon's face even though she can clearly see bare skin in her peripheral vision.

“You want me to go out there and wait for you to finish your bath? Like this? I bet your girlfriend would like that.”, Nayeon smirks, stepping closer to Chaeyoung which makes the latter step back, holding up her hands.

“No! No. You are an extremely frustrating person, Im. I hope you know that. Turn around.”

“Excuse me?”

“Turn around, you idiot! Let me at least undress in peace.”, Chaeyoung says, her voice back with its usual sharp bite that it had lost for a good few seconds earlier. She's glad Nayeon didn't notice. At least, she hopes that she didn't notice.

“Come on now, you think I've never seen a woman's naked body before?”, Nayeon scoffs, followed by a chuckle. Despite her teasing, she turns around, facing the shower. In its reflection, she can kind of make out Chaeyoung's tiny body, no details though which makes her sigh loudly.

“I know you've seen _many _women's bodies before. Is that something to be proud of? I guess it is when there's nothing else.”, Chaeyoung says, getting rid of her pajama top and pants, leaving her only in her underwear.

“I'm done. Go take your shower and I'll take my bath. And no turning around. And _no _telling anyone this ever happened.”

“Is having a bath in your panties a new thing that I don't know of yet?”, Nayeon teases, soon meeting Chaeyoung's gaze in the reflection of the shower.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”, Chaeyoung yells, covering her chest with her arm and glaring at Nayeon who is bold enough to turn around and face the younger one.

“You know what? I suddenly feel like taking a bath instead.”

With that, Nayeon steps closer to the overwhelmed Korean, satisfied by the way Chaeyoung's eyes run over her body for a short second, only to stop at her face again, terror visible in her eyes.

“Like what you see, hm?”, Nayeon teases and adds another wink before leaning even closer and then to the side, turning the faucet of the bathtub on.

“You're welcome to join me.”

“Fuck off, I'm so done with your bullshit! This is _my _apartment, _my _bathtub! You either take your fucking shower now or I'll kick you out of here, naked or not.”

“Oh, how easily you get affected, tiny. And also-”

With a devilish grin, Nayeon lifts her leg and puts it down in the bathtub, ignoring that it's pretty hot.

“-I'm already in. But again, you can join me. Or Momo, of course.”

That's it. She got her. Nayeon can clearly see the exact moment that she broke Chaeyoung and her confident and tough act. Now it's pure anger and lost self-control, just how she likes her.

“What is your fucking problem? You get everyone you want, why can't you keep your filthy little fingers off my girlfriend? Is that really so difficult? Do you think Dahyun likes what you're doing here, that she'd be proud of you trying to make Momo cheat on me? Is that something _you _are proud of?”

Well, that's not necessarily how she likes her. Are those tears starting to build in her eyes? Gotta keep that act up though, Nayeon tells herself.

“Let me just tell you that my fingers aren't so little. Also, I'm not trying to make anyone cheat here. And don't act so innocent, as if you're not out to have anyone drooling over you. While you play with people, I let them know what they will get when associating with me. So why do you hate me so much, I thought you liked the attention!? Don't make me out to be the bad one here when you are far from innocent.”

That kind of worked, even though Nayeon didn't plan on herself getting so worked up too. She was just never one to ignore other people's accusations. Definitely not Chaeyoung's.

Said girl is frozen in place, her jaw clenching and her hands balled to fists. Putting on a provoking smile, Nayeon fully steps into the bathtub, turning the water off and then looking back at Chaeyoung who is clearly trying to come up with something to say.

Just that Dahyun beats her to it.

“I heard yelling, are you ok-”

The door opens fully, revealing Dahyun who is already dressed and looking like she just saw a ghost. Or her equivalent for it, two naked women. Her eyes are growing big and her mouth opens but no sounds come out of it. After another two or three seconds, she shuts her eyes tightly and steps back, closing the door behind her.

“_Oh my god.”_

Nayeon chuckles when hearing Dahyun exhale loudly on the other side of the door, only to then hear her hurried steps across the hallway.

“What now?”, Nayeon asks, looking back at the tiny Korean.

“You're fucked, Im. If we weren't naked, I would have already made sure you get what you deserve.”, Chaeyoung hisses, stepping closer to the tub which surprises Nayeon a little but then again, two can play at that game.

“And what would that be, hm?”, Nayeon asks, leaning closer too until it's difficult for her to keep her balance.

“You really wanna find out?”

“I think I do.”, Nayeon answers with a smirk that quickly disappears when she feels herself fully losing balance in the slippery bathtub. A loud yelp escapes her mouth as she grabs on to the first thing that could save her from falling. Or the first person to be more precise.

“What the hell is going on in here, I had to calm Dahyun down and-”

Momo's cheerful voice quickly dies down once she sees the two girls in a compromising position.

“I swear to god, this is not what it looks like!”


	13. Prodigy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst? Angst.   
This is where the real plot starts so I hope you're looking forward to finding out more about the characters :)

It's hard to believe that it's not what it looks like when a very much naked Nayeon is clinging on to a nearly naked Chaeyoung.

“Fuck off already.”, Chaeyoung yells when looking at Nayeon who is still not letting go and instead just staring at Momo with her mouth opened in shock. After all, she did nearly fall over and hit her head, only for Momo to come in, the exact moment she caught her balance.

“Wait!”, is the last thing Nayeon can yell before Chaeyoung's rough push makes her stumble back and slip again, just that there is no one behind her or nothing she can grab onto.

“Nayeon!”, Momo screams in shock as she watches the oldest fall and hit her head on the edge of the tub with a loud bang.

“Shit, shit, shit.”, is all Chaeyoung can say as Momo rushes to Nayeon's side, reaching out to cup her cheeks and check whether she's conscious. She isn't. But that's not really a surprise considering how hard she just hit her head.

“Fuck, I killed her!”, Chaeyoung yells, only for Momo to scold her and tell her to get Dahyun.

The second Chaeyoung is out the door, Momo gets up on her feet and leans down, scooping Nayeon up in her arms and carrying her out of the tub to lay her down on the floor, quickly taking a nearby towel to cover her up.

Fortunately, she isn't bleeding at all but she's still very likely to have a quite bad concussion.

“Oh my- Unnie!”, Dahyun lets out in shock as she sees her unconscious friend on the floor. Her eyes are closed and her mouth is just slightly agape while her hair is dripping wet. She really looks dead.

“Dahyun, get her some clothes from your room. Chaeyoung, get dressed and get my keys, we'll take her to the hospital.”, Momo orders, not usually being one to take control but when it's about people's safety, she's all in.

Just a few seconds later, Dahyun comes running back inside, throwing some clothes to the floor and looking very distressed, her hands shaking a little.

“Are you okay?”, Momo asks despite being out of breath from being stressed herself. The urge to get Nayeon to the hospital as soon as possible is making it a lot easier for Momo to put some clothes on her naked body, feeling less uncomfortable than expected. That might also just be because Chaeyoung isn't here, having her and Nayeon in the same room is always stressing her out like crazy.

“Dahyun, I asked whether you're-”

The second Momo looks up, she sees that something is very wrong.

“Oh no, Dahy-”, Momo is quick to get up and catch Dahyun from falling, slowly putting her down on the floor. She is conscious but her whole body is trembling and tears are streaming down her cheeks while she's gasping for air.

“Chaeyoung! Chaeng, help!”

Dahyun feels numb. Empty. Exhausted. She feels like she just ran a marathon and while her legs are not carrying her anymore, her mind is still running.

It took them about ten minutes to get to the hospital. They were faster than the ambulance when Chaeyoung burned her feet that one time, accidentally pouring boiling hot water onto them.

With Momo driving, Chaeyoung had to sit in between Nayeon and Dahyun, the first just laying in her seat and the latter not calming down from her panic attack at all.

And Dahyun feels like it's still not stopping. Everything feels weird to her, every touch feels foreign and every sound so far away. And the worst thing is that she remembers the exact moments these feelings were triggered, she's still having the image right in front of her eyes. Just like the image related to that, that will never leave her mind ever again. Sometimes she wishes her panic attacks would go as far as taking her breath away completely. Forever.

“_They said she's fine. A concussion, of course. They want to keep her here for the night. Chaeyoung, talk to me. This isn't fair.”_

“_Sorry, but I care about my best friend a little more than that bitch.”_

“_Nayeon. Her name is Nayeon and I'm tired of your immature behavior. You got her here in the first place, I still don't know what happened between the two of you but now she's in the hospital with a concussion because of you, Chaeng.”_

…

“_Fine then. I'll go see Sana's mum, she's a patient here. I don't want you to talk to me again until you've apologized to her. She's back to consciousness again. Not like you'd care though.”_

Dahyun can hear it all, understands their words perfectly fine but it's like they're in a movie and the sound is on low with the quality being very bad. It's all very...fuzzy and distant.

“_Dahyun? Hey, Dahyun! Do me a favor and look somewhere else but your lap. Look at all the people walking around. You're spacing out_._”_, Chaeyoung says, squeezing Dahyun's hand. 

The older one does as she's told, looking up slowly and watching the people go by, some running, some walking and some laughing, some crying. It does help take her mind off her...mind.

“Dahyunie?”

Somehow, Dahyun hears her name being called all loud and clear, like the person calling out for her doesn't stand a good ten feet away.

Dahyun sees the lady in a beige tracksuit first, her face resembling the one of the woman next to her so much that Dahyun doesn't even need to check on whose mother this is. Even though she does so anyway. Sana. A very concerned looking Sana who is now saying something to her mother in Japanese before speed-walking towards Dahyun who is getting up off her seat to allow the approaching woman to hug her.

“Are you okay? What's going on?”, Sana whispers, her one hand automatically going to the back of Dahyun's head, stroking her hair comfortingly.

Instead of answering, Dahyun just lets herself be enveloped by the warmth that's radiating off Sana, the feeling of comfort and safety. She allows herself to close her eyes for a few seconds, inhaling the flowery scent and enjoying this intimacy that people stopped allowing her from feeling.

“She seems okay _now_.”, Chaeyoung says as she gets up as well, her two friends separating.

“Panic attack.”, she explains, patting Dahyun's back only to find Sana's hand still there, making Chaeyoung retract her hand with a smile.

“That's not why we're here though. Nayeon fell, hit her hand and got a concussion. It's a whole thing but I'll try and find Momo now, she was on her way to visit your mum but she obviously won't be successful.”

“She doesn't want to see you.”, Dahyun mumbles, feeling a lot calmer with Sana by her side and her hand drawing small circles on her upper back. Chaeyoung just shrugs as a response and walks off, introducing herself to Sana's mother on the way before disappearing behind a corner.

“Are you feeling better?”, Sana asks carefully, not wanting to trigger any memories since Dahyun is already looking exhausted and her body has been trembling when Sana held her.

“Yes. Unnie, I don't want your mother to think I'm weird. I mean, I am but she doesn't need to know that.”, Dahyun whispers, breaking eye contact with the middle-aged woman before she realizes that she might think that's impolite which makes her look back at Sana's mum, trying a small smile that gets reciprocated.

“You don't need to meet her now if you don't want to, Dahyunie. I'll just quickly accompany her to the cafeteria which is right around the corner and then we can check up on Nayeon, okay?”

“No! I mean, I can't see Nayeon right now. I'll text her, I just...I just can't see her. We didn't fight or anything but when I saw her I- I really can't see her right now.”

Sana is quick to pull Dahyun closer, letting her hide her face in the crook of her neck.

“That's okay. You don't have to. How about we'll get something to eat with my mum? I swear, she's super nice and won't think you're weird.”, Sana suggest with a smile, nodding to where her mother is still patiently waiting for something to happen.

“I guess we could do that.”, Dahyun whispers and nods, looking up at Sana who is smiling down at her. Dahyun really wonders when it happened that she started feeling so comfortable around the Japanese. Now is not the time for that though since they're slowly making their way towards Sana's mother.

“So, you met at that party, right? Tell me, Dahyun, did my daughter behave well?”, Sana's mother asks, using the moment of Sana using the restroom to find out a little more about the so-called friendship between Dahyun and her daughter.

“She did. She was mostly dancing the whole time but I guess that's nothing new. She helped me get home.”, Dahyun says with a slightly uncomfortable smile, scared she might say something that will get Sana in trouble.

“Oh, she did? That's nice of her. I saw she also got you flowers. Purple lilacs.”

Dahyun can't help but frown at that.

“Excuse me but why is everyone emphasizing that they are purple? Are purple lilacs a Japanese thing?”, Dahyun asks curiously and can't help but feel a little dumb when Sana's mother starts laughing out of the blue. Is this something she should know about? Everyone knows about roses, yes, but lilacs? What's the deal with those?

“Honey, I would say look it up but I think Sana would appreciate you finding out on your own. By on your own, I mean by Sana. But over time.”

“What are you talking about, hm? What should I help Dahyun find out?”

Dahyun didn't even notice Sana approaching but now she's standing right next to her, the Japanese' left hand moving to Dahyun's shoulder and just sitting there. It's calming. Something small like that shouldn't feel calming.

“Oh, we were just talking about the lilacs. She doesn't know what purple lilacs represent.”, Sana's mum says with a smug grin that Sana definitely got from her.

“You saw those? Anyway, I think we should leave now. Your next check-up is in fifteen minutes, mum. They hate when you're not in your room on time.”, Sana says hurriedly, taking the tray with their empty plates and putting it away while her mum uses her last opportunity and leans forward in her seat, signaling Dahyun to do the same.

“Please look out for her, will you? You really mean a lot to her and when she's being her stubborn self, she needs someone like you to guide her and calm her down a little. I can see you're good to her, honey.”, she says and pats Dahyun's cheek, quickly moving her hand away when Sana's coming back, a suspicious look on her face.

“It was nice meeting you, Dahyun. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other a lot more.”, her mum says with a wink, her and Dahyun bowing before the former walks off, slowly so that Sana can catch up to her once she has talked to Dahyun.

“Sorry about that. She can be noisy. Um, do you maybe wanna wait for me? I'll just bring her to her room, I could be back in five minutes. Then we can grab Momo and Chaeyoung and leave?”, Sana suggest, seemingly unsure about her own offer. Dahyun isn't sure either.

“I-, not to sound weird but I asked Momo to check out your place a little and-...yeah, that definitely sounds weird but anyway, she said that you got a back entrance? Maybe you could drop me off a block away and I'll come inside through there while you all enter through the front door? I mean, just an idea, I get it if that's too-”

_That _ is the last thing Sana would have ever imagined to happen. She never even dared imagining it. Dahyun really just kissed her cheek to make her shut up. Dahyun! Kissed her! Sana was definitely not prepared but so wasn't Dahyun whose cheeks are all red now.

“I'm sorry! I just saw someone do that in a movie and figured-”, Dahyun starts to ramble but Sana is quick to collect herself again and press a chaste kiss to Dahyun's cheek, copying her action from before.

“Don't worry, I liked it. You can do that more often if you want to. But I really have to go now. Meet me here in five minutes?”, Sana asks with a wide smile, blushing a little as well.

“Um, yes. Five minutes.”, Dahyun repeats and quickly looks away when she catches her opposite's mother's eyes, the woman wearing a smile resembling Sana's. The Korean really wishes she wouldn't care about her mother liking her so much, about _Sana _liking her so much. It feels weird and wrong. Why Sana? Why not any other woman walking this earth? Why does it have to be someone she's forbidden to be around? Someone that could end her life without even knowing it.

Dahyun

_Unnie, I'm sorry I didn't come in. I hope you're okay. I will miss you tonight. Take care and rest well._

11:02 am

Nayeon

_You text weird. Are you okay? _

11:16 am

Dahyun sighs as puts her mobile phone away, stepping out of the bathroom where she just cleaned everything up and joining the other three girls in the living room. Yes, three. Sana did make it over the fence more or less successfully.

“You could have told me there was a mountain of trash on the other side!”, Sana keeps complaining, smelling her shirt and cringing at the rather unpleasant scent.

“It wasn't there when I checked last time! Oh, Dahyun!”, Momo beams when she sees Dahyun approaching, stopping her by holding her hands up, a mischievous smile on her face.

“Sana needs a change of clothes, she smells and-”

“Hey!”, Sana yells, shoving her friend's shoulder.

“- your clothes will probably fit her better than Chaeyoung's.”

Said girl looks up at her name being mentioned, glaring at her girlfriend.

“I swear if that's a jab at me being the smallest here, I'll-”

“Shut up, I said I won't talk to you until you apologize to her and I'm serious about it. I won't let you talk to me either so you better apologize quick cause until then, until you can explain yourself, I'm assuming that you were letting Nayeon eat-”

“Stop right there, I don't want to hear that, ew.”, Sana says, scrunching her nose and pushing herself off the couch before grabbing Dahyun's wrist and dragging her along to the girl's room.

“What was Nayeon eating that makes Momo so mad?”

Sana stops in her tracks when hearing Dahyun speak up, letting go of her wrist. Oh no. What was she supposed to say to that? Dahyun is way too innocent for that and definitely wouldn't understand it even if Sana told her the whole term and what is generally refers to. And Sana definitely doesn't feel like feeling mortified in front of her cru- Dahyun.

“Um, it's...it's a reference to something sexual. It doesn't really matter.”, Sana says with an uncomfortable smile that Dahyun seems to understand as such since she doesn't ask any further questions.

“I still have your clothes, I just remembered. You can put those on. They're in the top left drawer.”

Sana nods and mumbles a small 'Thanks' before moving her hands to the hem of her sweater, wanting to lift it up until she remembers that Dahyun might want to leave before she undresses.

“I- I will prepare some lunch, I guess.”, Dahyun stutters before pointing her thumb at the door and then hurrying out of the room, coming back only two seconds later to close the door, an awkward smile on her face that Sana can't help but adore.

With a sigh, she unconsciously checks for the flowers and smiles when seeing them looking really fresh still.

“Top right drawer.”, she mutters to herself and pulls the drawer open, scanning it for familiar clothes. She has to admit that she kind of liked the idea of wearing Dahyun clothes better and Dahyun therefore keeping hers. That would be cute, right?

With a frown, Sana searches through the clothes, not spotting her own ones at all and doubting they're buried underneath all those socks. She did say top right drawer though, right? Sana is sure she did so she keeps digging, smiling at some random pairs of socks like the ones with stars all over them or cacti or pizza. For some reason, Sana is convinced that Chaeyoung has gifted her those. Or Dahyun's family maybe, though Sana doesn't know anything about them.

With a shrug, she moves them aside until something catches her eye. A book? And are those-?

No, that can't be. These can't be Dahyun's, she wouldn't lie like that, right?

Slowly, as if it could bite her, Sana takes out the familiar looking track suit, unfolding them and gasping at the name she finds on the back. Kim Dahyun. Performing Dance Academy.

Putting the clothes away with an aching heart, Sana takes out the book and opens it, scared of what she might see. Pictures, it's filled with pictures. All of them are shots of Dahyun. Dahyun in her dancing clothes. Dahyun doing alternative, hip-hop, modern. What is this? The captions are what freak her out the most. She knows those dances, Sana knows the names, the performances. And suddenly she realizes that her Dahyun is _the _Kim Dahyun. The one that every dancer in this area knows off, she beat the best at competitions, she was known to be extremely well-rounded. Sana never got the chance to see her dance since she had stopped right before the Performing Dance Academy and her own one merged, now being the well-known company it is.

And Dahyun lied to her. She never said a word about her being a dancer, she- Sana feels ridiculous. She feels ridiculous for inviting Dahyun to her company to show her how to dance, to show Kim Dahyun how to dance!? There are so many Kim's out there and so many Dahyun's, how was she supposed to know that her innocent little Dahyun is an amazing dancer that left people speechless. She never even remotely thought about making that connection. Dahyun really played her part well. 

Sana tries her hardest to hold back the tears, cursing herself when one of them escapes her eye and lands on a newspaper article. Taking a deep breath, Sana skims the page, realizing that she read it before. It's about rumors saying that Dahyun quit because she can't handle the pressure and doesn't see herself dancing for the rest of her life. The Japanese scoffs and shakes her head. None of this matters anymore now that she knows that Dahyun played with her the entire time. The Kim Dahyun that Sana now knows Dahyun to be, was known to be cheerful and a social butterfly. Is this whole innocent and dense personality of hers an act too? Sana doesn't know what to believe anymore. Not now when everything she believed to be-

“Sa- Sana? I can-”

Sana really doesn't want to be like this but Dahyun isn't leaving her a choice right now.

“You can what? Explain this?! How? How, Dahyun? How can you explain to me that you've been lying to me this entire time? When I met you at that party and you said you couldn't dance? When I took you to the company with me and made a total fool of myself? God, I introduced you to my mother and all that while you acted like this innocent little angel that couldn't hurt a fly.”, Sana yells, the tears now fully running down her cheeks. The worst thing is that Dahyun doesn't even say anything, that she doesn't even look at her.

“Purple lilacs, _Kim Dahyun_, are a symbol of first love.”, Sana spits out before walking past Dahyun, shoving her shoulder in the process. She really can't take this anymore, can't take looking at Dahyun, not knowing who she is anymore.

“Sana, can I post this pi- Sana? Hey!”, Momo yells when watching Sana walk by, her face covered in tears and her hands balled to fists by her side.

“Oh, shit.”, Chaeyoung whispers to herself, getting up and hurrying to get to Dahyun, leaving the two Japanese behind.

“No!”, Momo says when Sana reaches the door, quick to step in between and stop her friend from leaving.

“I swear to god, Momo, if you don't let me-”, Sana hisses dangerously low and tries reaching for the doorknob but Momo beats her to it and pulls Sana into her embrace, holding on to her resisting body with all her might.

“Momo, she is _Kim_ _Dahyun_. The dance prodigy. She has been lying this whole time. I feel so stupid.”, Sana cries and Momo is really trying her hardest to not run into Dahyun's room right now and let her know what she thinks of people hurting her best friend. Dahyun promised. She promised Momo to take care of Sana, to be there for her. What happened? And her being the girl everyone talked about until she disappeared from the spotlight a bit over a year ago? That sounds unlikely but then again, Sana must have proof, otherwise she wouldn't be acting the way she is right now.

“Momo, please let me go. Please, I can't stay here.”, Sana hiccups. It hurts Momo to see her like this, she knows how much she cares for Dahyun, only to get betrayed like that? Why? The Dahyun they know would never do that.

“Sana, please stay.”

Sana freezes at Chaeyoung's voice. When she turns around, she sees her standing in the middle of the room, her eyes a little teary. Dahyun is nowhere to be seen.

“Please think about this before you make a decision you will regret. Dahyun wouldn't lie to you unless she had to, don't you think?”

Somehow, Sana can't help but get even more mad.

“You shut up! You've been helping her this entire time, you knew about everything and you didn't say word. What? Are her panic attacks all just an act too? I don't know what or who to trust anymore, you're just as sick as her. Don't worry, I will climb over the fence again to not get her into imaginary trouble.”

Chaeyoung and Momo flinch at every word leaving Sana's mouth, the oldest has rarely seen her best friend so angry and hurt and Momo is feeling a little guilty for pushing Sana to befriend Dahyun, hoping they would just admit their crushes at some point.

“Sana please,” Chaeyoung starts, trying her hardest not to cry, “you've made her happier than I have seen her in a long time. Yes, she lied. And I did too. Just please stay, you will regret leaving. I can promise you that nothing about her is fake. The way she is, they way she talks, behaves, acts around you, everything...it's all her and it's all real. I had to promise her to never talk to her about dancing ever again, to never talk about it to anyone. I don't know what happened, I really don't know. She won't tell me. I just know that it must have been bad cause one day she came home and was like...this, the way she is now. And she loved dancing, she was so passionate about it, I never thought she would give it up, not for anything in the world. Please, Sana. Something happened to her and it made her change. She shouldn't suffer under it even more than she is already suffering every single day.”

Chaeyoung finishes her speech with a loud sigh, wiping away the tears that were running down her cheeks.

“I need to check up on her again. Just know that she's trying and that she's doing her best, no matter how bad that still is. Yes, Dahyun is weird. But I don't think it's her fault.”, Chaeyoung says before turning around and leaving the two best friends behind once again.

“Now she's trying to make me feel guilty about it too.”, Sana mumbles and allows Momo to wrap her arms around her from behind.

“Please stay. We can go to Chaeyoung's room, you don't need to talk to her right now. I just want you to be here once you feel like you're ready.”, Momo whispers, a little smile appearing on her face when Sana nods. Maybe there is still hope. Maybe this is just some big misunderstanding. Whatever it is, Momo hopes it will end without Sana's heart being broken.


	14. Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't really have time to proof read so sorry in advance  
I hope you'll enjoy this one anyway :)

“What now? I'll just wait here until Dahyun decides to talk to me and explain herself? I don't see why I would even give her a second chance after...all that.”

Sana and Momo have been sitting in silence for the past few minutes, Sana sitting on the little armchair in the corner of the room and Momo on the bed since the younger one refused to sit on it, knowing very well what Momo and Chaeyoung have been doing in it.

“Why? Because you like her. I know you're worrying about her even though you don't want to.”, Momo says and grabs the little stress reliever from Chaeyoung's nightstand, throwing it to Sana who catches it with ease, the two Japanese starting to throw it back and forth, just to keep their hands occupied with something.

“I know she won't talk about it and I think that's why I'm still here. She would have run after me to explain herself if she could, right? But she didn't and I'm pretty sure it's because it's another thing she can't talk about. I just wish I knew what that means, you know? Why she can't talk about certain things. She apparently doesn't even tell Chaeyoung!? But maybe that's just another lie.”, Sana says with a shrug and throws the ball a little harder, acting unbothered while Momo knows that Dahyun lying to her is hurting her to the core.

“I think you should give Dahyun the time she needs to explain herself. You would regret not doing it.”

“Since when are you the big advice giver here? And why do you still trust Chaeyoung? For all you know, she might have cheated on you and she also lied to us. Doesn't seem too trustworthy to me if I'm being honest.”

Momo sighs when listening to her best friend and dodges Sana's next throw, letting the ball disappear in a mess of blankets before leaning over and opening a drawer of Chaeyoung's nighstand.

“I swear I found this accidentally.”, she says with a small smile as she takes out a book and opens it to the marked page, putting the book aside and unfolding the paper that functions as a make-shift bookmark. Without another word, she gets up and hands it to Sana, sitting down on the chair's armrest to read along with her best friend, smiling when she finds new words written down on the list that weren't there when she first discovered the paper.

“That Japanese mayo, avocados, big plushies (especially teddy bears), my blue perfume, everything pink, barbies, sunny but not too sunny days,...”, Sana reads out loud, skimming over the rest since those are just a few of about forty bullet points written down in pretty handwriting. Next to them are a few dates jotted down, questions marks next to a few and some of them crossed out while some are marked in pink highlighter.

Sana is still confused and looks up at Momo who is wearing a soft smile and motions Sana to turn the piece of paper around. The Japanese does as she's told and finally understands.

_Everything my Momo likes _

_For the perfect date _ ♥

While Sana has to admit to herself that that's pretty cute, she doesn't feel like telling Momo since she still doubts Chaeyoung's intentions to some degree.

“_My _Momo? She sure is full of herself to think that you're hers.”, Sana scoffs and hands the paper back over without looking at her friend.

“It's cute and you know it.”, Momo says and sticks out her tongue at Sana, moving back to the bed and putting everything away again so Chaeyoung won't know that she knows.

“I really like her, Sana. I just wish she'd be less stubborn. She's so much like Nayeon if you think about it...”, Momo trails off, grabbing the ball and kneeding it in her hands.

“You think about that a lot?”, Sana asks carefully, having had an assumption in her mind for a long while but not having wanted to say it out loud in fear of Momo shutting her out. But now, they are all very vulnerable and everyone's facade is starting to crack. Maybe it's time to dig deeper.

Momo doesn't directly ask what Sana is referring to, she just looks at said girl with a deep frown on her face and throws the ball once more, as if holding the ball is giving Sana the right to speak like back in elementary school. It's how their teacher taught them to listen when others speak, you were only allowed to talk when you had the ball, everyone else had to be quiet then. Momo can't help but smile at the memory of Sana and her always passing the ball to each other even when the whole class raised their hands, getting scolded by their teacher numerous times. Sana is smiling too while looking at the object in her hands. After squeezing it a couple of times, she looks back up at Momo and throws the ball back at her. An invitation to talk if she wants to.

“I don't know what to tell you.”, Momo says and moves back on the bed, leaning against the wall.

“Tell me whatever you feel like sharing.”, Sana answers and finally decides to move over to where Momo is sitting, feeling like her best friend might find comfort in her being close.

“I...I don't know. I just- I just find myself thinking about her. Sometimes. It probably doesn't mean anything though.”, Momo says and shakes her head while looking at her lap, a slight chuckle escaping her lips as she thinks about how ridiculous this is. She likes Chaeyoung, really likes her. She can't like Nayeon too, not like that. After all, she thinks about Sana a lot too and she doesn't like Sana as anything else but a very close friend.

“Yeah, it might not mean anything. But it also might do and that would be okay, no?”, Sana asks and takes hold of Momo's hand, letting her thumb run over the back of it.

“I don't think it would. Chaeyoung would freak out if she found out. I feel like I'm keeping something from her.”

“I get that but don't forget that she has been keeping something fro-”

Sana stops when she hears someone clearing their throat. It's Chaeyoung, standing in the doorway and fiddling around with her sweater paws, her gaze focused on Sana.

“Um, Dahyun would like to talk to you, Sana unnie. Please do yourself a favor and listen. Not necessarily to her words since there won't be a lot of those, she's- she's shutting down again, but to her actions. You do mean a lot to her but she won't know how to express it properly. Please, give her a chance. She deserves it, trust me on that just this once.”

Sana shakes her head with a scoff and looks back at her best friend.

“I can't believe she's trying to make me feel bad now.”, Sana whispers, knowing Chaeyoung can hear her but not minding it. Momo smiles and cups her friend's cheeks, letting her thumbs move over the skin underneath Sana's eyes to get rid of the smeared mascara stains.

“She's still Dahyun.”, Momo whispers back and softly kisses Sana's forehead to which she response by chuckling and pushing her friend away by her shoulder, scrunching her nose in fake disgust.

Here's to getting your heart broken.

“I don't have all day, you can be happy I didn't leave in the first place. So talk.”, Sana says upon entering Dahyun's room, finding the Korean curled up on her bed but sitting up the second she hears Sana coming in. Looks like Dahyun didn't expect her to actually come.

The Japanese dares a quick look into the direction of the closet, only to find the drawer closed and the book and tracksuit nowhere to be seen, probably hidden away again.

“I'm sorry, Sana unnie.”, Dahyun whispers with her head hanging low, fiddling around with her blanket. Sana can see the tear dropping onto the fabric and disappearing, leaving only a small dark spot behind.

“That doesn't change anything. Why didn't you tell me? Why did you lie to me this entire time? Dahyun, I don't even know who you are anymore.”

With that, Sana closes the door behind her and approaches the crying Korean before she can stop herself just in time. Why does this have to be so hard? She can't stop seeing the innocent and vulnerable Dahyun.

“Me neither. I know there are a lot of things you want me to say but I can't. I can't, unnie, I really can't. I want to, for you, but I can't do it. I'm sorry.”, Dahyun says through hiccups, crying her eyes out while trying her best to not lose complete control over her emotions.

It hurts Sana to see her like this and her heart tells her to hug the crying girl and console her but she can't just shut off her mind. Dahyun is the same girl that lied to her, that could just be the world's greatest actress. Sana doesn't know, Dahyun doesn't know, who knows anything here?

“Dahyun, I can't stay if you won't tell me anything. _Anything!_ Just tell me _something. _Please. No one is here that can hear us. I don't know who _they _are but they can't hear us, okay? Whoever is trying to hurt you, they are not here. But I am.”

Sana allows herself to kneel down in front of Dahyun, placing her hands on the girl's knees and looking up at her, trying to not break at how broken Dahyun looks.

It's like Dahyun is fighting a fight with herself, the way she flinches and moves her head, like something's touching her, something invisible that she can't get rid of. And it hurts to look at her cause Sana knows she isn't acting. No one can act like that. Whatever this is, it's real.

“I can't, unnie, I can't. It hurts, it hurts, it hurts.”, Dahyun whimpers and pushes Sana's hands off, spreading the blanket over her lap and holding it against her chest like she's covering herself up. She's starting to panic again, Sana thinks as Dahyun's breathing is turning rigid and she's getting red in the face.

“Dahyun, what hurts?”, Sana keeps on trying, feeling bad for having caused this but at the same time wanting answers. When she lifts her hand to tilt Dahyun's chin, the Korean is quick to slap it away.

“Don't touch me! Don't- don't....please. I'll stop. I'll stop, don't, please don't.”

“Dahyun, hey! Dahyunie? It's me, Sana. Hey, hey, hey, it's just-”

“I told them to stop, Sana. I really did. They wouldn't listen. My clothes, my body, I- there were six, the pictures and they had markers, I couldn't move, I-”

Sana can feel the pain oozing off Dahyun's body when she throws her arms around the youngest and pulls her in, against her chest. She doesn't know what she just heard but it's enough. Sana can't see her in pain anymore, can't listen to nearly unintelligible words due to Dahyun crying so hard. It's all too much, for the both of them. Someone hurt Dahyun really badly and Sana doesn't want to be one of those people. Chaeyoung was right. Whatever reason Dahyun had to lie, it must be a damn good one.

“I'm here, Dahyunie, it's okay. I'm sorry. You don't need to say more, I'm so sorry.”, Sana says, repeating the words over and over again until Dahyun shoves her back really hard, making her stumble and nearly fall. What is she supposed to do now? Call Chaeyoung?

Before Sana can even consider doing that, Dahyun has thrown herself back into Sana's arms, her arms wrapping around her waist tightly.   
“I'm sorry.”

“It's okay. I'm sorry too.”, Sana tells the crying and shaking Korean, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and pulling her impossibly close.

“I'm here.”, she whispers and slowly rocks their bodies from side to side, a repetitive motion that might help Dahyun calm down. She did some research on the topic of panic attacks and hopes she's doing okay, letting her hand move up and down Dahyun's back.

“Hey, lets move to your bed, okay?”, Sana asks and feels Dahyun nodding against her chest, her face buried in the thick wool turtleneck that she borrowed from Momo who had forgotten it here sometime.

Slowly, the two make their way towards the bed, not letting go of each other for even a second.

“Sit down for me, yeah?”

Dahyun slowly peels her arms off Sana's body and sinks down onto the bed, immediately scooting back until she hits the wall, her knees coming up to her chest to make herself as small as possible.

Sana is quick to pick up the blanket and get onto the bed too, kneeling in front of the tiny Korean.

“There you go.”, Sana mumbles as she wraps the blanket around Dahyun's still slightly shaking body. She can't help but smile when she notices that Dahyun hasn't stopped looking at her once.

“Come here.”, the Japanese says as soon as she's sitting next to Dahyun, patting her lap to show the pale girl what she wants. Slowly but surely, Dahyun shuffles closer to Sana and angles her body so she's facing her a little more, pushing herself up for a second before she settles on the Japanese' lap.

With a smile, Sana fixes the blanket and drapes it around Dahyun's shoulder until it covers her entire body, seemingly helping Dahyun relax a little more.

It's quiet for a little bit, the two girls just sitting there and enjoying each other's warmth while thinking their separate thoughts including each other. That is until Dahyun breaks the silence.

“I made a promise. Not voluntarily. I'm not allowed to dance ever again or associate myself with someone who dances. Someone like you. That's why you had to leave. That's why we can't be seen in public together.”, Dahyun confesses but keeps her head leaning against Sana's chest, knowing she can't look into the Japanese' eyes without breaking again. The Korean is surprised when Sana doesn't immediately ask a question, taking it that Dahyun suddenly wants to talk about it, suddenly _can _talk about it. She seems to understand, Dahyun thinks as she feels the cold tip of Sana's nose against her temple before soft lips join and press a feathery kiss to her skin.

“We don't have to go out in public together. We'll make this work.”, Sana whispers and kisses her temple once more before nuzzling Dahyun's hair, tightening her grip around Dahyun's waist a little more.

“Is this okay?”, the Japanese asks, to which Dahyun responds by letting go of Sana, only to drape the blanket around her frame too, the two girls now sharing it comfortably.

“The lilac thing, I-”, Dahyun starts hesitantly but Sana is quick to interrupt.

“There's no rush. I just-...I wanted you to know that there are feelings that are...I don't know, I just feel really-”

“There's no rush, unnie.”, Dahyun copies the Japanese and looks up at her with a mischievous grin.

“I see.”, Sana chuckles and lets her left hand wander to Dahyun's cheek, cupping it softly. The Korean's eyes grow wide in response, scared that Sana might want to ki-

Her insecurities wash away the second Sana's lips press against her cheek before her face is carefully pushed against her chest again, Sana's chin resting on top of her head.

“I'm so sorry, Dahyunie. I shouldn't have yelled at you, I should have known something was going on.”, Sana whispers and asks the small Korean how she can try and redeem herself, feeling extremely guilty for having caused Dahyun so much pain. She is sure she doesn't deserve holding Dahyun in her arms right now but she feels she's not doing it for herself but said girl, glad Dahyun still feels comfortable enough around her to be in this position right now.

“Stay? Tonight, I mean. Nayeon won't be here and...she kind of slept over all the time so I would get used to sharing my bed. But I can sleep on the floor if you want! Or the couch, you can have the bed! I mean, you don't have to stay if you don't want to but-”

“We can share the bed, I really don't mind. We're doing it now anyway.”, Sana says with a chuckle, startled by the sudden sound of a phone vibrating. With a frown, Dahyun leans back, reaching for her phone but nearly falling over. Good thing Sana is there to hold and catch her.

“It's Nayeon. She's asking what's wrong. Apparently, Chaeyoung has called her and apologized.”

“There, I did it. Happy now?”, Chaeyoung asks as Momo joins her on the couch, leaving a distance between them that about two people could fill and not even looking up at her girlfriend, instead playing a game on her mobile phone.

“Baby, please. I properly apologized to her. Is it because you think I was doing something with her in there? Cause I really, really wasn't. I told you what happened already, I don't know what to do anymore. I don't want us to fight over something that stupid.”

Momo doesn't even bat an eyelash, now going through websites to find some new dancing attire since an important performance will take place in a couple of weeks and she needs to find the perfect outfit till then.

“You really apologized?”

Chaeyoung wishes it was Momo asking her that, acknowledging her existence but it's Dahyun who is entering the room, her hand holding Sana's.

“I see the two of you made up.”, Chaeyoung says in a neutral tone, feeling slightly annoyed at Sana for freaking out so much and therefore making Dahyun freak out, only for her to now be holding her best friend's hand as if nothing ever happened.

“I'm sorry, Chaeyoung. I shouldn't have gotten so mad when you only respected her wishes.”, Sana says in a just as neutral tone, her and Chaeyoung just staring at each other without any signs of emotion. Sana can't help but still feel skeptical about Dahyun's best friend. When she knows how much Dahyun had to go through in the past and how fragile she can be, why does she still treat her like shit sometimes? Why does she act like she doesn't know Dahyun when they're in public, in moments that Dahyun needs her the most? Sana knows that she would never do that to Dahyun, she would never be ashamed of her or hide her. If she had an option that is but sadly, she can't show her support and appreciation openly. She hopes that one day Dahyun will be able to open up to her and let her help. Until that day comes though, Sana promises herself to never treat the Korean the way she did an hour ago ever again.

“It's fine. I'm glad you decided to listen to her.”, Chaeyoung hisses, making Momo look at her with a frown.

“Why are you saying it like that?”, the oldest asks, putting her phone aside and angling her body so she's facing Chaeyoung.

“Because she's been yelling at Dahyun and accusing her of pretty much faking her entire existence like an hour ago. Would you just forgive me if I did that to Sana?”, Chaeyoung says and shrugs as if the answer to that is so obvious.

“Probably not. Want to know why not? Because Sana has always supported me through anything, she was always there for me when I needed her, always did everything to cheer me up. Sana has always been by my side. If she acts out of line once and that being because she cares about someone deeply than I'd forgive her in a heartbeat because I know she's usually not like that. But you, Chaeyoung, only seem to care about Dahyun when it's for your own benefit. And that is inexcusable. So I wouldn't forgive you since it wouldn't be a first for you. For Sana, it is. I know she will learn from this but that's an ability that you are still lacking.”

Momo can see the pain in Chaeyoung's eyes but chooses to ignore it.

“I really don't want to see you right now.”, Momo says as she fishes a piece of paper out of her pocket and throws it into Chaeyoung's lap. The Korean doesn't need to look to know what it says. It's from last week and she remembers the words on it. Words she wrote down. She should have thrown it away immediately but forgot. She wouldn't have forgotten if this was a rare occurrence, something that doesn't happen every day. Sadly, it is.

Without saying another word, Chaeyoung gets up and leaves the room, shoving Sana's shoulder when walking by to prove a point that doesn't even exist.

The second they hear the room to Chaeyoung's door close, Sana turns so she's facing Dahyun.

“I'm sorry.”, the Japanese whispers and while Dahyun isn't too sure what she's sorry for, she tells her it's okay anyway and squeezes the soft hand she's still holding.

“I know what it says on that paper. Not the exact words but I've seen a few of those flying around. It's fine, really. I know she doesn't mean it. She always says I'm weird and I won't deny that but she's weird too. Just in a different way.”, Dahyun says and shrugs, letting go of Sana's hand to walk towards the couch and sit down next to Momo.

“That's not an acceptable way though, Dahyun. That shouldn't be your normal, nor hers.”, Momo argues but already gives up the second Dahyun starts fiddling around with her sleeves nervously.

“You know what, that's a topic for another day.”, Sana says as she claps her hands, startling her best friend a little who throws a pillow at her, making Dahyun chuckle when Sana fails to catch it.

“We came here to watch a movie, you in?”, Sana asks as she sits down on Dahyun's other side, smiling like an idiot when the younger girl immediately cuddles into her side. Sana leans forward a little to look at Momo, still waiting for an answer but only getting a smirk and raised brows in return.

“Oh, shut up.”, Sana says while chuckling, knowing Momo has every reason to tease her.

“Hm?”, Dahyun asks, thinking Sana is talking to her but the Japanese is quick to explain that Momo is just being annoying and she was directing her words at her and not Dahyun. With a content smile, the Korean throws a blanket over all of their laps and tells Momo to choose a movie, hoping it might cheer her up.

This day has been a total mess. If only it would end soon but it's only 2 pm. A lot more time for a lot more to happen.


End file.
